Pokemon's Lost Champion
by crusade332
Summary: When Ash is betrayed by all he held dear to his heart he fled, after being called forth by Scott to the tournament of a lifetime, he accepts, looking for revenge. Rayshipping Ash/Cynthia
1. Chapter 1

**Age:**

**Ash: 18**

**Paul: 18**

**Cynthia: 19**

**Dawn: 16**

**Max: 15**

**May: 17**

**Brock: 21**

**Misty: 19 **

**Tracey: 21 **

**Iris: 17**

**Cilan: 21**

Ash who was in the midst of battle against Trip in the final match of the Vertress City conference and both trainer were down to both one Pokemon each. "Pikachu, use Thunderbolt" shouted Ash as Pikachu let out a thunderbolt straight towards Trip's Serperior,

"Counter with Energy Ball" yelled Trip as Serperior built up a green ball and shot it at Pikachu cancelling out the Thunderbolt and causing a massive explosion in the middle where the two attacks met and when the smoke cleared…

Pikachu was knocked out cold. "PIKACHU" yelled Ash not caring for the fact that he just lost and ran to Pikachu picked him up and dashed off to the Pokemon Centre not waiting for the Referee to declare the match.

"Pikachu can no longer battle so therefore Serperior is the winner and the Vertress City Conference match goes to Trip" stated the Referee then a huge applause broke out.

As Ash got too the Pokemon Centre, and gave his Pokemon to Nurse Joy. Soon After his friends arrived to a shell shocked looking Ash who looked like he hadn't slept in weeks and had bloodshot eyes.

"Hey Ash it's alright, you did so well and was so close" said Iris softly. "Yeah you were great Ash don't worry you'll win next time" said Cilan in a comforting tone. "Thanks guys I'm feeling better already" said Ash.

"Ash your Pokemon are back to full health" said Nurse Joy handing all his Pokeballs back to their trainer. "Hey buddy, you feeling better" asked Ash. "Pika" replied Pikachu. "You ready to return home before we set off again" said Ash. "Cha" replied Pikachu.

"Then let's go and well split at Nuvema Town" said Cilan as Iris nodded her head. "Okay thanks guys" said Ash. "Then let's get going" said Ash. "Okay then" said Iris as they just left the Pokemon Centre.

_Nuvema Town_

"Well I guess this is goodbye" said Ash to Iris and Cilan. "Yeah but we will see you" said Iris. "Well I must be going since the Plane is about to take off" said Ash running onto the Plane with seconds to spare and started waving with Pikachu to Iris and Cilan.

"So buddy you ready to see mum again" said Ash. "Pikachu" said Pikachu very excited about the fact that he gets to see ash's mum again. "And don't forget about everyone else" said Ash. "Chu Pikachu" said Pikachu with a smile.

"Well the plane lands in about an hour so what do you want to do" asked Ash. "Pika Chu Pi" said Pikachu. "Good idea lets grab something to eat" said Ash while walking over to the buffet.

_1 hour later_

"Attention passengers we have just landed at the port of Pallet Town, please exit in an orderly fashion" said a lady over the speaker as everyone started to walk to an exit. Once they got off the ship and were walking along the beach towards the sunset.

"Race you buddy" said Ash taking off towards his house with Pikachu running hot on his heels gaining ground on him and when they were nearing the house Pikachu used a last jolt of quick attack to gain ground between him and Ash to win.

But then Ash tripped and rolled through the door. Literally. "Ow that hurt" said Ash while rubbing his head but was suddenly picked up off the ground and was put in a bone-crunching hug from his mother.

"Ashy your back, and you did so good in the conference" said Delia Ketchum his mother. "Thanks mum but I still lost" said Ash still trying to find a way out of the hug.

"Ashy your friends are here so I'll let you go see them and buy you some snacks" said Delia. "Thanks mum" said Ash as he walked into the other room to find all of his travelling companions even Iris and Cilan, Gary & Trip.

"Hey everyone" said Ash. "Hey Ash and Pikachu" said everyone. "No offense Trip but how do you even know where I live" asked Ash. "Checked at the conference" said Trip with a shrug.

"Now time to get down to business" said Trip. "We want you out of our lives for good you weak piece of shit" said Misty leaving a shell shocked Ash and Pikachu.

"Yeah that's right we want you to fuck off and never see you again" said May. "So leave and never return" said Brock. "Yeah your dream is too hard for you and you dragged all of you down with to" Dawn said while to Ash every word they said felt like a kick below the belt.

"FUCK OFF ALL OF YOU" Yelled Ash with tears rolling down his face as he left and ran to Professor Oak's lab with Pikachu on his shoulder and ran through the door. "Ash what happened" asked a concerned Professor Oak.

Ash then spent the next 5 minutes telling Professor Oak what happened. "Well Ash you can't stay here, so go round up all your Pokemon and give me your Pokedex" said Oak as Ash did exactly what he said.

Once Ash rounded up all his Pokemon told them what was going on and returned them all to his Pokeballs Ash got a surprise when he went inside. He found Cynthia talking to Professor Oak but suddenly realized Ash was here and started to talk to him.

"Oh Ash good you're here, I've upgraded you Pokedex for you so you can now carry an unlimited amount of Pokemon with you since I don't think it would be safe to keep them here." said the Pokemon Professor handing the Pokedex to Ash.

"Also Ash since you can't stay here I recommend going to the Kalos Region which is west of Unova" said Oak. "Also Ash I shall inform your mother about this"

"Thanks Professor and if I may ask why are you here Cynthia" said Ash curiously. "Well since I am no longer champion since I lost my championship match I thought I'd come and visit you and Professor Oak" said Cynthia to a shocked looking Ash.

"So how are you since your lost" asked Ash "Fine compared to you considering you were just betrayed by all your friends" said Cynthia and then Ash got another surprise. Paul. "Hey Paul long time no see" said Ash.

"Hey Ash how are you and don't say you're fine because I know what those bastards did" said Paul. "I'll Live" said Ash with a shrug even though everyone could tell he was putting on a brave face.

"So if I may ask can I join you to the Kalos Region since I am no longer needed in Sinnoh" asked Cynthia hopingly. "Me too Ash" asked Paul

"Of course I'd love it if you'd join me, I mean at least you guys won't betray me" said Ash smiling for the first time since the incident. "Then would you give me your Pokedex you two" asked the Professor.

"Okay" replied the ex-champion and Paul giving her Pokedex to the professor and he put them in his computer and typed some commands. "You also have no limitations to the amount of Pokemon you can carry as well" said the Professor.

"Thank you Professor" they both chimed at the same time as they both received there Pokedex's back. "Once you get to Kalos I recommend going to see Professor Sycamore in Lumiose City and I'm guessing you'll challenge the Pokemon League" said Oak.

"That's the plan" said Paul. "And well prove those bastards how wrong they are ain't that right Pikachu" said Ash with a glint of determination in his brown eyes. "Pika" said Pikachu with the same look in his eyes.

"Well then let's get going to Kalos" said Cynthia earning a nod from Paul and Ash and soon left but suddenly stopped when they felt a massive gust of wind behind them. Everyone stopped and looked to the source of wind to see a giant bird flying towards them at a fast speed.

"PIDGEOT" screamed the bird as it landed a few from Ash. "Pidgeot" yelled Ash sprinting towards the giant bird "Pikachu" yelled Pikachu following the same motions as Ash.

"Woah that's the biggest Pidgeot I've ever seen" said Paul awestruck. "I know it must be strong" said Cynthia. "Pidgeot how are you" asked Ash while giving Pidgeot a hug. "Pidgeot Pidge" replied Pidgeot. "Free Butterfree" Ash heard but didn't see where it was coming from.

"Butterfree" said Ash curiously. "Free" Ash heard yet again but couldn't tell where it came from until he was suddenly pushed to the ground by a purple blur. "Is that you Butterfree" said Ash.

"Free" said Butterfree while nodding into Ash's chest as tears suddenly slid down Ash's face that he was joined by the first 2 Pokemon he ever caught.

"Hey Ash sorry to break up the reunion but whose this" asked Cynthia gesturing to Pidgeot and Butterfree. "Right sorry about that, this is Butterfree and Pidgeot they were the first 2 Pokemon I ever caught but I realized them into Viridian Forest so that Butterfree could mate and Pidgeot to protect a group of Pidgey and Pidgeotto for a group of Spearow and Fearow" explained Ash.

"Makes sense but what are they doing here now" asked Paul. "Good question" asked Ash turning to Pidgeot and Butterfree. "Butterfree free free/ Pidgeot Ot Ot" replied his Pokemon. "So you want to travel with me again you say" said Ash

He then received two nods. "Alright then" he replied holding out 2 Pokeballs as the Pokemon tapped them going in there with a flash of light both of them without even shaking they both went in there Pokeballs.

"So fly to Kalos" said Ash receiving 2 nods. "Garchomp/ Pidgeot/ Skarmory" called the trainers respectively. "Since when did you get a Skarmory, Paul" asked Ash. "I caught her in Johto" said Paul after they took off.

"Hey watch this" yelled Ash when they were in the middle of the ocean near the orange islands. Suddenly Ash jumped off Pidgeot shocking all even Pikachu but the giant bird as Ash suddenly headed straight for the water in a nose dive while doing some flips.

But suddenly when he was about 100 meters from the water, Pidgeot suddenly disappeared and caught Ash with his nose an inch from the water and quickly rose back to everyone's altitude.

"Ash don't do that again, you nearly gave me a heart attack" said Cynthia sternly. "Sorry, but I've done it plenty of times with Charizard and Pidgeot is faster than Charizard" said Ash. "Next warn me because that looked fun" said Paul

"Paul don't encourage him" said Cynthia. "I'm not I just said it looked fun" said Paul as Cynthia just sighed. "I see an island" said Ash. "Then lets land" said Cynthia as they all descended towards the island until Ash saw a familiar pod of Lapras.

"LAPRAS" yelled Ash and a single Lapras looked up instantly while the others soon followed but not as fast. Suddenly Ash did what he did a few minutes ago except he landed on Lapras and gave it a hug around the neck.

"Lapras it's great to see you again old buddy" said Ash still hugging Lapras. "Lapras" replied Lapras turning its head and nuzzling Ash. "Hey where are you guys headed" said Ash Lapras then gestured to the island that they were headed to.

"Great that's where were going" said Ash. Once they got to the island Ash, Pikachu and Lapras were out playing around again. When Ash came to shore Lapras was nowhere to be seen as his group was leaving and Ash looked sad but suddenly Ash heard Lapras cry out as it swam towards the beach.

"Hey Lapras where is your group" asked Ash. "Lapras Lap" said Lapras gesturing in the direction out to sea. "If you don't hurry you'll be left behind" said Ash worried. "Lap" said Lapras shaking its head. "So you want to join me eh?" inquired Ash.

"Lapras Lap" said Lapras nodding her head as she tapped the Pokeball as soon as Ash had it in his hand. "Hey guys who can cook because I sure as hell can't" said Ash. "Don't look at me I can't cook for shit" said Cynthia.

"I can cook fairly well, lucky I have food to cook" said Paul as he pulled out the food and started to cook a stew. "Alright then I think we should let all our Pokemon out" said Ash. "Alright then" said Paul as they released all there Pokemon. Ash had all his Pokemon. **(Not Naming Them to Many) **

Paul released Torterra, Ninjask, Aggron, Gastrodon, Drapion, Froslass, Torterra, Ursaring, Honchkrow, Weavile, Gliscor, Magmortar, Nidoking, Hariyama, Skarmory and a few new Pokemon, Scizor, Machamp, Salamance and Alakazam.

Cynthia released her Roserade, Spiritomb, Togekiss, Milotic, Garchomp, Gardevoir, Glaceon, Espeon and Dragonite.

"Hey everyone who hasn't met Lapras, Butterfree and Pidgeot they decided to join us again" said Ash as all the Pokemon who knew them went to say hi to them again while the ones who didn't went to introduce themselves.

"Hey Charizard let's go for a fly" said Ash. "Zard" said Charizard happily taking off as soon as Ash and Pikachu were on its back and began exploring the Island and soon found it uninhabited and then returned.

"Hey you know this island has no civilization whatsoever so I was thinking Paul does Reggie still live in Veilstone City" Ash asked Paul. "Yes" said Paul. "Well he's moving" said Ash with a smirk. "Go pick him up" said Ash. "And Cynthia since you lost your title you have no place to go right" said Ash to receive a slow nod from Cynthia.

"And now for a favor Cynthia can you go pick up my mom and Mimey and bring them here" Ash told Cynthia and replied with a nod. "And what exactly are you going to do" asked Paul

"Give us a home…


	2. Chapter 2

"Build us a home" said Ash. "Huh" said Paul and Cynthia. "Well since me and Cynthia haven't got a home" said Ash as he received a nod from Cynthia. "And why do I need to move" Asked Paul.

"Well look at it like this, would you rather live in a city or a tropical island all to yourself" stated Ash with a smirk. "I see your point" said Paul with a chuckle "I'll ask but don't get your hopes up" said Paul.

"That's all I asked" said Ash "and now shoo and leave Paul I'll need you to leave your Scizor, Machamp, Alakazam, Aggron, Electrivire and Weavile"

"Fine, later" said Paul as he took off on Salamance. "Ash don't do anything to stupid while I'm gone" said Cynthia. "What, don't you trust me" said Ash with a pout. "Do you really want me to answer that" said Cynthia taking off leaving Ash in a puff.

"Fine let's get to work" said Ash as he started organizing the remaining Pokemon into groups and assigned them all jobs.

_2 Hours Later_

"Welcome to Casa de Ketchum" said Ash as everyone's mouths dropped wide open as Cynthia and Paul arrived with his Ash's Mum, Mimey and surprisingly enough Reggie. "Wow Ash, this is impressive" said Reggie as everyone stared at the 2 story house at amazement.

"Yeah how did you make all this in 2 hours" asked Paul curiously. "I don't know ask Pikachu" said Ash as everyone face planted. "WHAT" everyone yelled. "Just joking you should've seen your faces" said Ash as he and Pikachu suddenly burst into laughter.

"Well anyways how did you" asked Cynthia in a huff, "Not hard with 72 Pokemon" said Ash (He has all 30 Tauros). "Well you've got a point there" said Delia. "Well anyways let me show you guys around the house" said Ash giving everyone a tour of the house and appointing the rooms to people.

The house was a big 2 story house that was a stony gray color on the outside and when you stepped inside there was an archway over the door. Once you entered the door you could only walk straight down the hall.

At the end of the hall there was a big room that connected the kitchen and Living room. Next to the living room there was a set of stairs that led to upstairs but further past that was a study area and on the other side where the kitchen was a toilet.

There were 8 bedrooms upstairs as well as a games room. Every room had a queen sized bed with a balcony and a large window, a telephone, a T.V. and ensuite. The games room had a pool table, table tennis table, Air hockey, soccer table, a jukebox and had a bar.

"And that room is yours Cynthia" said Ash showing Cynthia to her room. "Thanks Ash you know this really means a lot to me" said Cynthia softly. "No problem Cynthia" said Ash giving her a hug "I I'll see you in a bit" said Ash leaving Cynthia in her room.

_Downstairs_

"Hey Ash where did you get all the materials from" inquired Reggie.

"Well the whole house is made of stone except the flooring, I just got all the Fighting types to mash up giant rocks and then got the Fire types to melt it into a cube then got Alakazam to mold it while the Water Pokemon cooled it and stuff, and the floor is made of wood" said Ash.

"And how did you get all the furniture" asked Paul sipping his hot cocoa. "Well let's say I 'borrowed' it" said Ash using quotation marks with his fingers as he said borrowed.

Then all of a sudden he was covered in hot Cocoa and had that expression of 'did that really just happen' look on his face as Paul and Reggie were pissing themselves laughing.

"I'm … sorry did … Ash Ketchum … just say … that he … 'borrowed' … the … furniture" said Paul between laugh sing the same gesture as Ash did to describe borrowed. "I wasn't lying" said Ash deadly serious.

"Who are you and have you done with Ash Ketchum" said Reggie jokingly. "Guys this is serious just don't tell my mom" said Ash pleadingly. "You're not joking" said Paul suddenly serious. "No shit Sherlock" said Ash as Cynthia walked in with a hot cocoa.

"What" asked Cynthia. "Ash stole all the furniture" said Paul bluntly as Ash was yet again covered in Hot Cocoa and Cynthia lost it. "Good One" said Cynthia once she recovered from the laughter but saw everyone was serious.

"I wasn't joking" said Paul. "Just don't tell mom and were good" said Ash. "Okay" said Cynthia. "Well since I'm covered in hot cocoa I'm gonna go take a shower" said Ash taking his leave.

"Shouldn't we return the furniture" said Reggie. "Na everyone owes Ash so much as it is I mean he took down Team Galactic, Team Magma, Team Aqua and Team Plasma" said Cynthia.

"This kids never seems to amaze me you no" said Reggie as Ash walked in after his shower. "Whatcha talking about" asked Ash while taking a seat next to Cynthia. "You taking down all the criminal organizations" said Cynthia.

"Oh well anyway check this out" said Ash picking up the T.V. remote. "What and why is there a T.V. remote without a T.V." asked Paul. "Watch this" said Ash pressing a button on the remote and a panel lifted off the wall and a T.V. moved forward.

Everyone then starred wide-eyed at Ash. "What I just got Pikachu and Electrivire do hook up all the thingy ma jigs and just mounted the T.V." said Ash. "Man where is the dum Ash that made everyone look smart" muttered Paul.

"I was actually only good at architecture and math in school, check my grades if you don't believe me" said Ash while flipping the channels. "Well going to bed" said Reggie taking his leave. "Yeah me too" said Paul.

Since Ash's mum was already asleep and Mimey was doing who knows what that just left Ash and Cynthia, on the same couch, alone, at night.

They just sat there in a comfortable silence watching the T.V. until Ash heard a light snore and looked over to see Cynthia sleeping with her head on his shoulder. "Looks like I'll have to carry you to you room" Ash said quietly to himself as he picked up Cynthia Bridal Style and carried her to her room.

Once Ash went up the stairs, left down the corridor and to the room at the end on the right and was placed her on the queen sized bed she stirred and woke.

"Huh, Ash what happened" Cynthia said suddenly and rapidly yet also softly. "You fell asleep so I carried up here" Ash said. "You carried me?" questioned Cynthia. "Yeah you weren't that heavy" said Ash smiling. "Yeah thanks for that" said Cynthia giving Ash a peck on the cheek. "Er, no problem" Ash while blushing said to the blushing Cynthia.

"Well it's getting late and I've got a few errands to run tomorrow so see you tomorrow" said Ash getting up and leaving. "Alright see you tomorrow Ash" said Cynthia before drifting off into a dreamless sleep.

_The Next Day_

We see Delia at about 9 in the kitchen in the morning making breakfast until Pikachu stumbles in. "Hello Pikachu" said a very cheerful Delia. "Pikachu Pi" said Pikachu returning the greeting. "Is Ash still asleep" asked Delia while flipping the pancakes.

"Cha" said Pikachu while nodding. "Well would you mind waking him up" said Delia as Pikachu nodded and ran off to wake Ash up. When Pikachu got to Ash's room he immediately jumped on the bed and tried to wake him up. "Pika Pi" said Pikachu while shaking him.

"Zzz" snored Ash as Pikachu sighed. "PIKACHUU" cried Pikachu realizing a thunderbolt and Ash jumped so high his head hit the roof. "Morning buddy" said Ash as he rubbed his head.

"Pikachu Pi Pika Pi Cha" said Pikachu as Ash nodded. "Okay thanks buddy tell mum I'll be in the shower" said Ash as Pikachu then Ash went to the Ensuite to take a shower as Pikachu ran downstairs to inform Delia. "Pikachu Cha Chu" said Pikachu as Delia nodded. "Ok thanks Pikachu" said Delia as Ash suddenly burst through the door.

"Morning Ashy" said Delia. "Morning Mum" replied Ash. "Ash be a dear and go and wake everyone up" said Delia. "If I must" said Ash leaving with Pikachu jumping on Ash's shoulder walking off. "Mime Mime" said Mimey. "Morning Mimey" "Pikachu" said Ash and Pikachu to Mimey

Once Ash reached the top of the stairs with Pikachu perched on his shoulder and then walked into Paul's room. "Paul wake up Pancakes are done" said Ash as Paul stirred and replied without opening his eyes. "Thanks Ketchum"

Next was Reggie. "Hey Reggie Pancakes are done" said Ash as he knocked on the door but got no response. "Reggie wake up" said Ash a bit louder this time while opening the door this time but then heard the shower running so figured he was awake then went to wake Cynthia up.

"Hey Cynth wake up" said Ash knocking on the door but heard nothing. "Cynth foods done" said Ash now opening the door to reveal a sleeping Cynthia but refused to wake up. "Hey Cynth wake up" said Ash sitting on Cynthia bed but still no sign of awakening.

"Hey Cynth wake up" Ash said a bit louder while stroking her hair. "Cynth if you don't wake up I'll get Pikachu to za-" said Ash but was cut off. "Does my hair feel nice" said Cynthia suddenly yet softly. "Very" said Ash teasingly while blushing as Cynthia started blushing but Ash was still stroking her hair.

"Aw my Ashy is all growing" Ash heard his someone who turned out to be his mum say at the door with Paul leaning against the doorframe and Reggie looking intently behind everyone else. "MUM" whined Ash "I was just waking her up"

"Sure you were now hurry up Pancakes are getting cold" said Delia as she suddenly felt a gust of wind and Ash was nowhere to be seen to leave a blushing Cynthia. "I'll be down in a sec I just gotta have a shower" said Cynthia excusing herself from the embarrassing moment.

"Alright but don't take too long" said Delia and turned around to only see Reggie and he was smirking at what just happened. "Just give em time" said Reggie walking off while chuckling to get some breakfast to leave a smiling Delia.

"Hey Ash" said Paul while grabbing a few pancakes. "Hey … Paul" said Ash in between bites. "So you and Cynthia hah" said Paul smirking. "Yea- wait no were just friends" said Ash blushing. "Oh please it's as clear as day that you like her" said Paul.

"Yeah so" said Ash as he couldn't believe he was telling this to Paul of all people. "Well ask her out I mean you have a whole freaking tropical Island at your disposal and there is sure as hell is a plenty to do I mean waterfall you could take her swimming, but I mean she wanted to come on your journey that should be proof enough" said Paul.

"Don't forget the hot spring" said Ash. "Yea- wait what we have a Hot Spring" said Paul suddenly joyful. "No shit Sherlock didn't I tell you about it yesterday" said Ash as Paul shook his head. "Whoops must have my mind" said Ash.

"YEAH WE HAVE A HOT SPRING" yelled Paul and I'm pretty sure that woke up all the Pokemon who were currently still in there slumber and everyone suddenly appeared downstairs. "We have a Hot Spring?" questioned Reggie excitedly as everyone sat down and started eating.

"Yes we do" said Paul. "Oh and did I tell you we have an indoor pool" said Ash as everyone face planted. "WHAT" yelled everyone "Sorry must have slept my mind" said Ash grinning sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head as everyone finished and Mimey stared to do the dishes.

"WHERE IS IT" yelled everyone one in unison again. "Um go down the hall, open the door under the staircase follow that down and you're there" said Ash quickly.

"Wow you have really out done yourself this time Ash" said Paul. "Well I've got errand to run so I'll be gone the whole day" said Ash as Pikachu jumped on his shoulder. "Mind if I tag along I've got errands to run as well" asked Cynthia with a slight tinge of red on her face.

"Sure" said Ash as Paul shot him a knowing look. "Hey Ash can I speak with you for a second" said Paul gesturing to upstairs and both went. "Okay Ash riddle me this, we have Pool, a tropical island and a damn hot spring at our disposal but Cynthia decides she wants to go with you and run errands" said Paul.

"Yeah so" said Ash. "Ash your dense act might work on someone else but it sure as hell won't work on me" said Paul as Ash sighed. "Fine you win I'll tell her within the next two weeks" said Ash. "So you mean you'll tell her _in _two weeks" said Paul. "Basically" said Ash as Paul sighed.

"Well as I said before I've got errands to run" said Ash taking this as his excuse to leave. "Fine but this is not over, if you don't ask her out within 2 weeks I'll do it for you" said Paul smirking. "Later Paul" said Ash.

"Hey Cynth let's go" said Ash as he grabbed his Jacket and left the room and Cynthia following his trail. "So Ash where are we of to first" asked Cynthia. "I dunno about 4 a region and a few at the orange islands" "Wow those are a lot of stops" said Cynthia.

"Yeah we've got a long day ahead of us but you can still stay back if you want" said Ash. "Nope I'm coming along but mind if we stop off in Celestic Town so I can grab so things of mine" asked Cynthia. "No problem" said Ash as he jumped on Pidgeot and Cynthia jumped on Garchomp.

"So what happened while I was in Unova" asked Ash. "Nothing really Tobias was given the chance to face the Elite 4 and bet all of them and then I lost to him" said Cynthia on the brink of tears as  
Ash motioned for the Bird Pokemon to head towards Garchomp and when close enough Ash jumped on Garchomp and put an arm around her shoulder and hugged her while I comforted her.

"Hey it's fine" whispered Ash "everyone loses once in a while, that's what makes us human, let it all out Cynth" said Ash still comforting the former champion. "Thanks Ash I feel much better" said Cynthia "and you know I'm somewhat glad that I lost" said Cynthia.

"And why's that" asked Ash with an arm still around the blonde-haired girl. "Because I get to travel around Kalos with you" said Cynthia looking into Ash's eyes. "Thanks Cynth" said Ash as his eyes locked onto hers and they started to lean in but was interrupted as they landed in the center of a small town.

They both looked at each other than away blushing while Ash got off Garchomp. "Need a hand" said Ash holding his out for Cynthia to grab. "Thank" said Cynthia while grabbing Ash's hand. "Alright, now to go find Officer Jenny" said Ash to Cynthia returning there Pokemon

"Well let's try the station" said Cynthia as they started to walk towards the police station. "Officer Jenny" said Ash as she was currently at reception. "Yea- oh hey Ash, who do I owe the pleasure" said Officer Jenny.

"I'd like to get Squirtle since some things have taken a turn for the worst" said Ash suddenly looked down. "Sure I'll go get him" said Officer Jenny getting up and going into the back as the door's flicked Ash could see the Squirtle all playing poker.

"Squirtle" shouted Squirtle as it jumped through the door into Ash's arms. "It's good to see you to Squirtle" said Ash giving the turtle Pokemon a hug before jumping on the shoulder that Pikachu wasn't on. "Pika" said Pikachu giving Squirtle a hug. "Squirt" said Squirtle returning the hug.

"Squirtle Squirt" asked a confused Squirtle gesturing to Cynthia. "Oh yeah I forgot you two haven't met, Cynthia meet Squirtle, Squirtle meet Cynthia she'll be traveling with us now" said Ash. "Nice to meet you" said Cynthia holding its hand out.

"Squirtle" said Squirtle returning the hand shake. "Hey Officer Jenny if you ever need Squirtle give me a call" said Ash. "I will but I doubt we'll really need him" said Jenny. "Alright see you later" said Ash walking out with the two Pokemon perched on his shoulder.

"Where to now" asked Cynthia both of them releasing there Pokemon. "A Dojo in between Pewter and Cerulean" replied Ash "Oh and Pikachu would you kindly fill Squirtle in on our current predicament" Ash told the yellow Electric type Pokemon both Pokemon mounted the Pidgeot while Ash and Cynthia both got on Garchomp.

"Pika Pi, Pikachu Pika Pi Cha Pika Chu Cha Pikachu Cha Chu Pi" said Pikachu as Squirtle expression change from angry to sad to annoyed to vengeful. "Squirtle" said Squirtle vengefully and pissed off that everyone thought of his family liked that.

"Hey Squirtle well prove them wrong in the next tournament of the decade that is why I picked you up for some training and were going to see some old friends then we'll take our revenge" Ash said somewhat darkly.

"Ash please don't do that again you're starting to scare me" said Cynthia. "Sorry Cynth" said Ash and then they yet again landed at Anthony's Dojo. "Hey Anthony" Ash said as knocked on the door. "Yeah, oh Ash it's you please come in and who's your friend" said Anthony eyeing the Blonde girl. "Anthony Cynthia, Cynthia Anthony" said Ash

"Hey Anthony would it be alright if I had Primeape back" asked Ash. "Sure Ash but may I ask why" replied Anthony. "Ok then" said Ash as he told what happened to him to Anthony. "Okay I can see perfectly why you want him" said Anthony.

"Yeah I want to train with Primeape again to prove them wrong" said Ash. "Ok Ash valid enough reason, Primeape you have a visitor" called Anthony. "Primeape?" questioned the Fighting type Pokemon but suddenly saw Ash and leapt over to Ash putting him in a hug. "See ya Anthony" said Ash leaving the dojo.

"Pikachu, Squirtle explanation and Cynthia this is Primeape, Primeape meet Cynthia" said Ash as they shook hands. As the Pokemon explained what happened to Ash he looked just as Vengeful. "So you in Primeape" asked Ash as Primeape nodded. "PRIMEAPE" roared the Primeape as they the Pokemon got on Pidgeot and Ash and Cynthia got on Garchomp.

"Where to next" asked Cynthia. "Saffron City gym" replied Ash. "What business do you have with Sabrina" asked Cynthia curiously. "Well I got a call and have to pick something up" said Ash.

"Can you tell me what it is" asked Cynthia. "Nope" said Ash jokingly "You'll just have to wait to find out" "Aw please" said Cynthia pouting. "I'm hopping on Pidgeot before I crack" said Ash before jumping over to Pidgeot and landing on the bird before he started talking to his Pokemon.

"Hey Cynthia race you" said Ash letting Pidgeot go flying off full speed. "Hey no fair go Garchomp full speed" shouted Cynthia before Garchomp sped up and caught up to Pidgeot and over took it, somewhat to easily.

"Well that was almost too easy" said Cynthia as they were in the outskirts of Saffron City. "That's because it was, Pidgeot show them your full speed" yelled Ash like a madman as Pidgeot went flying passed Garchomp so fast that it caused some turbulence.

Once they landed in front of the gym it appeared that Ash was pretending to be asleep. "Hey Cynth what took you so long" said Ash pretending to just wake up. "Well let's just hurry up and get your, whatever it is you need" said Cynthia.

"Well then let's hurry up" said Ash walking into the gym with Cynthia next to Ash as he suddenly tipped his hat down and Pikachu jumped in Ash's bag so you couldn't recognize him. "Hello I'm here for a gym battle" said Ash to Sabrina but she didn't recognize him.

"Sure let's get this over with" said Sabrina leading them to the field. "1 on 1 good enough for you" questioned Sabrina as Ash nodded. "Well good now go Haunter" said Sabrina. "Alright go Pikachu" said Ash as Pikachu appeared out of the bag and onto the field.

"Well well well if it isn't Ash Ketchum" said Sabrina chuckling as Ash suddenly covered in slobber. "So let me guess Ash this is your Haunter" asked Cynthia. "Well no actually I used him in my gym battle here but I never caught him, but yesterday I got a call from Sabrina saying Haunter wanted to travel with me again" said Ash as Cynthia looked confused. "Just when I thought I got you all figured out" said Cynthia..

"That's never gonna happen you know" said Ash. "Now hate to interrupt your lovers quarrel but I've got things to do so you might need to go" said Sabrina while the duo started blushing. "Yeah speaking of which we got stuff to do as well" said Ash. "Goodbye Sabrina" said Cynthia. "See ya" said Sabrina once they reached the door.

"Well where to next" asked Cynthia. "You can only come with me on 2 more trips" said Ash seriously. "Why" asked Cynthia saddened about the fact that she couldn't go many more trips. "Let's just it's better if you don't and safer" said Ash.

"But why" pleaded Cynthia. "Just please Cynthia don't make this any harder, I'll tell you tonight if that will make feel better" said Ash. "Fine but you owe me" said Cynthia as they both mounted their respective Pokemon. "So where to next" said Cynthia still pissed off from before.

"Mt. Silver" said Ash as the Pokemon took off towards there next direction. "And let me guess it's a Tyranitar" said Cynthia bluntly. "Larvitar" corrected Ash as Cynthia gave him a weird look. "Why do you have so many Pokemon that are yours by all but Pokeball" asked Cynthia. "I'm just naturally alluring" said Ash grinning.

"Keeping telling yourself that" muttered Cynthia. "Sorry I didn't quite catch that" replied the raven haired trainer. "Hey Ash why didn't we go to get Larvitar when we were at the dojo since it would've been a lot quicker. "Eh, the order I met them in" said Ash as they were nearing Mt. Silver since they could see it in the sky.

"Where about are we meeting Larvitar" asked Cynthia. "I've got it all planned out" said Ash mysteriously. "What are you gonna scream and hope Larvitar hears you" said Cynthia. "Of course not, I was going to yell" said Ash as Cynthia almost fell off of Garchomp but didn't really matter since they were basically on the ground.

"Well I'll be back here" said Cynthia taking a few steps back. "Okay then, LARVIITAR ITS ASH" yelled Ash and it echoed through the whole mountain and if Larvitar was there I'm sure as hell he heard it because then could hear a rustling noise ad saw brown blob tackle Ash.

"Um Ash" said Cynthia. "Hey Larvitar would you like to journey" asked Ash. "Larvi" said the bipedal Pokemon while nodding. "Hey Ash" said Cynthia even louder. "Great" said Ash. "ASH" yelled Cynthia as she mounted Garchomp. "Yeah" said Ash as Cynthia pointed to the avalanche coming down the mountain.

"SHIT, Pidgeot let's get out of here" said Ash as Pidgeot appeared at his side like a bolt of lightning and Ash hopped on Pidgeot and flew to the sky to Cynthia. "Well where to now" asked Cynthia smirking. "Well to Sinnoh now, I have a friend to meet and you've got business to do" said Ash.

"Details Ash, details" said Cynthia. "The Lucario kingdom" said Ash. "Great I've always wanted to go there" said Cynthia "I mean isn't it epic that a Riolu a learn Aura Sphere" said Cynthia.

"Who do you think wanted to join me" said Ash smirking. "WHAT, how, why, when" said a surprised Cynthia. "In order yes, there is another Riolu that, the Riolu I know doesn't want to be leader of the kingdom and a few days ago I got a call" said Ash.

"Wow you never cease to amaze me" Cynthia told Ash. "What can I say I'm unpredictable" said Ash. "How much longer till we get there" asked Cynthia. "Well if Garchomp can keep up I'll say 10 seconds" said Ash. "You're on" said Cynthia.

"Pidgeot full speed and I mean it" said Ash as it looked like Pidgeot can go the speed of light. "You to" said Cynthia going almost as fast. Almost. "Wow Ash that is one fast Pidgeot you have" said Cynthia obviously impressed as they landed. "Yeah I know isn't that right buddy" said Ash while rubbing Pidgeot on the head.

"Ooottt" said Pidgeot happy from the praise. "He-Woah" said Ash as he was tackle by a blue blur. "Riolu it's great to see you" said Ash as he was hugging Riolu. "So Riolu I understand you want to come along on my journey with me" asked Ash. "Ri Ri" said Riolu. "And I'm willing to bet that you want to battle" said Ash as Riolu nodded.

"Well Pidgeot we finally get to see how much better you've gotten" said Ash. "Riolu first move is yours" said Ash taunting Riolu. "Riolu" shouted Riolu as he shot off an Aura Sphere. "Take to the skies" Ash told Pidgeot as it quickly flew into the air. "Pidgeot use Wing-Attack" shouted Ash as Pidgeot flew towards the Riolu at an immense speed as its wing started to glow white and I tried to hit it numerous times but only hit Riolu once.

"Well done Pidgeot now use sand-attack the follow it up with an Aerial Ace" said Ash as Pidgeot complied with his trainers wish, knocked sand with its wing into Riolu and landed in his eyes making him unable to see then Pidgeot flew high into the air then flew for straight towards the Riolu and a made contact after it disappeared.

"Now go Pokeball" said Ash throwing a Pokeball and Riolu disappeared inside it and the button flashed red and the Pokeball just shook for what seemed like hours until Riolu burst out panting. "Damn, Pidgeot use Double-Edge" said Ash as Pidgeot flew towards Riolu but Riolu braced for it and threw the Pidgeot into a tree as it used circle throw.

"Pidgeot are you alright" said Ash. "Geot" cried Pidgeot. "Good now use your new move Heat Wave" said Ash as Pidgeot released waves of fire towards the Riolu who used Aura Sphere to counter but wasn't powerful enough and Riolu was hit with heat wave.

"Alright well done Pidgeot now go Pokeball" said Ash as he threw a Pokeball towards Riolu again and Riolu was sucked into the pokeball and it shook and flashed until it stopped. "Yeah I just caught a Riolu" said Ash while holding the Pokeball in the air. "Pi Pikachu" said Pikachu on Ash's shoulder. "Pid Geot" said Pidgeot flying in the background.

"And now to Celestic Town" said Cynthia excitedly as she was getting on Garchomp. "Yep which is where we get lunch" said Ash excitedly while getting on Garchomp and returning Pidgeot to rest for the battle. "So what are we going to do for lunch" Cynthia asked Ash. "Take-Away" said Ash flashing his wallet. "Well Celestic Town does have a Good Pizza place" said Cynthia.

"Glad to hear it" said Ash as they touched down. "Too the Pizza place" said Ash taking off in some random direction. "Wrong way Ash" said Cynthia causing Ash to instantly turn around and walk off. "Too the Pizza place" Ash repeated. "Then let's go" said Cynthia running past Ash and grabbing his hand and dragging to the Pizza shop.

"What do you want" Ash asked Cynthia. "I'll have a small Hawaiian" said Cynthia as Ash nodded in response. "Hi can I get a small Hawaiian Pizza and 3 large Meat Lovers" Ash politely to the girl over the desk who seemed to be staring at him. "Um yeah sure, no problem" said girl not taking her eyes off Ash.

"Don't you need to write that down" Ash asked the Pizza girl as Cynthia was fuming at the girl. "Yeah" the girl said in a daze and still not writing it down. "Hello" Ash said fairly loudly while waving his hand in front of his face snapping her out of her trance. "Oh yeah sorry about that" said the Girl as she started writing the order down while he paid and they went to a table next to a window.

They just sat in a comfortable silence until there food as brought over by the same girl who had taken there order. "Here is your pizza" said the girl who handed the pizza over to Ash. "And here is yours" said the girl growling at Cynthia while handing her the pizza.

"Oh woops" said the girl as she walked away and 'dropped' her pen bending down without using her knees so she showed off her ass to Ash but he wasn't even paying attention as he was already tearing through his food. "Hmph" the girl huffed walking away.

Once Ash finished his pizza (Which mind you was very quickly) he stared off into the distance out the window with a blank looking expression on his face. "You alright Ash" Cynthia asked the boy, concerned. "Just thinking" was all Ash said "so what are we doing in Celestic town"

Cynthia suddenly looked sad but put on a brave face. "I'm visiting my parent's grave" was all Cynthia said. "Oh do you want me to come with you" Ash asked the blonde girl. "No I'll be fine" was all Cynthia said. "Okay if you need me I'll be wondering helplessly through town" replied Ash while Cynthia cracked a smile.

"See you then" said Cynthia as they both got up and left for the door until Ash bumped into someone.

"Hey sorry about th- Ash…


	3. Chapter 3

"Ash, is that you" asked a boy with black hair and sea green eyes. "Yeah, why do you ask" Ash asked this mysterious person. "I'm hurt man, I know I haven't seen you since we were about 5 but still" said the mysterious man as Ash eyes widened to the size of saucers wait scratch that bigger.

"Is it really you" Ash asked the man as the man nodded. "So how you been and more importantly what Pokemon do you have" the man asked Ash. "Well I started off with my partner Pik-" said Ash before he was interrupted. "Before you start with your life story mind telling me who he is" asked Cynthia.

"Oh right Cynthia meet Percy, he was an old friend but moved to Johto" said Ash. "Nice to meet you" said the man now known as Percy holding out his hand to shake while Cynthia gladly accepted. "Nice to meet you to but I gotta go" said Cynthia. "Alright see you later Cynth" said Ash giving her a hug. "Nice meeting you Percy" said Cynthia before leaving the boys as they walked back into the pizza shop.

"Yeah well anyways I started off with Pikachu and he didn't really listen to me at first and then it happened" Ash said as he and Pikachu shuddered at the memory. "What happened" asked Percy.

_Not going to write Ash life story so I'll just time skip to just after he tells him of the betrayal._

"Harsh man" Percy told Ash. "Yeah well you know what they say don't get mad get eaten" said Ash before Percy and Pikachu burst out laughing. "It's not… don't get mad… get even… not eaten" said Percy in between laughs. "Oh well anyway-" said Ash before a news broadcast caught his eye.

"_We interrupt this broadcast for an important announcement, there is currently a fire in blaze in Pallet Town and we have received word that the house on fire is home to Delia and Ash Ketchum. Both their whereabouts is currently unknown and we are unsure on how this blaze started and fire fighters are currently putting it out. That's all the information we have and well keep you updated."_

"Oh my Arcues" said Ash staring wide-eyed at the T.V., eyes filled with tears. "You okay buddy" Percy asked the distraught boy. "It's Okay" Ash told Percy pulling himself together.

"And I now live in a mansion on a tropical island with everything I ever wanted" Ash said to a wide-eyed Percy. "See gotta look at the bright-side of things, if they never betrayed you then you wouldn't have come across an empty tropical Island with everything anyone has ever wanted in life" Percy replied.

Good point" said Ash with a chuckle "Well anyway where do you live" Ash asked as Percy suddenly looked gloomy. "Well you see I've gone sorta kinda rogue because both my parents passed away" said Percy quietly.

"Well pack your bags and whatever other shit you need and come live on my and right now we are on sale we dropped all prices down to free for the rest of forever" Ash said trying to mimic a holiday salesman as Percy and Pikachu started laughing.

"One thing, what about my Pokemon" questioned Percy" how am I going to move all of my Pokemon at once" "Well good thing you know me since I have a Pokedex that will let me carry an unlimited amount of Pokemon" said Ash to a jaw dropped Percy. "Alright deal but where is your girlfriend she's not back yet" Percy said as Ash blushed.

"I don't know but I'll meet you back here in half an hour, and she's not my girlfriend" said Ash taking for the door. Once he left the pizza shop he headed straight for the cemetery, piss bolting for it. "Cynthia" called Ash quieter than a yell but louder than his normal volume.

"Cynthia, Cynthia, CYNTHIA" said Ash getting louder as he progressed through the cemetery faster until he was running until he heard a sob to find a crying Cynthia whispering to her parents that had graves side by side next to each other.

"Sorry… mum and… dad for… letting you… down, you… put your life… at risk… and I failed… I failed you… grandma... and everyone else… then Ash… was so kind… to take… me in… I feel like… I owe him… so much" said Cynthia between sobs.

"You don't owe me anything" said Ash suddenly stepping out from behind a tombstone and sitting next to her. "If anything I owe you something" said Ash kneeling down to her and pulling her into a hug "you were there when I had no one else to turn to" Ash whispered while rubbing her back trying to console her. "Bu-" started Cynthia. "No buts" Ash forced

"You're a great person and I know for a fact that your parents would be proud of you no matter what" Ash said pulling her up and started walking towards the pizza parlor while holding Cynthia up with an arm around her waist and she had an arm around his neck.

Once they got there they saw Percy with his bags and a Dragonite that looked bigger than normal. "You okay Cynthia?" Percy asked her even though he just met her he could tell she was distraught. "I'll be fine" Cynthia muttered while Ash released Pidgeot and they climbed onto him while Percy climbed on Dragonite, but not before handing Ash all his Pokemon.

"Lead the way Ash" Percy said somewhat quieter than usual and the trip represented that as not a word was exchanged. Once they arrived at the house the others got a hell of a scare especially Delia. "Ash what happened" Delia said softly yet forcefully. "Mum you remember Percy and Cynthia had a mental breakdown" Replied Ash as Delia pulled Percy into a bone-crushing hug.

"Hey… Delia" said Percy in between breaths while trying to return the hug while Ash took Cynthia to her room trusting his mom to do all the introduction. Once they got to her room he laid her down on the bed and tucked her in. "Thanks Ash" said Cynthia as Ash got up and was about to leave. "Don't leave" Cynthia said suddenly and went back to her bedside.

"Anything you want" said Ash sitting on the balcony side of her bed and started to stroke her hair. "Can I lie down" asked Ash as Cynthia gave a slight nod and Ash slid down next to her, putting the blankets over himself and putting an arm under her pulling her close.

"I know this might be a touchy subject but what did you mean that it was your fault that your parents died" asked Ash as Cynthia eyes swelled up even more than before. "Forget it you don't have to tell m-" said Ash but he was suddenly interrupted. "They exchanged there life for mine" said Cynthia quietly before drifting off into a deep sleep. _"I'll finish this off later" _thought Ash before drifting off to sleep.

_1 hour later_

Cynthia awakes to find the bed empty, so she gets out of it and finds Ash downstairs at the table with Paul and Percy. "So anyway you want to come" Ash asked Percy. "Hell yeah" said Percy just before Cynthia walked in.

"Morning sleeping beauty" Ash said smiling. "I think you forgot the, my, before sleeping beauty" chuckled Percy. "Douche" faked coughed Ash. "What are you guys talking about" Cynthia asked trying to get off the current subject.

"If Percy want's to come to Kalos with us" Paul replied. "Sounds good" Cynthia replied. "Well go to Oak with Cynthia and Paul tomorrow and I'll finish off my errands and meet back here sound good" Ash asked everyone as they nodded.

"Ok I'm going to go train with my Pokemon" Ash said as he went out the door to find some of his Pokemon around. "WHEEEEEEWWWW" Banshee whistled Ash and all of his Pokemon came from all over the island.

"That worked better than I expected" Ash muttered to himself as Pikachu got off his shoulder and released the rest of the Pokemon he had on him and ran to the lineup with the rest of his Pokemon. "Ok now I want all of you to pair up" said Ash as most of the Pokemon paired up type-wise but not all like Infernape and Buizel.

"Okay I will work with each one of your groups so don't be sad if you're not first" Ash told his Pokemon. "Alright well I need to work with Riolu so could Riolu and Primeape come up" Ash said as the respective Pokemon stepped forward.

"Don't be sad because I will work with your pair's eventually" Ash told his Pokemon but some still looked a bit sad. "Okay now I want each and every one of you to work in your pair and spar, sound good" Ash said and received a lot of cries.

"Good but don't train to hard because well have a tournament at the end of the day" Ash said and received a lot more cries. "Good now Riolu, Primeape follow me" said Ash as they started walking into the forest.

"So has Primeape learned any new moves" Ash muttered to himself while pulling out his Pokedex and pressed a few buttons. **"Primeape's known moves are Thrash, Scratch, Mega Kick, Seismic Toss, Close Combat and Gunk Shot" Said the Pokedex.**

"Nice Primeape and you even know Gunk Shot" said Ash as Primeape started to go berserk. "What about Riolu" Ash asked. "**Riolu's known moves are Aura Sphere, Circle Throw, Force Palm, Blaze Kick" The Pokedex replied.**

"Good job Riolu especially with Blaze Kick" said Ash patting Riolu on the head. "Primeape I want you to use Mega Kick at the base of the tree where it is strongest" said Ash as Primeape jumped and kicked the base of the tree and it went flying and took down about 5 more trees on the way there.

"Well done Riolu use Force Palm on the side of the cliff and Primeape use Close Combat" Ash said as the Pokemon started bashing the side of the cliff and were making decent dints in it but none strong enough to break past the Cliffside.

"Well done now I want you two to spar and I'll give you some tips, and no moves" said Ash as he climbed a tree and waited for them to fight. The Pokemon started to circle each other until Primeape threw a right fist at Riolu but dodged it by moving slightly to the left and dropped down and tried to sweep Primeape's leg but Primeape jumped and on its way down put its leg out and aimed for Riolu who just jumped backwards.

This went on for about 20 minutes and neither Pokemon could get a hit on each other until they both hit each other at the same time with a right hook. "Enough" Ash said hopping down from the tree.

"Well done but the only point I must make is that you should try and divert attention to one side and then get them with another so fake them out" Ash told his Pokemon.

"Now let's get back to everyone so we can start the tournament" said Ash but not before running and getting a head start and racing them back but just before they got there Riolu and Primeape just pushed past Ash and had a draw. "WHEEEEEEWWWW" whistled Ash next to the lake near the house.

"Alright the tournament is in your group at the moment so well be in the tournament as a double battle" said Ash as his Pokemon got pumped.

_30 minutes later_

It was the final battle between Charizard and Sceptile against Primeape and Riolu who turned out to be a good team and complimented each other really well. "Alright final battle between Sceptile and Charizard against Riolu and Primeape begin" said Ash.

It started off with Charizard using a Flamethrower at Riolu who dodged it and shot an Aura Sphere at Sceptile who just shot back a bullet seed at caused an explosion mid-field but Primeape appeared through the midst of the smoke and unleashed a barrage of punches and kicks via Close Combat, on Sceptile who took it.

Charizard then used a Fire Spin on Primeape burning it. But Riolu took this as an Opening and jumped on its back and used Force Palm sending Charizard into the ground but Primeape was then thrown into Riolu and both landed in the dirt as well and Sceptile just fainted from exhaustion as did Primeape so it was just Riolu and Charizard.

They both shot out an Aura Sphere and Flamethrower which collided but Flamethrower broke past it and connected with Riolu sending him into the ground. "Riolu" said Riolu trying to stand up but collapsed. Everyone expected Ash to call the match but held 3 fingers up and started to countdown and all looked to the field to see Riolu stand up.

All the Pokemon looked surprised to see this as Riolu stood up and made a stick, no bone out of nothing. Bone Rush. Riolu then jumped up to use Bone Rush and hit Charizard dead center on his head but was suddenly grabbed and Charizard flew into the sky and flew back down using Seismic Toss knocking out Riolu.

"Charizard and Sceptile win" said Ash before running over to Riolu who jumped up and walked over to Charizard and they started eyeing each other. While the other Pokemon could sense tension Ash just smirked as they suddenly started laughing and shook hands.

"Good the current champions are Sceptile and Charizard" announced Ash before walking towards the house. "Charizard, Sceptile, Riolu, Infernape, Snorlax, Quilava and Lapras rest up I'll be needing you for tomorrow" Ash said before he walked through the door and into Cynthia and fell down.

"Ugh hey Cynthia" said Ash from under Cynthia. "Hey Ash" said Cynthia blushing. "Well if you two are going to get it on I'll leave" said Percy but not before taking a picture with his phone and walking away. Cynthia then jumped up and said "I was just about to get you for dinner" said Cynthia as they walked into the room to see a laughing Percy and a smirking Paul.

"Well we are glad you could take time out of your _business_ and eat dinner with us" said Percy while receiving the deadliest glare from Ash and Cynthia. "Well then let's eat" said Ash and they all started eating but none as fast as Ash.

"Still eating as fast as a Snorlax, eh Ash" said Percy. "No, faster" said Ash and he was already done. "Well I'm going to go feed the Pokemon and Percy all your Pokemon are somewhere on the island" said Ash as Percy nodded. "Be back in a bit" said Ash as he went outside to find Riolu running around like crazy towards Ash.

"What is it Riolu" asked Ash. _"Master there is an aircraft overhead and have kidnapped Pokemon onboard" said Riolu._ "Thanks Riolu, CHARIZARD, SCEPTILE, NOCTOWL, PIDGEOT AND BUIZEL GET OVER HERE A.S.A.P." yelled Ash as the Pokemon were there in a matter of seconds. "Riolu hop on my shoulder" said Ash as Riolu hopped on the one adjacent Pikachu.

"Sceptile hop on Charizard, Buizel on Noctowl" said Ash as they all followed orders and Ash hopped on Pidgeot. "After that aircraft" said Ash as all the Pokemon went full speed towards the aircraft.

"Okay Charizard I need you and Pidgeot to wait here since you are too big to fit in the ship" said Ash as they roared back a reply. "Riolu see anyone suspicious use Aura Sphere and Pikachu Thunderbolt" said Ash. "Pika/Ri" said replied the respective Pokemon. "Buizel, Water Pulse, Noctowl Air Slash" "Bui/Towl" replied the respective Pokemon.

"Alright Riolu lead the way" said Ash as Riolu closed his eyes and ran around the ship and in the meantime found many grunts from Team Rocket._ "Next room on the right master" said Riolu_. "Thanks Riolu, Force Palm" said Ash as Riolu jumped and his palm connected with the door and blew it to pieces.

"_Master they seem to have a Kirlia" said Riolu. _"Okay then let's go" said Ash grabbing the distraught Kirlia and running out the door back to where they left Charizard and Pidgeot. "Pidgeot let's go" said Ash jumping on Pidgeot and they got back to the ground in mere seconds with all the other Pokemon down just a bit later.

"WHEEEEEEWWWW" whistled Ash and all his Pokemon appeared in seconds. "ATTACK" yelled Ash pointing towards the ship and all of his Pokemon used their strongest attack and blew up the airship. "Okay thank you, Riolu, Pikachu can you come with me" said Ash as he headed into the house to deal with the Kirlia.

"Okay Riolu I'll need you to get a bowl of water and food" said Ash "Pikachu help him" "Pika"" replied Pikachu before heading off into the kitchen with Riolu. Once they returned they put the items down on the table next to Kirlia.

"Riolu if Kirlia wakes up while I'm gone give her the food and water" said Ash. _"Yes Master" said Riolu. _Ash then went around the house and found Reggie and brought him back to find Kirlia eating and drinking while talking to Riolu.

"Hello Kirlia" said Ash smiling but then frowned as Kirlia quickly jumped and hid behind Riolu. _"It's okay he's the one who saved you from the bad people, he a good human and would never hurt you" said Riolu. "Hello"_ _said Kirlia shyly. _"Hello Kirlia" said Ash softly as he sat down on the couch and Riolu jumped up so Kirlia followed.

"Kirlia this is Reggie he will check to see if you are hurt" said Ash slowly as Kirlia asked Riolu if he was a good human to and Riolu replied yes. _"Okay" said Kirlia_. Reggie started to check over her. "No permanent damage, just bruises, this might sting a little but it will help is that okay" Reggie asked Kirlia who slowly nodded and had Potion sprayed on his bruises who recoiled from the sting but soon got better.

"_Thank you" Kirlia said to Reggie._ "Anytime" said Reggie replying before walking away. "So Kirlia how did you end up being kidnapped" Ash asked Kirlia_. "I was born into it and they treated me badly and said I was weak" Kirlia said before crying again._

"Well Kirlia would you like to stay here and become a part of my family because I know what you are going through" Ash asked sadly. _"What do you mean" asked Kirlia. _"My best friends, they all betrayed me" Ash told Kirlia. _"I accept"_ _Kirlia said_. "Huh" Ash said suddenly. _"I accept your offer" said Kirlia._

"Great" said Ash smiling sadly while pulling out a Pokeball and caught Kirlia then released her instantly. "Riolu I trust you to show her around and Kirlia rest up I'll need you tomorrow" Ash said._ "Yes Master/Ash" replied Riolu and Kirlia._

"Great now I got to go tell everyone I just blew up a damn ship" Ash muttered before going off to find and explain the explosion. "Go help em Pi" said Ash while walking away.

_Pokemon Translation Device Activate_

"_So Riolu where are we going" asked Kirlia. "To introduce you to the other Pokemon and Pikachu is going to help" said Riolu. "Please don't let any of them hurt me" Kirlia said scared. "They won't isn't that right Pikachu" said Riolu._

"_Yeah no one will dare" said Pikachu walking next to Riolu. "Thank you" whispered Kirlia. "Pikachu care to do the honors" Riolu said smirking. "Love to" Pikachu said returning the smirk and shot a thunderbolt high in the sky and soon all the Pokemon were in front of them._

"_Everyone this is Kirlia she's new so be nice to her, she's had a hard past and if not you'll have to answer to Pikachu and I" Riolu addressed everyone as they all showed some sign of recognition whether it be a cry or nod._

"_Good now go on with your business" said Pikachu as most of them went away but a few stayed to great her. The Pokemon that stayed was Buttefree, Heracross, Noctowl, Bulbasaur, Squirtle, Totodile, Quilava, Donphan, Swellow, Torkoal, Staraptor, Torterra, Gible, Snivy, Leavanny and of course Oshawott who had hearts in his eyes._

"_Kirlia this is some of our family" Pikachu said while he and Riolu went around and introduced her personally to the Pokemon. Once it got to Oshawott, well let's just say he copped an Iron Tail and Force Palm. _

"_Sorry about that he usually does that to girls" said Pikachu. "Crazy bastard" Riolu muttered as Kirlia was hiding behind Riolu. "Look we should get back to Ash let's go Kirlia" Pikachu said as Kirlia was still hiding behind Riolu._

"_Let's go" Riolu said as he took Kirlia by the hand and ran towards the house leaving Pikachu behind to catch up. Once he got there he found them all in Ash's room with Ash talking with Kirlia and Riolu. _

_Pokemon Translation Device Deactivate_

"Sorry about that Kirlia I'll talk to Oshawott tomorrow about that" Ash apologized to Kirlia. _"Thank you Ash that would be much appreciated"_ Kirlia said telepathically. "No problem now would you like to go see everyone else in the house" Ash asked as Kirlia looked indecisive. _ "Are they as nice as you and Reggie" asked Kirlia_. "Of course" Ash replied.

"_Then I'd love to" said Kirlia_. "Great" said Ash as Pikachu jumped on Ash's shoulder and Riolu and Kirlia hopped onto the ground and started walking behind Ash. _"Ash your mum is downstairs in the kitchen" said Riolu sensing her Aura_.

"Okay thanks Riolu" Ash said as they went down the stairs. "Hey mum" called Ash heading into the kitchen. "Hey Ashy what are you doing sweetie" replied Delia. "Showing Kirlia around mum, meet Kirlia she's had a hard pas- MUM" Ash said at his mum who just scooped up Kirlia and just span it around.

"Oh aren't you the cutest thing in the world" cooed Delia. "Mum be careful – OH WHAT THE HECK" Ash yelled just standing there since Kirlia seemed to be enjoying the attention. "C'mon Kirlia lets go, you still need to meet everyone else" Ash said trying to get away from this situation.

"Okay, okay calm down Ashy" Delia said while softly putting Kirlia down and they left the room with Ash sighing. _"Ugh let's just everyone else isn't like that, well at least Paul won't" thought _Ash as he stated chuckling at the thought of Paul picking up Kirlia ad spinning her around.

Once they headed into the living room to find Cynthia, Paul and Percy in there watching T.V. but was soon interrupted by Ash and the trio of Pokemon. "Hey guys this is Kirlia I want everyone to be nice to her, she's had a hard past if you can't tell" Ash stated as Kirlia was hiding behind Riolu.

"Nice to meet you Kirlia" Percy said bending down and rubbing her head. _"Riolu is he a nice human" Kirlia asked scared out of her wits. "There all good humans, didn't I tell you this" Riolu answered back telepathically. "Okay" Kirlia replied._

"_Nice to meet you" said Kirlia_. "Woah, cool, telepathy" said Percy. "Kirlia this is Paul he's a little bit dark but is still fairly nice" Ash said to Kirlia. _"Okay" said Kirlia_. "Hey Kirlia nice to meet you" Paul said only looking away from the T.V. for a split second.

"Kirlia now this is Cynthia" Ash said gesturing to the blonde haired trainer. "It's a pleasure to meet you Kirlia" Cynthia said while getting up and walking over to Kirlia to have a look at her. "Well I must say you are the prettiest looking Kirlia I have ever seen" Cynthia said as Ash nodded in agreement. _"Thank you" Kirlia said while blushing._

"Well I'm going to hit the hay got a big day tomorrow" Ash said. "Night" chimed Paul and Percy at the same time. "I'll join you" Cynthia said as Percy burst out laughing and even Paul chuckled. "Where in the bed or under the covers" Paul darkly said as Percy laughed even harder he fell off the chair landing head first on the ground.

"Faggot" Cynthia muttered under her breath before leaving the lounge room to head upstairs and Ash and the trio weren't far behind. Once they got upstairs and went into the room it started raining, wait not raining, hailing, storming, and lighting and didn't look like it was going to let up through the night.

"_Riolu I can't sleep through the storm, I'm scared of thunder the noise sounds like the beating's I used to get" Kirlia said to Riolu. "Don't worry I'm here" An angry Riolu said moving closer to the foot of the bed to comfort Kirlia. "Thank you" Kirlia said before drifting off into a dreamless sleep._


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Ash woke up early, well earlier than usual so it was still pretty late so everyone was up and ready for the day. Ash's eyes fluttered open to find his bed Pokemon-free so he safely assumed everyone was up and ready for the big day.

Once Ash had his shower, brushed his teeth got changed and all the other essential he fled his room to go downstairs and found the smell of fresh Pancakes. "Morning everyone" Ash said groggily even though he had a shower.

"Morning Ash" everyone chimed at the same time as his mum served up some pancakes and put them on a plate in front of him. "Thanks mum" Ash said. "No problem Ashy now eat up since from what I hear you're not telling anyone what you're doing" Delia said getting serious. "Don't worry mom I'll be fine just trust me and I promise, if it helps I'll try not to get myself killed" Ash said. "I think you mean you won't get yourself killed" Delia corrected him.

"Yeah, that" Ash said slowly, "Don't worry anyway, I'm just calling in a few favors and deeds" Ash said mysteriously. "Ok but if you die I'll kill you" Cynthia said. "I'll hold you to that" Ash replied chuckling. "Well I'm out of here" Ash said stepping outside to get some of his strongest Pokemon.

"Sceptile, Infernape, Lapras, Snorlax and Quilava" Ash said returning them to their Pokeballs. "Great, now Charizard let's go" Ash said while the trio and Ash hopped onto Charizard and soared high in the sky to unknown places.

_Meanwhile _

"Well we best get going if we want to get to Pallet Town and back soon" Cynthia said as Paul just grunted. "Okay then let's go, see ya Delia and Reggie" Percy said before walking out the door. "DRAGONITE" Percy yelled and moments later you could see all the palm tree's bending back.

"Hey Dragonite let's get going" Percy said as Paul and Cynthia mounted Skarmory and Garchomp respectively. "Grraaa" snorted Dragonite as he took off into the sky. "Let's see if you can keep up" Percy yelled as he got Dragonite to go full speed which is almost as Pidgeot. Almost. "No Problem" Cynthia yelled back tailgating him, with Paul just behind Cynthia.

After about 10 minutes they finally arrived in Pallet Town at the doorstep of Professor Oak's lab. "Hey Professor, Open up the damn door we don't have all da-" Percy said while leaning until it flew open and Percy fell down with a thud.

"Long time no see Professor" Percy said to a confused looking Professor. "Who are you" Inquired Oak. "Why do I always get this reaction" Percy muttered to himself. "Look into the eyes, who else do you know that has my colored eyes" Percy said opening up his eyes.

"Well you have Sea Green eyes" Oak said until a shock of realization hit his face. "No, no, no, no, no, no are you kidding me Percy my boy" Oak said before giving Percy a quick hug. "I'm assuming you're here for what I think you are" Oak said gesturing to Cynthia and Paul.

"If that is what I think it means then yes, yes it does and is Gary here I need to beat some sense into him" Percy said slowly and maliciously. "No, he's in Honen doing research then" Oak said while taking Percy's Pokedex. "Okay then I'll just beat some sense into him later" Percy said.

"You do that" Paul muttered. "I will, hey Professor I was thinking I heard something about a big Tournament on in 3 weeks what's the deal about that" Cynthia asked remembering the poster in Celestic Town she saw on the way to the cemetery.

"Scott is organizing a competition with all the world's best trainers handpicked by him and I'm pretty sure that all of you got an invite and I think your brother might be coming out of retirement Paul" Oak said shocking them all, well other than Paul who just grunted.

"Good a great way to get in shape before we head off to Kalos" Percy said rubbing his hands together. "Sounds good to me but are the _others_ going to be there" Cynthia said slowly. "Yes, they have all been invited but also you should get your invites tomorrow Pelipper Mail" Oak said sighing.

"Okay time to get cracking if we are going to win this thing we got to get training" Percy said while taking his Pokedex and sprinting outside to get to the island and start training. "Ugh some things never change" Oak said sighing. "Well I've got to get back to work goodbye" Oak said excusing himself.

"Goodbye Professor" Cynthia said while Paul being Paul just grunted a goodbye, as usual. "We might want to catch up to him" Cynthia said as she could see Percy in the distance on his Dragonite. "You go ahead I'm going to catch some Pokemon" Paul said in a low tone before flying off on Skarmory.

"_Okay I'll go and catch some Pokemon after lunch" Cynthia thought. _"Garchomp, catch Percy" Cynthia said as she mounted Garchomp and broke the sound barrier. "Woah that was fast" Percy said as Cynthia appeared next to him.

"Then you haven't seen Ash's Pidgeot" Cynthia stated as Percy looked in awe. "Well I'll just have to race him tomorrow when he gets back then" Percy said with a small smile curled onto his lips. 10 bucks you'll lose" Cynthia said smirking. "Deal, and where's Paul" Percy asked the blonde trainer. "Pokemon catching" Cynthia replied.

"Okay well while he's doing that then I'm going to train" Percy said. "I know I heard you before" Cynthia said as they landed. "Okay well catch you later" Percy said before taking off into the island. "Garchomp rest up well be busy later" Cynthia said while walking inside leaving Garchomp to go rest.

"Hey Cynthia" Delia said looking slightly tired since she had just finished making lunch. "Hey Delia you look tired" Cynthia said. "I'm fine I just made us some lunch" Delis replied. "Well then you can go to the hot spring and relax, you've earned it" Cynthia said.

"No I'm fine" Delia said before she received the _look_ from Cynthia. "Fine I'll go" Delia said before walking off to the hot spring. "Hey Reggie" Cynthia said as she spotted him at the table eating the sandwich's made for lunch by Delia.

"Hey Cynthia what's up" Reggie asked the former Champion. "Nothing except the fact that the biggest tournament for the century is coming around and you're coming out of retirement" Cynthia stated bluntly to a shocked Reggie. "Care to elaborate" Reggie said wide-eyed.

"Well in other word's Scott has organized a tournament in 3 weeks that is huge and has asked the best trainers from around the globe to come and compete and you, me, Paul, Percy and of course Ash has" Cynthia said taking a bite of a sandwich.

"Well then I might as well get started with my training then because if there is one thing I've learned it's never turn Scott down" Reggie said finishing off his sandwich and going outside leaving Cynthia to finish of her sandwich by her lonesome.

Once she finished she muttered to herself "Well now is as good as time to start" After that she went outside to round up her Pokemon and head off. "Garchomp let's head to Kanto to see what we can catch" Cynthia said as Garchomp sped off to Kanto.

Once they got there they touched down in a wilderness and looked around to see nothing but trees and a lake. "Well here is as good as any" Cynthia said to herself but she heard a rustle behind her and saw a Sandshrew. "Well Sandshrew as good as any Pokemon, Garchomp Stone-Edge" Cynthia said a Stone floated around Garchomp and shot out towards the Sandshrew who had little time to react and was hit.

Even though it wasn't very effective it still looked like it did a decent amount of damage. "Good now Brick Break" Cynthia said as Garchomp ran at Sandshrew with her fist glowing white and swung at the Sandshrew who just used dig to dodge.

"Use Flamethrower on the ground" Cynthia said as the Pokemon obeyed and Sandshrew soon shot out of the ground looking hot and bothered and used Earthquake to shake things up. (No pun intended) "Go Pokeball" Cynthia yelled as she tossed a red and white ball at the Sandshrew who was absorbed into the Pokeball in a red flash of light.

The Pokeball shook over and over until it stopped and the Sandshrew appeared to be caught. "Great Garchomp now let's go catch about 6 to 7 Pokemon a Region then go and train" Cynthia said. "GRAAAAAA" and Garchomp who seemed to agree with her mindset.

"Good now let's get going to find more Pokemon" Cynthia said as she walked further into the woods with Garchomp trailing her as she caught many new Pokemon and did the same with Johto, Honen, Sinnoh and Unova.

_Later that day (thought I was going to see Cynthia's Pokemon well you'll have to wait)_

On the way back to the island after catching many Pokemon that day it was still about 3:00 in the afternoon leaving them at least 7 to 8 hours training. Once she landed and went inside the house to get a drink she noticed everyone gathered in the living room with everyone but Ash sitting down.

"Well look who finally arrived" Ash said a smile curling onto his lips. "What's going on" Cynthia asked curiously. "No one knows, well other than Ash" Reggie said also curious. "Well I've got each and everyone one of you presents" Ash said shocking them all.

"What kind of presents" Percy asked somewhat scared. "Well I got all of you a Pokemon each" Ash said still smiling holding 4 Pokeballs in his hands. "Let's go outside" Ash suggested and they went outside. "Okay then Ash let's see these Pokemon" Percy said. "Okay then here you go but release all of them at the same time" Ash said as they all nodded.

"What's to bet they are all Magikar-" Percy began but was cut off as they all released there and all their jaws dropped. "Ash did you, how, what, can, who, why, who, how" Percy stumbled over his own words. "Being _The Chosen One_ has its perk's after all" Ash said smirking.

"Thanks Ash" Paul said being the first to recover who went to his Pokemon which was a Cobalion. "How did you get these" Cynthia asked being the next to recover moving to Virizion. "Well like I said I have many favor's to call in and it really wasn't that hard when you come up against Mewtwo" Ash said it like it was nothing.

"YOU HAVE MEWTWO" Everyone other than Delia and, of course, Paul screamed. "Yeah, me and Mewtwo go way back don't we" Ash said smiling as he teleported into the clearing. "Anyway Percy I see you like Terrakion" Ash said somewhat sweat-dropping as Percy and Terrakion were hitting it of as old mates at a bar and Percy just shrugged.

"Now Reggie I see you like your little green friend" Ash said smiling as Reggie and Celebi hit it off like two peas in a pod. "Yeah he's going to be great in the tournament" Reggie said smirking. "Thanks for reminding me I saw Scott today and hey said to give you all these letters and mom don't think I forgot you" Ash said pulling out a Pokemon egg from his bag and handing it to her.

"Oh thank you Ashy" Delia said pulling him into a hug. "Oh and also this" Ash said throwing a Pokeball into the air and to complete the Swords of Justice team, Keldeo appeared. "Also I'm going to train with my Pokemon see you later and close your mouth unless you want to look like a Magikarp" Ash said running off with Keldeo running behind him and Mewtwo floating behind him.

Paul was the first to recover who walked off to train with his Pokemon, soon followed by Reggie then Cynthia and lastly Percy. But Cynthia didn't walk off to train by her lonesome, no she went to find Ash. After about 5 minutes of searching she found Ash near the base of the volcano with all of his Pokemon and many she hasn't seen before.

"Hey Ash want a training partner" Cynthia said trying to catch Ash off guard but failed epically. "I sensed your Aura, and sure" Ash said smiling with his eyes closed. "Great my Gible could train with your Garchomp, Riolu, Kirlia and Lucario, my Eevee's and your Glaceon and that's that Infernape and Buizel you're with me" Ash said smirking while walking towards Cynthia.

"Okay if you're going to be around me I'll have to train in self-defense because I've got a habit of attracting danger" Ash said as Cynthia nodded. "But what about the others" Cynthia asked. "Well I know Percy knows self-defense since he took lesson's, something tells me Paul will try to kick my ass if I even say I'll teach him this stuff and Reggie is, well he's Reggie" Ash summarized.

"Okay then let's get started" Cynthia said taking off her coat. "Alright then just match the moves that Infernape does and you, me and Buizel match it" Ash said getting pumped. "Okay then let's go" Cynthia said as Ash gestured to Infernape to start the training.

_2 Hours Later_

"Let's take a break, shall we" Ash said stopping as the 2 Pokemon and 2 People looked exhausted. "Rest up well be back later tell everyone I said this" Ash said as Infernape took off telling all the other Pokemon to take a break.

"Hey Ash where is Pikachu and all your other Pokemon" Cynthia asked Ash. "Training with my Legendary Pokemon, you know I could send your Pokemon that way and I'll have a one on one session with you" Ash said as Cynthia blushed slightly.

"Okay thanks Ash, well we should get going I'm pretty sure Dinner will be ready soon" Cynthia said as they mansion came into view. "Hey I just got a great idea" Ash said out of nowhere. "Arceus help us" Cynthia said laughing.

"You're mean but anyway why don't we see what the other guys want to do and collaborate our training session's" Ash said to Cynthia. "Sounds pretty good but then again I doubt Paul would say yes" Cynthia said chuckling. "I'm sure he wouldn't mind working with a few Legendary Pokemon" Ash said chuckling.

"You've got a point now let's hurry and get inside so we can ask them" Cynthia said smiling as they entered the dining room to see everyone just preparing the table a bit. "Hey guys need a hand" Ash asked everyone. "Nah we're good go grab a seat" Reggie said as Ash and Cynthia complied.

Once everyone was sitting down eating at the table Ash and Cynthia decided to spring the question upon them. "Hey guys why don't we combine our training session together till the tournament" Cynthia asked as all eyes were on her.

"Sounds like a good Idea" Reggie said as Percy nodded in agreement. "Sure" Paul said shocking everyone. "Wow didn't even have to pull out the secret weapon" Ash said out loud. "And what would that be" Percy asked. "I've got more than 2 Legendary Pokemon" Ash said once again shocking everyone.

"Also while I got all your attention I need all of you to get something formal to wear" Ash said smiling as he received an onslaught of curious looks. "We're going to a ball" Ash said as all the boy's groaned. "Not that kind of ball you numbskulls I'm getting knighted as an Aura Guardian" Ash said as the boys looked more cheerful, well except for Paul.

"Sounds much better than what I thought it was going to be" Percy said chuckling. "Yeah when is it exactly" Reggie asked Ash. "12 Days from now, so not this Friday coming but next" Ash said as Paul suddenly had a malicious smirk.

"Shut it Paul" Ash said suddenly. "What" Paul said chuckling with the same look on his face. "What's going on between you two" Reggie asked. "Inside joke slash deal sorta thing" Ash answered. "Okay well then do you want to get to training then" Ash asked everyone. "You go ahead I'll be out soon" Cynthia said as all of them answered in the same sort of response but with all different excuses.

After waiting for about 10 minutes Ash started to get a but restless and decided to head in to see what was taking all of them so long but got shocked since all the lights were off. He walked into the living room and flicked on the light to get the shock of his life.

"SURPRISE" Everyone yelled, there was a birthday cake that said Happy 18th Birthday Ash and had packets of chips, chocolates and other sorts of junk food. "SHITTT" Ash yelled since he just had the living daylights scared out of him.

"Ash language" his mother scolded him stepping out from behind the chair. "What's going on" Ash asked everyone. "Silly, it was your birthday last week and you have already forgotten" Cynthia said as realization came across his face.

"Oh yeah so what are we going to do" Ash asked getting excited. "What you usually do, pull an all nighter doing stupid shit and watch some movies, oh and play Beer Pong" Percy answered as Delia left going to bed because she was tired even though it was only about 8 pm.

"Great knick knocking, house egging, and tons of other stuff" Ash said getting excited, "And what movies did you bring" "I got Comedy and Horror, The Conjuring, Paranormal 1 to 4, Road Trip and Road Trip Beer Pong" Percy said chucking him the box set's as Ash sat down. "Great, Comedy last, Horror first as usual" Ash said as Percy nodded.

Once they all sat down it was Paul, Percy and Reggie on the 3, 3 person couches and Ash and Cynthia were lying on the ground next to each other watching the last paranormal activity movie. Once they got to the middle of it Cynthia jumped since she was scared and grabbed hold of Ash and she didn't even realize until about 5 minutes later so she just scooted over towards Ash in her sleeping bag and just lied down closer to him so she could feel his body heat.

"You know if you're scared you can just say so" Ash said putting an arm around her pulling her closer to him as she rested her head on his shoulder. Once the movie finished Ash and Cynthia heard a CLICK noise and turned to see Paul and Percy taking photos on their phones.

"I give up, you guys are impossible now want to go egg some house" Ash said getting up taking Cynthia up with him just then realizing that he was only about 2 centimeters shorter than her. "Sounds good" Paul said smirking. "Grab a pillow case and grab any shit you want - that is replaceable" Ash said this knowing Percy would have grabbed a vase.

"Fine" Percy huffed as they all met back there in 5 minutes and had things like eggs, toilet paper, water bombs, fake blood, even logs and Paul came back with a Golf Club – who knows where he got it from - and Golf Balls and also 5 masks and gloves.

"Take these" Paul said handing out the masks and gloves to everyone. Once they were all on and ready they all chose their most fastest and stealthy mode of transport. Ash and Cynthia were on Pidgeot since a Garchomp would have easily stood out in the night sky. Percy on Dragonite since they were going to Kanto and Paul and Reggie riding on Ash's Charizard. "Let's go" Ash said silently as they landed in Pewter City.

"Hey chuck us a stink bomb" Ash said as Paul threw a stink bomb to him. "I didn't mean it literally" Ash whispered juggling the stink bomb until he caught it. "You're the one who said it" Paul shrugged as Ash threw it into the Pewter City Gym. (Paybacks a Bitch)

"Nice shot, now to Cerulean" Ash said after about 5 minutes of stink bombing the town and flew over to the city. "What to use, Nine Iron or Wedge" Ash said looking over the golf clubs. "Opinion" "Nine Iron" Percy said smirking as they lined up outside the Cerulean City Gym.

Ash hit the ball and then yelled "FORE" and then ran back to Pidgeot and flew over to Honen to Petalburg City. "Sticky Notes" Ash said as he covered the whole Petalburg Gym in sticky notes. For the next hour or so Ash and his friends pulled pranks on anyone who betrayed him and any random person.

But by far the worst one of all was Ash buying Oreo's and putting toothpaste inside the Oreo's and placing them outside Trip's house in Glad Wrap. "Ash by all the things you've done tonight that is just plain old evil" Percy said looking scared.

"I know but hey, paybacks a bitch" Ash replied shrugging his shoulders. "Well now that we've done this why don't we go play some Beer Pong" Reggie questioned everyone as they all agreed in some shape, way or form.

Once they arrived back to the island they setup the game and the teams were Ash and Cynthia against Paul and Percy while Reggie refereed the match. It was first to 3 wins but both had two each and both sides were on their last cup with it currently being Percy's shot and they weren't playing with blocks.

"Come on just drain this one cup and I've got this" Percy said to himself as he shot the ball into the air but hit the edge of the plastic and bounced off. "Shit" Percy cursed under his breath as he missed the shot while Ash drained it winning them the game. While Percy was skulling the tequila as and Cynthia were celebrating.

"Nice game, movies" Ash said after celebrating as they all nodded and went back to their original spots and put on Road Trip and about half way through the movie Reggie fell asleep so they got permanent markers and drew on his face.

Then it was Paul and Percy and they followed the same fate as Reggie, which just left Cynthia and Ash and they just kept talking about random things until they both drifted off into sleep at the same time.

_Late Morning_

Ash's eyes fluttered open, and he looked around and for once he was the first one up – of course not counting his mum – and Ash was about to get up when he felt an unknown weight on his chest and arm and looked down to see Cynthia with her head on his chest and his arm around her shoulders.

Ash being unable to get up just sat there enjoying the feeling of holding Cynthia close and just stayed like that for a while unsure of the time since he couldn't get up. "Morning Cynthia" Ash said still holding her close.

"How could you tell I was up" Cynthia said eyes still closed. "Your breathing changed" Ash replied still holding her until yet again they heard a click noise and saw Percy and Paul taking photos. "Get rid of the noise" Paul said grumpily. "Sorry phone's fucked up" Percy replied looking at each other as they both started laughing, well Paul chuckled anyway.

"Face" they both said at the same time and left to clean up and the ruckus woke Reggie up, who went to have a shower leaving the two lying down alone until two decided it was time to get up – mind you it was a good 2 hours later which was about 1 in the afternoon.

"Hey guys come check the news report" Ash yelled calling everyone into the room to see what the fuss was. "Have a look at this" Ash said while everyone else sat down and focused on the TV.

"_And there is also damage to the Cerulean Gym as well as many other gyms like Petalburg which was covered in sticky notes and Striaton Gym which was covered in eggs as well-" _The news reporter said as Ash offed the TV and saw everyone smiling at the job they've done.

"Well I'm grabbing a bite to eat I'd recommend doing the same if we are going to train together" Ash said getting up and walking into the kitchen and eating a few sandwiches making sure to leave food for the others who were about 10 seconds after him.

"Okay well then I'm going to need you to send all your Pokemon other than your fighting type's or Agile bipedal Pokemon over to the other side if the Island" Ash said once they were all outside. Once that was done the remaining Pokemon were Paul's Electrivire, Aggron, Ursaring, Weavile, Scizor, Machamp, Alakazam and Magmortar.

Percy had Feraligator – his starter – Sandslash, Marowak, Excadrill, Rhydon, Golem, Golurk, Swampert, Poliwrath, Politoed, Floatzel, Kabutops, Piplup, Sneasel and Wartortle.

Reggie had an Ampharos, Granbull, Blaziken, Zangoose, Empoleon, Abomasnow, Krookodile and Golduck. Cynthia had Roserade, Lucario and Garchomp choosing to send all her newly caught Pokemon to the other side of the island to train.

Ash on the other hand had Pikachu, Primeape, Heracross, Totodile, Sceptile, Infernape, Buizel, Oshawott, Pignite, Krookodile, Scraggy, Leavanny, Larvitar, Riolu and Kirlia training. Infernape took the lead teaching them all to defend and attack using MMA.

After about 3 hours of the MMA they decided to stop for the day and decided that tomorrow they would train with their Pokemon as a group and decided the day after Rota they would have a mini tournament with each other.

Percy ended up being ref by bad luck missing out but they would do that and rotate and stopping 2 days before the tournament to leave for the Alpha Region to Diablo Island but of course they've got to get past the night in Rota first. _(Not going to time skip to then for now)_

"Sounds pretty good but I'm still going to have to train all of you guys eventually because well, I'll probably attract some weird gay team that is all focused on money and fashion in Kalos" Ash said jokingly.

"Yeah probably" Cynthia said giving a half smile. "Well anyway I'm going to be on the other side of the island if anyone want's me" Ash said before walking over to the other side of the island with his Pokemon as his entourage.

Once he arrived there he only found his Pokemon there assuming that all the other Pokemon went off to do their own thing after the training. Ash just sat there talking to all his Pokemon, new and old. "Anyway, we have a lot of stuff to do before the tournament, so who's with me" Ash said as he received many loud roars.

"Anyway I need to train with the Eevee's and some other things now you can do whatever you want and also when I return well be having a race" Ash said walking off with the Eevee's trailing him into the forest.

"I need three of you to step forward" Ash said as three of them did and Ash held out three stones. "Take a stone" Ash said as the Eevee's discussed what stone they were going to take and once they did they all touched the stone.

Then Flareon, Jolteon and Vaporeon appeared. "Good now I need 3 more to accompany me with Charizard to Sinnoh now" Ash said as two more of them stepped forward. "Good now let's go to Sinnoh" Ash said as they returned to the other Pokemon.

"Charizard we need a lift to Sinnoh, Eterna City first" Ash said as Charizard bent down and Ash and the Eevee's got on, leaving Pikachu behind seeing no need to take him. "So grass or ice" Ash asked the Pokemon as they began to chat.

"Eevee vee" Eevee one said. "Vee Eevee" said Eevee two said and it went on for about 20 seconds until they decided that Eevee one was Grass and two was ice. "Okay great, now let's get going" Ash said as they landed on the border of Eterna city and headed into the forest west of the city.

"Okay then let's find the moss rock" Ash said as they started walking around the forest until they saw a decent sized-rock that was covered in moss. "Touch it" Ash said as the Eevee happily complied and then evolved into Leafeon. "Well done Leafeon now to Snowpoint City" Ash said as they mounted Charizard who flew to Snowpoint city with no trouble despite the blizzard.

"Good work Charizard now to the cave" Ash said faking bravado as they walked into the cave to see a rock the same as the moss rock but covered in Ice. "Okay now Eevee touch it" Ash said but Eevee was way ahead of him and had already touched it and became Glaceon.

"Okay well let's get goi- Woah" Ash began until he saw an angry Medicham and shot a Focus Blast at them but the Pokemon jumped out of the way but hit Ash. "Eevee it's your time to shine" Ash said as he looked angry being hit by a Focus Blast.

"Eevee" Eevee said as it jumped in front of Ash looking determined to beat Medicham. "Okay Eevee use Quick Attack" Ash said as Eevee ran towards Medicham leaving a white trail behind him and hit Medicham but it looked like it did little to no damage.

"Ugh, try Bite" Ash commanded as Eevee yet again took off towards Medicham and bit it on the head this time doing noticeable damage. "Well done now Dodge the Fire Punch" Ash yelled as Eevee tried to jump away but was hit with the Fire Punch and collided with an icicle.

"Are you okay Eevee" Ash asked the evolution Pokemon as it got up and nodded in response. "Good now use Shadow Ball" Ash said but was cut off as Focus Blast him Eevee and this time struggled to get up. "Eevee are you hurt" Ash asked getting worried as the Pokemon on the sideline started to get anxious and started to cheer.

"Eevee" Eevee said slowly and quietly "Eevee" Eevee said louder. "EEVEE" Eevee yelled and started to glow a light blue and emerged a Pokemon no one knew. It was a pale cream-colored fur with pinkish feet, ears, and tail. "Sylveon" said the Pokemon. "So I guess you're a Sylveon eh, I'll ask Professor Rowan later" Ash said to himself.

"Let's use attract Sylveon" Ash said as hearts appeared around Sylveon and flew towards Medicham surrounding her and went into Medicham's body. "Great now go Pokeball" Ash said as he threw a Pokeball at Medicham and went inside the ball and the ball landed on the ground.

The ball shook once, twice, three times and then stopped. Medicham was caught. "Awesome" Ash said as he picked up the Pokeball and met Charizard outside looking suspiciously at Sylveon. "Don't worry Charizard, Sylveon's with me" Ash said as Charizard calmed down and they flew to Sandgem Town and landed outside Professor Rowan's lab.

"Hey Professor Rowan open up, it's urgent" Ash yelled through the door banging on it until Professor Rowan showed up. "What is it Ash" Professor Rowan said annoyed by the boy's rude appearance. "Uh, you might want to take a look at this" Ash said gesturing to Sylveon and the Professor's eye's opened so wide that you could compare them to the size of plates.

"No way is that a Sylveon" Professor Rowan said picking up the Pokemon. "Yes, now tell, me Eevee and I were battling a Medicham and evolved into a Sylveon why did this happen" Ash said throwing Medicham's Pokeball and catching.

"Well Eevee only evolve into Medicham if they really care for their trainers but I thought it was just a legend" Professor Rowan said as they all went inside the lab and Rowan stated doing test's on Sylveon. "You know that is the first real one to date. No one else on this planet owns a Sylveon, also Sylveon is a fairy type and no other Pokemon discovered is yet to be known as a fairy type so you also have the only fairy type Pokemon in existence" Professor Rowan said as this time it was Ash's turn to go wide-eyed.

"Great well I'll just have to take extra care of Sylveon then, won't I" Ash said as Sylveon started nuzzling his head. "Ash I'm going to say this for your own good do not, and I mean do not let anyone in the world get ahold of Sylveon especially someone like Team Rocket, okay" Rowan said as Ash nodded.

"No problem Professor I'll be on my way" Ash said as Rowan already had all the other Professor in the line and telling them about Sylveon. "Well then let's get going I'm starved" Ash said as he mounted Charizard and they took off towards their home.

"Good now go play and have fun but be careful Sylveon" Ash said as the Pokemon ran to the other Pokemon and started playing. "Now anyone who is up for the race come here" Ash said as all the Pokemon stepped.

"Good now I want all of the Pokemon that can fly, to fly too Pummelo Island and fly back, any who can swim there swim and anyone else run up the island's volcano then down the other side onto the beach then run along it too here" Ash said as all the Pokemon lined up ready to race.

"3, 2, 1, GO" Ash yelled as the Pokemon took off in different directions. After about 5 minutes Sceptile and Pikachu finished the races on land first, Lapras finished the one in the ocean first and Pidgeot won the flying race and within another five minutes all the other Pokemon finished.

"Good work everyone now you can rest night guys, let's go buddy" Ash said as Pikachu jumped on his shoulder and they walked off into the forest and back to the house. Once they got there they ate there food then went to watch TV with everyone else other than Delia, who was cleaning the house as usual, and Reggie, who was checking Delia's egg.

"Hey" Ash said flopping down onto a seat and lying down with Pikachu sprawled over his stomach. "Hey" everyone chimed. "What's on" Ash asked. "Nothing" Percy replied. "So where did you go" Cynthia asked.

"Well you might not believe me but I evolved some of my Eevee's into Flareon, Vaporeon, Jolteon, Leafeon and Glaceon then after that I caught a Medicham, and what else, oh, I know own a Sylveon which is a fairy type and the only one in existence is with me" Ash said smiling about what happened.

"Well that's good to… wait a second, only one in existence, with you" Percy began but was hit with realization. "Legend has it that Eevee will only evolve into Sylveon if the trainer and Pokemon are in perfect harmony and the Eevee would do anything for the trainer, even sacrifice itself" Cynthia said remembering a book she read.

"Also I must protect Sylveon from people like Team Rocket" Ash added. "That as well" Cynthia said. "Okay so now that you know that do not tell anyone about it, since I'm going to use it in the tournament as my secret weapon" Ash said smiling.

"Good idea for once, night" Paul said as he got up leaving the others in the lounge. "Well I'm heading off too" Percy said before yawning as the other two nodded. "Okay so what's going on in Rota" Cynthia asked Ash.

"Well the plan is go there dance a bit I get knighted by Queen Ilene and a few other stuff happens but that's the basics of it" Ash said. "Do you even know how to dance" Cynthia asked him as he shook his head.

"Now that you mention it, I have no clue whatsoever" Ash said as Cynthia sighed. "Okay let's move this stuff out of the way and I'll show you" Cynthia said getting and lifting one side of the table and Ash doing the same on the other side.

"How do you even know this stuff" Ash asked. "I took dance lessons as a kid" Cynthia said scrolling through her IPod and found a song and placed it on the radio dock and started to play it. "Place your right arm on my back and your left arm linked up with my right" Cynthia said as Ash followed the instructions and started to move to the beat.

"1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3," Cynthia counted as she and Ash danced and he picked it up quite fast and began to lead. Towards the end of the song they both realized how close they were to each other and began to lean in. Closer. Closer, until they were just an inch apart.

Then the music started to play Can't Hold Us and scared the shit out of them and they both jumped back and then they saw Pikachu video recording it with one of those really expensive camera's they use for TV.

"Good work" Cynthia said going to the kitchen to take a drink. "You too, I'm going for a walk" Ash said before he started walking to the door but stopped abruptly as Cynthia started talking "Can I come as well" "Sure" Ash replied as they both went outside and walked a couple hundred meters to the beach and walked along the shoreline.

After about half a kilometer they decided to stop and sit down at the beach. "So how do you think you're going to fair in the tournament" Ash asked Cynthia. "Pretty good, from what I hear the Gym Leaders, Elite 4, Champions and Battle Frontier Brains have to compete" Cynthia said regretting it instantly.

"Good time for some payback" Ash said as Cynthia looked at him. "You do know revenge isn't always the key" Cynthia said wisely. "I know but this is the right time for revenge and I've got it all planned out" Ash said. "Your cold" Ash said suddenly. "Na I'm fine don't worry" Cynthia replied.

"Here take my jacket" Ash said taking off his jacket and handing it to Cynthia. "No keep it I'll live" Cynthia said. "No you take it or else" Ash said. "Or else what" Cynthia said hoping to get off topic. "I'll let your mind wonder but take the damn jacket" Ash said putting on her shoulders.

"Fine but have you ever thought about ever becoming a politician, I mean you are very persistent" Cynthia said smiling. "If Pokemon fails, I'll look into it" Ash said chuckling but he started shivering. "Now your cold" Cynthia said.

"Yeah so I'd rather be cold than let you be cold, it's my code of honor" Ash said faking bravado. "Fine then Sir Ketchum, well share" Cynthia said playing along with the joke. "Okay" Ash said succumbing to Cynthia as he moved closer to her and they both went into the jacket both blushing by the closeness of the other

"Are you happy" Ash asked suddenly. "Of course I'm happy" Cynthia said shocked at what he said. "Good because I don't want you to feel complied to live with me" Ash said looking down at the sand. "I never felt that because you always know how to spruce up my day" Cynthia said as they both lied down in the sand.

"Is it my handsome looks, my awesome personality or my epicness" Ash said jokingly. "I'd have to say all of the above" Cynthia said smiling but not joking. "So are you happy" Cynthia asked Ash. "As happy as I've ever been" Ash started "I've got my mum and Mimey living here cleaning, we own an island, we've got Reggie as a breeder, Paul as my Rival, Percy as my childhood friend and the most wonderful girl in the world by my side" Ash said smiling even though he was blushing by the last part.

"Nice joke Ash" Cynthia said blushing red as a strawberry. "Who ever said I was joking" Ash said suddenly looking into her eyes. "No one" Cynthia said as they both pulled away looking at the stars and silence overcame them.

Soon they were both asleep on the beach until Ash awoke feeling something on his foot and saw the tide had come in. "Ahhhhh, Cynthia wake up the tides coming in" Ash yawned while shaking Cynthia trying to wake her up and succeeded. "Huh what's going on" Cynthia asked before yawning.

"Tide" Ash said gesturing to the ocean that had crept up on them. "Okay I think it's time we head back to the house" Cynthia said getting up and miraculously they both still had the jacket on. They waked back in silence. Once they got to the house they went inside and Cynthia took a drink of water.

"I'm off to bed I'll see you in the morning" Cynthia said as she climbed the stairs. "Me too" Ash said going up the stairs taking two at a time. Once they got to the top of the staircase Ash and Cynthia gave each other a quick hug then went to their respective rooms.

Once he got to his room he collapsed onto his bed and started to think about everything that happened. The Dance. The Stroll. The almost Kiss. But one thing was for sure.

"I'm in love with Cynthia" Ash whispered before drifting off into a dream filled sleep.

_Time Skip to Day before Rota_

Since Kirlia was more comfortable with the other Pokemon, Ash, Riolu, Pikachu and Charizard were tying up a few loose ends, so in other words, Riolu was training at the summit of Mt Coronet. "Good Riolu Aura Sphere" Ash said as Riolu dodged the Thunderbolt from Pikachu and shot off an Aura Sphere almost making contact. Almost.

"That's enough of that, well take a break then after that well head home and have a practice battle with Percy for some fun" Ash said chuckling as they got back on Charizard and flew back to the island. Once they got there and challenged Percy to a battle, well he just couldn't say no.

"What do you say to a double battle" Percy suggested as Ash contemplated it. "Sounds like a good idea so Riolu, Kirlia you up for it" Ash asked the Pokemon next to him. "_Yes/Yes Master" Kirlia and Riolu said. _"Riolu don't call me master" Ash sighed.

"_Yes Master" Riolu replied smiling as Ash sighed._ "Anyway let's just battle" Percy said as he released two Pokemon. Dugtrio and Marowak. "Alright then give me your best shot" Ash said gesturing him to attack. "Dugtrio use Night Slash on Kirlia, Marowak use Flamethrower on Riolu" Percy commanded.

"Okay Kirlia use Psychic on the Flamethrower and send it into Dugtrio" Ash said as the Kirlia did just that. "Good, now use Aura Sphere on Marowak, Riolu" Ash said as Riolu dispelled a ball of Aura at Marowak. "Deflect it with Bone Club" Percy commanded and sent it flying harmlessly away off to the sideline.

"Well done Marowak now use Bone Rush" Percy said as Marowak extended the Bone in his hand (NOT LIKE THAT) and ran at Riolu. "Show them a real Bone Rush, Riolu" Ash said as Riolu began to do the same thing as Marowak and they had a bone fight leaving it be Kirlia and Dugtrio in a one on one battle.

"Alright Kirlia use Magical Leaf" Ash said as Kirlia made purple glowing leafs appear and sent them shooting at Dugtrio who was hit by them. "Take this Dugtrio use Sucker Punch" Percy said as Dugtrio dug it's way underground and hit Kirlia from directly under her doing a lot of damage to her which left struggling to get up.

"Dugtrio finish this off with…huh" Percy began but was cut off as Riolu started glowing blue and evolved into Lucario. "Great now Lucario send Marowak into Dugtrio into with Force Palm" Ash said excitedly as Marowak was sent crashing into Dugtrio.

"Ash, I concede" Percy said hanging his head in defeat. "Okay then" Ash said as both trainers went to check on their Pokemon. After that Ash decided that he needed some time to think about things so he went off with Pidgeot and Pikachu and decided to go for a fly to Honen.

Once they got there they decided to go for a walk through the cave of origin where he just happened to see Gary and Dawn. "Pikachu is that really them" Ash asked the yellow Pokemon who nodded who just happened to hear and turned around.

"Ash, is that really you, please tell me that's you" Dawn said running up and throwing herself onto Ash giving him a hug. "WHAT DO YOU WANT" Ash yelled as Dawn quickly backed away. "Look Ash were sorry about what happened" Gary quickly said as Ash looked unamused. "Start explaining then, or you're going to see how much stronger Pikachu has got" Ash demanded.

"Ash we're sorry but they made us" Dawn began with tears in her eyes. "They threatened my mum and Professor Oak of if we didn't say those stuff" Dawn said with tears flowing down her face. "Ash, she's not lying" Gary said sincerely. "I know" Ash said. "Ash please forgive us – wait what do you mean you know" Gary said shocked.

"It's an aura thing now" Ash replied losing his anger. "Ash, we are sorry but would you forgive us" Gary pleaded. "Okay but you'll have to prove it" Ash said. "Okay I've still got my half of the Pokeball" Gary said pulling it out of his bag.

"Okay that proves it but next time tell me if something like that will happen and I'll whoop there asses to the moon" Ash said smiling. "So anyway how about a little battle, for old time sake" Gary said with a sad smile. "Okay then follow me" Ash said as he got on Pidgeot.

"So Ashy boy is that you're old Pidgeot" Gary said as he climbed on Skarmory and Dawn climbed on his Fearow. "Pidgeot?" Dawn questioned them. "Oh, I never told you about Pidgeot" Ash said as Pidgeot faked looking hurt and flew upside and shook him off for a few seconds before getting him from mid-air.

"Something tells me that's not the first time that's not the first time it's happened" Dawn muttered under her breath. "Yeah anyway what's the deal with Pidgeot" Dawn asked again. "Second Pokemon I ever caught and it was with a Caterpie" Ash said chuckling. "Only you Ash" Dawn muttered. "Yeah but then I had to release him to look after a flock of Pidgey and Pidgeotto from a flock of Fearow and Spearow" Ash said.

"So anyway where are we going" Gary asked as Ash smiled an unnoticeable smile. "You'll see" Ash said softly.

"Welcome to Casa de Ketchum" Ash said as the other two looked in awe and envy "also my island" Ash added as their mouths just dropped and eyes widened even more. "Okay so who lives here" Gary asked after getting over the initial shock of the place.

"Oh just me, mum, Cynthia, Percy, Paul, Reggie and a lot of Pokemon including several legendries" Ash said as they both fainted. After about 10 seconds they came around and just stared at Ash. "What" Ash asked. "This place is fucking awesome" Gary yelled, "Oh and did you say good ole Percy is here as well" Gary said smiling.

"AND PAUL LIVES HERE" Dawn yelled. "Yeah so what's so wrong about that" Ash said smiling. "Well the fact that he's rude to his Pokemon" Dawn replied in a huff. "He's changed, give him a chance before you judge him and also do not and I mean DO NOT bring up Cynthia's title match loss" Ash said.

"Fine" Dawn said in a huff. "You're on then after this you and me a full 3 on 3 battle" Gary said cockily. "Time to shut down your ego" Ash said smiling.

"Please my ego's way too big for that to happen" Gary said chuckling. "Well see" Ash said smiling. "Well anyway let's go ask everyone" Ash said walking in as Gary and Dawn looked slightly nervous. "Calm down, once I explain they'll understand" Ash said as the others walked in behind him.

"Hey As- Hey man what are they doing here" Percy said jumping up to deck Gary. "Percy calm the fuck down and I'll explain" Ash said deadly serious as everyone was looking at them in hatred except Paul who was just sipping a coffee smiling amused "Shit just got interesting" Paul said smiling.

Once Ash explained there story and how he forgave them the others had as well. "Okay so Ash what do you say to our battle now" Gary said excitedly. "Okay" Ash said walking outside of the house as everyone followed. Once they prepared they decided it would be on the Lake which had several platforms on it.

"Call out your first Pokemon" Reggie said who was refereeing the match. "Quilava, I choose you" Ash said throwing a Pokeball and Quilava appeared as Gary looked slightly unsettled. "Go Electrivire" Gary said sending out his trusty electric type Pokemon.

"Begin" Reggie said as both trainers. "Flamethrower/Thunderbolt" the trainers yelled as both Pokemon fired of their attacks and made contact none of them budging. "There evenly matched" Dawn stated as Cynthia smiled "Think again"

As soon as Cynthia said this Quilava's flamethrower started gaining ground on the Thunderbolt until it made contact and did a significant amount of damage. "Well done Quilava" Ash said as Quilava jumped back on the platform in front of Ash as Electrivire managed to pull itself out of the water.

"Not bad Ash, Electrivire use Thunderpunch" Gary commanded as Electrivire ran at Quilava fist glowing and crackling with electricity. "Smokescreen then Agility into Quick Attack" Ash said as Quilava dispersed smoke and Electrivire couldn't see and was suddenly hit by Quilava from behind by a powerful quick attack that knocked Electrivire out.

"Ash and Quilava win" Reggie announced. "Quilava return I might need you later" Ash said recalling the Fire type Pokemon. "Go Umbreon" Gary said throwing a Pokeball and Umbreon appeared. "Pikachu I choose you" Ash said as Pikachu jumped off his shoulder and onto the platform.

"Pikachu use Thunderbolt" Ash said as Pikachu shot of a bolt of electricity at Umbreon. "Shadow Ball" Gary commanded as Umbreon fired a shadow ball at Pikachu's Thunderbolt making contact and ended with an explosion.

"Quick Attack" Both trainers shouted as there Pokemon took off and kept ramming into each other over and over. "This is getting boring, finish it with Volt Tail" Ash said smiling. "Huh" everyone but Dawn said but all watched intently as Pikachu combined Volt Tackle and Iron Tail into one and knocked out Umbreon.

Once they both recalled their Pokemon Gary sent out Blastoise and Ash sent out, "Sylveon, I choose you" Ash said as Sylveon appeared on a platform. "No, no, no, no, no, no, YOU HAVE A SYLVEON" Gary yelled as the whole island shook.

"IT'S SO CUTE" Dawn yelled and would've run up to grab it if Percy didn't hold her back. "Don't even try" Percy said smiling. "Sylveon as in the Pokemon from legend as in fairy type destroyer of dragon type Sylveon as in only Sylveon if it would give its life for you Sylveon" Gary said going on and on about Sylveon.

"Are we going to battle or what" Ash said as Gary refocused. "Right, Blastoise use Hydro Pump" Gary said as Blastoise shot water from its jet's and aimed for Sylveon. "Dodge then use Moonblast" Ash commanded as Sylveon dodged the Hydro Pump and shot its attack right back at it making contact.

"Not bad but try this on for size, Skull Bash" Gary said as Blastoise flung itself at Sylveon covered in a white cloak. "Counter with Double Edge" Ash said as Sylveon copied Blastoise and met mid field and collided and caused an explosion of big magnitude.

Once the smoke cleared you could see both Pokemon were down. "Both Pokemon are down leaving Ash as the winner" Reggie announced and then took the Pokemon from the trainers and went to heal them. "Great battle Ash, you've gotten way better since our last one" Gary complimented Ash as they walked into the house to grab a drink.

"You too, I've heard you were invited to the tournament, so are you two going to compete" Ash asked the researcher and coordinator. "Yep/Of course" replied Dawn and Gary as they both smiled. "Good I could use some competition" Ash said smiling. "I'm guessing everyone else is as well" Dawn asked as Ash poured them all a glass of lemonade.

"Even Reggie" Ash said smiling knowing that Dawn would be shocked. "Also it is compulsory for all Gym Leaders, Elite 4, Champions and Frontier Brains to compete" Ash said knowing he'll be getting much unwanted attention.

"So it will be somewhat challenging" Cynthia said before taking a swig at her lemonade. "Good I look forward to whooping some ass" Dawn said before getting a few looks. "What" Dawn said. "Never thought I'd here the day when words like that came out of your mouth" Ash said smiling.

"Also did you hear about the damage to the gyms and stuff" Percy said smiling. "Yeah, whoever did it did a damn good job of it… wait a second that was you guys wasn't it" Gary began but changed course. "Well what else were we going to do for Ash's 18th birthday party other than get drunk and watch movies" Percy replied.

"Still the same old Percy" "Still the same old Gary" Percy came back with. "Touché" Gary said chuckling. "Anyway anything new" Gary asked Ash. "Same old same old, catching Pokemon, training Pokemon being an idiot" Ash said with a smile. "Oh and don't forget tomorrow" Paul said smirking. "Fuck up" Ash said slightly angry getting the ulterior motive of it.

"Oh well we've got a ball on tomorrow and you're welcome to come" Ash invited the duo. "Really a ball, that's a good one Ash" Gary said laughing. "I become an Aura guardian" Ash said as Gary stopped laughing. "I'm coming" Gary stated quickly.

"Thought so, now I'll leave you two to go shopping" Ash said walking away quickly leaving Gary to the torture. "SHOPPING LET'S GO, LET'S GO NOW" Dawn squealed. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Yelled Gary as he was dragged out of the house.

_Later that Night_

"Hey Ash" Paul said smiling. "Don't forget the deal" Paul whispered in his ear before heading off to bed leaving Ash to ponder in his own thoughts until Cynthia walked in with her night clothes on. "Hey" Cynthia said snapping Ash out of his thoughts. "Hey" Ash replied as they just watched the TV for a while until they heard a knock on the door and Ash got up to answer it.

"Ugh, hey Ash can I stay the night" Gary asked as he collapsed on the floor with Dawn behind him picking up all the bags of clothes that he dropped as Ash sighed. "I guess but no funny business" Ash said helping Gary up.

"Okay but can you show us to our rooms" Dawn said before walking in. "If I must" Ash sighed before showing them their rooms before going downstairs and sitting down next to Cynthia. "You ready for tomorrow" Cynthia asked him. "Hell no, I'm so fucking nervous" Ash said as he leaned into Cynthia.

"Relax, all you got to do is have a dance and sit on a chair looking pretty" Cynthia said smiling. "If only you knew the half of it" Ash said closing his eyes for a second. "I'm guessing it's something to do with your joke slash deal" Cynthia said sighing inwardly.

"Basically, except it's not going to be easy" Ash said. "What is it" Cynthia asked curiously. "You'll find out tomorrow, night" Ash said giving her a kiss on the head before going off to his room to sleep. "Arcues, help me tomorrow" Ash said before going to sleep.

Ash's eyes fluttered open as the sun peered through the curtains and onto his eyes. He looked around for Pikachu but couldn't see him, so he assumed he was up. He looked at the clock and it read 10:30 so he didn't sleep in too.

"Today's the day" Ash said to himself getting ready but not changing into his clothes yet since there would be plenty of time to do it later. Once that was done everyone but Dawn and Cynthia were there but you could already guess where they were.

"Today's the big day, huh Ash" Paul said smirking darkly. "Shut it or I'll deck you" Ash said sternly. "Yeah whatever but remember if you don't" Paul said cracking his knuckles "Well I'll just let your mind wonder for a bit now"

"What's this deal I've been hearing about" Gary asked taking a sip of his tea. "He tells Cynthia he loves her" Paul said smiling knowing that Gary would choke and spit out his tea. Which Happened. "HAHAHAHAHAH" Gary laughed. "He's not joking" Ash said deadly serious as Gary stopped laughing.

"Okay, good luck but when did you realize you were in love" Gary asked him. "I don't know just kind of hit me" Ash said smiling, thinking about all the times they shared. "What about the bitches" Gary asked thinking back to his days as a kid.

"There just that, Bitches" Ash said. "Good anyway how did you get over your denseness" Reggie asked. "I was never dense it was just an act this guy" Ash said pointing to Paul "figured it out" Ash finished. "Well I've got to head off to Rota to prepare and stuff see you later" Ash said but not before walking out.

Once he was outside he called over his Lucario, Pikachu, Pidgeot and Kirlia but to his surprise a Gardevoir came over. "Do I want to ask" Ash asked Gardevoir and Lucario. _"No" was the response by both Lucario and Gardevoir._

"Okay well we got to head off to Rota so inside guys" Ash said holding out 2 Pokeballs and returned Gardevoir and Lucario. "Let's go Pikachu" Ash said, both of them jumping on top of Pidgeot who took off towards Rota in Kanto.

Once they arrived in Rota they met with Queen Ilene who showed Ash to his room in the castle since he would now be an Aura apprentice he would have one. After that he got a personal tour from the Queen through the castle.

_After the Day of Preparing_

The music began at 6:30 and people crowded onto the dance floor and began dancing. Ash even saw strangely enough, Paul and Dawn there dancing, definitely going ask Paul about that later. He had organized with the Queen to let him outside to talk to Cynthia at about 8.

Speak of the devil, she just appeared in a Diamond/Silver colored dress that reached down to her knees and was in a pair of high heels and the dress had no sleeves and she had little to no makeup on. She looked beautiful.

Cynthia walked up to Ash who was in the clothes of an Aura Guardian (8th movie) and gave him a quick hug. "Hey" Cynthia said while they were still hugging. "Hey, you look beautiful" Ash said pulling away from the hug and could see many people- both guys and girls- glaring at the two in envy.

"Thanks, you look pretty hot too" Cynthia said blushing beet red as Ash caught on with the blushing game. "Thanks, you know I would normally have to sit in this chair the whole time but seeing as I'm very convincing I'm allowed out of it at about 8" Ash said smiling.

"Good to know but don't you have to dance" Cynthia asked hopingly. "Yep but that's after I'm knighted" Ash said smiling. "Good to know my lessons weren't in vain" Cynthia said smiling. "Hey have you seen Lucario and Gardevoir" Ash asked suddenly.

"No and Gardevoir?" Questioned Cynthia. "Kirlia evolved, don't ask me how" Ash said scanning the crowd. "Over there with Percy talking" Cynthia said. "Hey can you get Lucario for me, I need him with me when I'm knighted" Ash asked Cynthia who nodded. "Be back in a sec, don't go anywhere" Cynthia said giving Ash a wink before walking off to get Lucario.

"Hey" a random girl said who jumped out of the crowd. "Hi" Ash said slowly, creeped out by her appearance. "Would you like to go on a date with me, my daddy is rich and I could pay you" the girl said smiling. "A little bit forward but no thanks I don't date sluts" Ash said prepared to get a slap but the girl just kept persisting.

"Please I'll pay you 5 million if you go on a date with me" the girl pleaded. "Eh hem" someone cleared there throat from behind them. Cynthia. "Lucario would you please dispose of her quickly" Ash said very fast. The next thing you see is the girl flying across the ballroom until she crashed into the punch landing headfirst in it. "You'll rue this day… whatever your name is" the girl muttered before walking out of the ballroom.

"Thank you Lucario she was really beginning to bug me" Ash said after he, Cynthia and Lucario stopped laughing at her flying across the room and everyone's face's. "Hey Cynthia mind coming out with me to the balcony I need a breather" Ash said getting and handing Lucario the staff. "Sure" Cynthia replied.

"Keep the seat warm and don't kill anyone" Ash said to Lucario who just smiled. _"I'll try" Lucario said while spinning the staff on his finger_ _as Ash just sighed_. "Whatever be back soon" Ash said walking away with Cynthia to the balcony.

"It's beautiful out here" Cynthia said smiling looking over the balcony. "It sure is" Ash said but not looking over the balcony but at her. "Cynthia I need to tell you something" Ash began as he looked into Cynthia gray eyes.

"Here goes nothing" Ash muttered before he started speaking. "Cynthia you are the most beautiful person I have ever met, you have a great personality, you are a great Pokemon trainer, you have the best smile that could brighten up even my worst day, as long as you're happy then so am I, I guess what I'm trying to say is that I love you Cynthia" Ash said but not before he finished he felt Cynthia's lips crash onto his as their lips moved in sync with one other, both of them in heaven but unfortunately, you have to breath.

"I love you too Ash, if you couldn't tell" Cynthia said taking a seat and pulling Ash down with her. They both just sat there looking over the balcony with Cynthia head resting on Ash's shoulder until Cynthia spoke up. "That was the deal wasn't it" Cynthia stated.

"Yes" Ash sighed. "Okay good to know" Cynthia said smiling. "Well as much as I'm enjoying this we might want to head inside" Ash said reluctantly. "I know" Cynthia said as they both got up but hands still intertwined.

Once they reentered the ballroom and Ash returned back to his seat, after about 5 minutes they started the knighting ceremony. "Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town, I we are hereby gathered here today of your knighting" Ilene began.

"Will you always defend a lady" asked Ilene. "Yes, my Queen" Ash answered as he was on one knee. "Will you always speak the truth and only the truth" Ilene asked. "Yes, my Queen" Ash answered again. "Will you always be charitable and defend the poor and helpless" Ilene asked again. "Yes, my Queen" Ash answered yet again.

It went on for a while until the Queen finished all the questions and Ash answered them all correctly. "Ash you have passed the test of Integrity, now I hereby dub you Aura Guardian, Sir Ash Ketchum" Queen Ilene said as she dubbed Ash with his staff.

"Thank you my queen but if I remember correctly I'm only an Aura Apprentice" Ash whispered to the Queen under the applause as the Queen just smiled. "You'll see" Ilene whispered back. "I also hereby present Sir Ash Ketchum's Trainer, Riley Gen" Ilene said gesturing to the door where Riley appeared much to Ash's surprise.

"Well if it isn't Ash" Riley said smiling as Ash grinned. "Yes, how are you" Ash said shaking Riley's hand. "Great what about you" Riley answered as he began a conversation with Ash until it got relatively late. "Hey Ash, were about to head off" Cynthia said slipping her hand into Ash's.

"Okay be with you in a sec" Ash answered her giving her a peck on the cheek before going back to talking with Riley. "So I won't be back until I'm requested by the queen so I won't need to train or anything" Ash said shell shocked. "Basically, so you really won't be called here unless it's an emergency but I'll checkup on you while you are in Kalos" Riley said as he gave Ash a handshake and Ash walked off.

Once they got home, Ash said goodnight to everyone then went straight to his bed and collapsed on it thinking. What a Great Day.


	5. Chapter 5

_Time Skip to 2 Days before Pokemon World Tournament_

"Hey Ash you all packed" Percy yelled from his room across the hall. "Yeah" Ash yelled back zipping his bags shut. "So are you ready for this" a familiar voice said softly from across his room. As Ash looked back he could see Cynthia, the girl he loved.

"Of course, what about you" Ash asked as she came and sat down on his bed. "Definitely" Cynthia replied before Ash gave her a peck on the lips. "So how are we doing this" Ash asked Cynthia as they left the room. "Were all going to Vermillion City on Paul's Salamance then well catch a ship to Diablo Island" Cynthia said smiling as they appeared at the bottom of the stairs.

"Good so are you all ready to head off" Gary asked everyone since he and Dawn had basically moved in since the apology. "Almost, I just need to return my Pokemon then we are all set" Ash said walking out and returning five minutes later with his signature bag filled with Pokeballs except for 6 on the front of his belt and 3 on the back for emergency.

"Ready" Ash said as everyone was in the kitchen discussing things and they all walked out as Paul got Salamance out of his Pokeball and they all climbed on him before they all took off to Vermillion City. "So how many trainers are competing in this tournament" Ash asked Reggie. "The top 2048 highest ranking trainers over the decade" Reggie said who obviously did his homework.

"But, knowing Scott he'll do something convoluted and to mess with everyone's head" Reggie stated as Ash chuckled. "Yep that's Scott tenfold" Ash said smiling. "Were here" Paul said from atop Salamance's head.

"Okay then, how long till the boats leave" Percy asked Gary. "20 minutes give or take a bit" Gary answered "but we can get on now" Gary said finishing off statement. Once they touched down everyone went to go book the rooms. "What do you mean there are only 7 rooms left" Ash said sighing. "I'm sorry but they are all booked out" the receptionist apologized.

"All good, well take them" Ash said before receiving the keys since it was all expenses paid trip. "I got my own room" everyone called a bit too fast for Ash and he and Cynthia were stuck in the same room. "Now, now you two nothing dirty" Delia said smiling innocently as the two blushed bright red looking at the ground.

"Mom" Ash complained as his mom just smiled. "Looks like it's you and me Ash" Cynthia said sighing as Ash dished out all the keys before walking to his room and entering it.

It was nice, there was a window that had an oceanfront view, a Queen sized bed with a TV in front of it and plenty of room to let out some of their Pokemon if need be. "It's nice" Ash said smiling as Cynthia nodded placing her bags next to the bed.

"Hey Ash" Paul whispered gesturing for Ash to come over to the corridor so Ash strolled to the corridor. "Here" Paul said handing Ash something and Ash looked confused. "It's protection" Paul said before walking away laughing. "Hey get your mind out of the gutter" Ash somewhat yelled across the corridor.

"You want me take it back" Paul said as Ash shook his head, almost too rapidly as Paul just laughed to himself and walked off. Once Ash pocketed the protection and walked in the plopped himself onto the bed and flicked on the TV.

After about 5 minutes Cynthia walked out of the bathroom with her hair slightly damp and she was in her nightclothes, even though it was only about 10 in the morning. "You already going to bed" Ash joked to her.

"No but we have a room to ourselves and we might as well make the most of it" Cynthia said smirking as she just plopped done onto the bed as Ash just flicked off his jacket and put on a pair of shorts. "Got a point" Ash said smirking just as much as Cynthia.

"Want to watch a movie" Cynthia asked her boyfriend. "Sure, what do you want to watch" Ash asked Cynthia. "What about Pirates of the Caribbean" Cynthia suggested. "All 4?" Ash asked her and Cynthia just nodded.

_After the movies plus others and some room service_

"Hey I need some air, want to go to the roof" Ash asked Cynthia, jumping off the bed. "Yeah, sounds good" Cynthia said putting a robe on over her clothes as Ash just chucked his jacket back on again. Once they got out of the room, Cynthia slipped her hand into Ash's and got a few looks in the hallways.

Once they reached the roof without much trouble, they just sat there looking out to the sea and stars. "Who do you plan to use first in the tournament" Cynthia asked Ash. "Depends what Scott and Goodshow have planned" Ash said slipping an arm around her waist, pulling her near.

"Good point, knowing them they'll manage to drag the whole tournament on for a month" Cynthia said resting her head on Ash's shoulder. "Yeah" was all Ash said. After about 10 minutes just sitting there they decided to head in and go to bed early since the ship would be docking at 5 am.

Once they jumped into bed and just flicked the TV on just for the sake of it. "Night Cynthia" Ash said. "Night Ash" Cynthia said giving Ash a kiss before heading off to sleep with her head on Ash's chest.

_Early Morning_

"ATTENTION ALL PASSENGERS, WE WILL BE DOCKING IN 5 MINUTES PREPARE TO DEPART" a Sailor said over the intercom. "Ugh" groaned Ash covering his ears. "Wow that must have been loud if it woke you up" Cynthia said climbing out of bed and getting into the bathroom before Ash.

"Better get ready, I'll have a shower at the hotel" Ash said putting his clothes on and Cynthia walked out in her usual attire. "Better get going" Ash said grabbing his bags and picking up a still sleeping Pikachu as they both walked out to meet everyone in the hallway.

"Morning everyone" Ash said as they all replied in some way. "So are we going to get off this ship or what" Percy said looking pumped. "Hold your horses" Ash said as they started to walk towards the exit. "Hey, watch it" said a voice up front. "No, not this early in the morning" Ash groaned as all color drained from his face.

"I've got this" Paul said before releasing a Pokemon. "Alakazam teleport us out of this damn boat" Paul said and the soon all appeared outside of the ship on the docks. "Thanks Paul" Ash said as Paul just nodded once in acknowledgement.

"Where exactly do we register" Ash asked Reggie who was looking on the map. "In there" Reggie said pointing to the giant stadium that was the WPA. (World Pokemon Arena) "Damn that's a nice stadium" Gary said in awe.

"Yeah and I'm going to be holding the cup inside that stadium" Ash said dreaming. "Over my dead body" Percy replied. "I'll happily have that arranged" Paul said cutting in to the conversation. "How much" Ash asked Paul. "No pay, I'll do it just because he reckons he can beat me" Paul said pondering ways to kill him.

"Okay now that how much Percy is going to be killed for is arranged, can we please go sign up now" Cynthia asked and with that they all stared walking towards the stadium. Once they arrived at the stadium, and after a 10 minute wait in line they were finally served.

"I'll need your Pokedex's" the woman at the counter said as they all handed over there Pokedex's to the lady. "Okay then here are you Pokedex's back and your keys to the rooms you'll be staying in" the lady said handing the Pokedex's back to their owners respectively and giving all the keys to Delia. Once they got outside they decided to go to their rooms and unpack but…

"ASH" someone from behind them shouted and they all turned around to see one of Ash's oldest rivals. "Hey Ritchie" Ash said as Ritchie stopped running in front of the group. "Hey Ash who's the twin with the twin Pikachu" Percy asked as they stood next to each other.

"Ritchie, I'm sure you remember Gary but these are Dawn, Paul, Percy, Reggie Paul's brother, my mom Delia and Cynthia" Ash said gesturing to those trainers respectively. "Hey I'm Ritchie and this is Sparky" Ritchie said scratching Sparky under his chin.

"Yeah I say you two are twins" Dawn said smiling as everyone agreed in some way. "Well if it isn't Ash" someone said from behind them as they all turned around to see Harrison. "Hey Harrison, long time no see" Ash said shaking Harrison's hand.

"Ash" someone from behind them said and Ash was suddenly thrown into the fountain next to him then saw Cameron, Bianca, Stephan, Barry, Morrison, Nando, Tyson, Casey, Virgil and Rafe. (7th movie guy with Blaziken that kicks ass) "Hey all it's been a while" Ash said smiling being surrounded by most of his rivals.

"So you got invited to, huh" Cameron said with Lucario by his side. "Ah, well I did beat the Kanto Battle Frontier" Ash replied as most people looked on confused. "Okay I'm going to say this once" Ash said with one hand on his head. "Okay this is Ritchie, Harrison, Cameron, Bianca, Barry, Stephan, Morrison, Nando, Tyson, Casey, Virgil, Rafe, Percy, Reggie, Paul, Gary, Dawn, my mom Delia, and last but ,most certainly not least, my girlfriend, Cynthia" Ash said as he and Cynthia blushed at the label and looked onto many wide eyes.

"Well I never thought I'd see the day" Ritchie said chuckling. "I reckon" Morrison said chuckling himself. "Why does everyone have the same damn reaction" Ash whined as everyone else laughed. "So are you all of you registered" Ash asked everyone as they all responded in some way.

"Good now I'll look forward to beating all of you in the tournament" Ash said laughing softly as his rivals looked at him in disbelief. "Please, no way you're going to beat me" Tyson stated, arms crossed. "Okay then let's settle this in the tournament" Nando said singsong being the sensible one.

"Fine" Ash said in a huff as he turned off to go to the hotel that they had on the island. "So where is your hotel" Bianca asked Ash. "Hotel 3" Ash replied as they headed there. "Nice me too" Cameron said as he bumped into someone. "Hey watch where you're going" a voice familiar voice said.

"Geez mind your manners, sorry" Cameron said. "No, he's not" Ash said rudely as he turned around to face who it was. "Well if it isn't another idiot" the person replied. "Coming from you" Ash replied as Ritchie and Harrison looked wide-eyed.

"Would want to put your money where your mouth is" the girl said. "Fine then" Ash said chuckling. "What" she asked angrily. "The fact that you actually reckon you can beat me is funny" Ash replied. "Over my dead body" the girl said as Ash looked at Paul who held a zero in his hand. "That can be arranged" Ash said laughing as she shivered.

"Are we going to battle or what" Ash said drawing a certain Pokeball, smirking. "Okay" she replied pulling a Pokeball from her waist as a crowd began to grow near the lake they were at. "Go Gyarados" she said tossing a Pokeball as a Gyarados appeared in the lake and Ash started laughing.

"That same old trick huh, well try this on for size I might think you'll recognize this Pokemon" Ash said as he threw the Pokeball. Togekiss. "What do you mean that its familia- no you did not" Shouted an enraged girl. "Yes I did, Misty" Ash said smiling. "How, ha" she asked obviously pissed off.

"I'm the chosen one, I have a few favours anyway are we going battle" Ash asked as she was just frozen in shock. "Ugh Togekiss use a weak Air Slash" Ash said as Togekiss used a weak Air Slash, doing severe damage to Gyarados, snapping Misty out of her trance.

"Okay then Gyarados use Flamethrower" Misty said as Gyarados shot a stream of fire at Togekiss and Ash made no command whatsoever. "Ha, what kind of trainer are you letting your Pokemon get severely hurt in a battle" Misty taunted while Ash just smirked and pointed up. "What, Togekiss looks unharmed whatsoever" Virgil said shocked by its defense.

"That is generally what happens when you have 3 weeks of intense training" Cynthia said smiling by everyone's reaction. "Then I'd hate to see Charizard" Harrison muttered. "Care to finish this with Extreme Speed" Ash said joyfully as Togekiss complied and sped towards Gyarados at unimaginable speed hitting it and knocking it out.

"And you're a Gym Leader, pathetic" Paul said walking away. "Great job Togekiss, return" Ash said returning Togekiss and walking away from Misty with everyone else in tow. "Care to explain what just happened there Ash because last I checked Misty was one of your friends" Ritchie asked confused.

"That bitch is no friend of mine" Ash said still wound up from the battle. "Someone else care to explain, I need to cool down" Ash said running into the forest. "I'll do it" Cynthia volunteered as everyone looked at her.

"Well basically after Ash's loss in the Unova League, all of Ash's friends turned on him and what not, burned his house down and other stuff like that and they even threatened Professor Oak and Dawn's mother if they didn't turn on him" Cynthia explained briefly as mostly everyone looked shocked at this.

"Harsh" Virgil said looking shocked and pissed off. "Wow, well let me just say this, they better not face me in battle since I'll demolish them and humiliate them" Barry said darkly. "Damn straight" Gary said sadly.

"Anyway, what's past is past, we now have a while tropical island to ourselves, Ash is an Aura Guardian and are heading off to Kalos after the tournament" Percy said smiling. "Same we were going there as well" Bianca said. "Good, It will be somewhat challenging in Kalos then" Paul said knowing what reaction he'd be getting.

After about 5 minutes someone finally noticed something. "Hey where is Cynthia" Rafe said looking around. "Probably went off to talk to Ash" Virgil answered with a shrug. "Probably…

"Hey Ash where are you" Cynthia called out walking through the woods until she found a clearing. There was an open field with luscious green grass, a beautiful blue lake with a waterfall about 15 meters high with someone sitting at the lake throwing rocks into it. As Cynthia walked up to Ash he started to say "I know you're there" Ash said without turning around but just sitting on the ground.

"Hey, what's wrong" Cynthia asked plopping down next to him. "It's just, she brought up some bad memories that wanted to forget" Ash said slowly with Cynthia understanding. "I understand" Cynthia said pulling him into a sideways hug.

"I mean what if they're right, what if I am a failure" Ash said as a tear rolled down his face, "I mean I am so lucky, I have great Pokemon" Ash said scratching Pikachu's cheek, "I have a great family and I'm even so lucky that I'm dating you, my dream girl, the girl who I don't deserve" Ash said as more tears were rolling down his face.

"Don't ever say that" Cynthia said softly yet suddenly and forcefully. "Why, it's all true" Ash said looking Cynthia in the eyes before THWACK. "Ash Ketchum if you ever say that again I will cut your head off and use it as a Piñata" Cynthia began, "Anyway I'm the lucky one, I got the most loving, caring, and greatest person in the world" Cynthia said letting a lone tear fall down her face.

"Let's leave it like this, were both lucky and both love each other" Ash said wiping away her tear. "Sounds good" Cynthia said as she leaned in for a kiss. It was long and succulent yet also meaningful and filled with love and it would have gone on for ever but, well, you've gotta breath.

Once they got to the group, who seemed to be talking where they still left them and boy did they look hot and bothered. "Hey Ash, was my present handy" Paul said smirking as Ash punched him in the arm. "You're an idiot" Ash muttered. "Well I'm off the draw start tonight at 7 and we've only got about 3 hours so I'm off to relax, see ya at the draw" Cameron said walking off with Lucario.

"Yeah me to, see you later" Rafe said walking off as within the next few minutes the group dispatched into the same one as it was originally. "Okay Hotel 3 is here" Reggie said walking into the building and Ash dispatched the keys and he was sharing with Cynthia.

"Okay, time to get settled in" Ash said chucking his bag on the floor then placed his bag pack that had all his Pokeballs in it. "Pretty nice suite" Cynthia said from the balcony. "I'm going to invest into one of these" Ash said smiling. "Sounds good, so what do you plan to do if you win the prize money" Cynthia asked him.

"I don't know, maybe but mom a holiday, few other things because I want to get you something nice for your birthday" Ash said. "Aw, how sweet" Cynthia cooed. "I'm taking a nap wake me up before the ceremony" Ash said as he laid down on the bed and went to sleep.

Ash's eyes fluttered open as he felt a strong jolt of electricity pass through his body. "Ugh" Ash moaned as he looked up to see Cynthia standing in front of him with Pikachu on the bed smiling. "Ash you might want to get ready since we've got to be there in 20 minutes" Cynthia said as Ash sped around the room faster than the Road Runner and was ready in mere seconds.

"Then what are we waiting for" Ash said opening the door for Cynthia as Pikachu jumped on his shoulder. After about a 5 minute walk to the PWA, where they were holding the opening ceremony Ash and Cynthia met up with everyone in the arena where Scott and Goodshow appeared on the podium.

Once everyone in the stadium hushed up Goodshow began to speak, "Hello, Ladies and Gentleman and welcome to the biggest tournament over the past decade" Goodshow boomed over the speaker as Scott stepped forward. "Yes I'd like to thank you all for coming, now down to business, we have the best 2048 competitors over the past decade, handpicked by Charles and I" Scott said as carefree as always as the crowded roared with excitement.

"Yes it is exciting but it's not going to be a single battle for the first leg, it's a double battle" Charles said as the crowded roared. "Also the first round is more of a ladder thing, so every team of two is put in group of eight teams, and the top 4 teams will proceed to the one on one matches" Scott said as the crowd cheered with excitement.

"If you yet haven't worked it out yet that will leave the top 512 trainers for one on one battles and rather than having a random selection panel, you can choose your own teams" Charles said as all the trainers began to shift around to find a partner.

"You have until 9:30 to register your partnership to the Nurse Joy's over in the corner over there" Scott said pointing to the stand where there was a table set up with 3 Nurse Joy's with a laptop each. "That leaves you with two hours trainers, BEGIN" Charles said over the speakers as the trainers started to scuttle around finding partners.

"Cynthia want to be my partner" Ash asked her just standing there. "Love to" Cynthia said as they made their way over to the table with the Nurse Joy's and registered the two. Once they registered they found out that Reggie and Tyson paired up who knew each other, Dawn and Paul surprisingly and all his rivals paired up except for Percy who paired up with a girl named Annabeth.

"Well since everyone has partnered up and there is still one hour left before closure you can all leave now and see the groups in the Pokemon Centre on the screen's" Scott said as everyone started to shuffle out of the stadium and head over to the Pokemon Centre.

Once they arrived there Ash found out that he was in Group 3, with some strong opponents like Lance and Steven paired up in the same division. Most of Ash's friends were all in different groups except for Ritchie who paired up with Harrison and Barry who paired up with Cameron.

"Well that's relatively good since we all have a chance to get through" Ash said as he examined the groups. "Well at least we can battle Steven and Lance who could prove to be somewhat a challenge" Cynthia said smiling. "Yeah, it's going to be a lot of fun beating everyone" Ash said chuckling as someone behind them laughed. "That's a good one, you beating us" Lance said behind them laughing, as well as Steven. "Well if you honestly reckon you can beat us then prove it" Steven said pointing to the roster. "We will" Ash said glaring at them, planning to wipe the floor them in their match tomorrow.

"Let's go, well show them tomorrow" Cynthia said pulling Ash out of the Pokemon Centre. "I'm going all out tomorrow" Ash said angrily and Cynthia nodded. "Me too" Cynthia said smirking. "Let's go, we'll need to be up early tomorrow since our match is relatively early" Ash said as he and Cynthia walked off to their Condo.

Ash and Cynthia stood in the trainer's side if the field at 9 in the morning and even though it was early the stadium was packed. "This is a two on two double battle between Ash Ketchum and Cynthia Shirona against Lance Jacobs and Steven Stone with 1 Pokemon per trainer, begin" The Referee said indicating with the flags. "Go Salamance" Lance said as Salamance came out of his Pokeball.

"Go Armaldo" Steven shouted. "Togekiss, Battle Dance" Cynthia yelled sending out Togekiss. "Heracross, I choose you" Ash said calmly while throwing a Pokeball and Heracross appeared on the field. "Begin" The Referee said waving the flags. "Salamance, use Dragon Rush" Lance yelled as Salamance flew down straight towards Heracross surrounded by blue aura. "Heracross dodge then use Mega Horn" Ash commanded. Heracross jumped out of the way and slammed its horn into Salamance knocking it back a couple of meters.

"Togekiss use Air Slash on Salamance" Cynthia commanded as its wings glowed blue and shot disc-like razor blades towards Salamance and was knocked back a few more meters. "Don't stand for that, Salamance use Flamethrower" Lance commanded as Salamance shot a stream of fire out of its mouth towards Togekiss. "Armaldo assist him with Stone Edge" Steven said as Armaldo raised stone's out of the ground and sent them over to Togekiss. "Heracross use Protect" Ash said as Heracross flew in between the attacks and created a barrier in between them.

"Now Togekiss use Aura Sphere on Armaldo" Cynthia said while Heracross and Salamance began a battle between them. Togekiss shot a blue ball of Aura at Armaldo who countered with Ancient Power. "Good work Armaldo, now use Rock Tomb" Steven said as Armaldo had a giant boulder appear in front of him and threw it at Togekiss and it split into smaller boulders heading towards Togekiss.

"Quick use Extreme Speed" Cynthia said but no avail as Togekiss was pinned by the rocks that were crushing it that were on its wings.

"Armaldo Finish this with Hyper Beam" Steven said but was shocked as Armaldo got hit as Salamance was thrown into him.

"Heracross, quick use Focus Punch on Armaldo" Ash said as Togekiss managed to free itself from the rocks just in time to see Heracross fly across the Arena and connected his fist with Armaldo sending him skyward.

"Armaldo use that momentum and go straight into a dig" Steven said gritting his teeth as Armaldo dug underground.

"Take to the skies Heracross" Ash said just in time to dodge Armaldo flying through the air but was hit by a flamethrower from Salamance just before he was hit in the stomach with an Extreme Speed.

"End this now, use Hyper Beam" Ash said as Heracross shot a yellow – orange colored beam from its horn.

"You to Togekiss use Hyper Beam" Cynthia said as Togekiss did the same, shooting a beam from its mouth as the attacks formed.

"Get out of the way!" Lance and Steven yelled in horror but both Pokemon were hit by the attacks knocking them both out.

"Salamance and Armaldo are unable to battle, Togekiss and Heracross win and the victor of this battle is Ash Ketchum and Cynthia Shirona" The Referee said indicating with the flags as the crowd roared with excitement. "I DON'T BELIEVE IT FOLKS, THE CHAMPION'S OF JOHTO AND HONEN JUST LOST TO ASH KETCHUM CHAMPION OF THE KANTO BATTLE FRONTIER AND ORANGE ISLAND AND CYNTHIA SHIRONA EX-CHAMPION OF THE SINNOH REGION" The announcer screamed over the microphone.

"Well done Heracross, return" Ash said returning Heracross after patting it on the head. "Well Ash congratulations, I never thought that you would beat us but congratulations" Steven said shaking his hand as Cynthia and Lance walked over to the center of the field where Steven and Ash were. "Good match" Lance said shaking Cynthia and Ash's hands. "Well that was fun" Cynthia said before she pulled Ash into a quick kiss much to everyone's shock.

"DID I JUST SEE CYNTHIA AND ASH KISS" The announcer yelled at the top of his lungs. "Well congratulations are in order than" Lance said patting Ash on the back as Steven shook his hand once again. "Let's go Cynth, we've got plenty of time since it's early so how does the beach sound" Ash asked Cynthia. "Sounds good to me but wouldn't the place we found yesterday be better, a lot more private" Cynthia said slyly as Lance and Steven cut in.

"Mind talking about this when were not around" Lance said as they walked off the field. "Whatever, we're out of here" Ash said as he and Cynthia began walking towards their condo to get ready for their day alone. "That was slightly interesting" Cynthia said while she was getting ready for their day out. "Yeah but now we are going to have the paparazzi all over us" Ash groaned as they left the condo and began walking towards the lake.

Once they got there, they released all their Pokemon who began to play around like Buizel and Oshawott and many other water-type Pokemon jumping off the waterfall into the lake or just chilling in the lake. "I think everyone else likes it here" Ash said as wadded through the water with Cynthia next to him.

"Yeah, this is a place well have to come to again" Cynthia said smiling as they stopped against the rock-face next to the waterfall getting a slight massage from it. "Bui" Buizel said popping its head out of the water before touching Ash then swimming off. Ash who just looked confused for a second while Cynthia just giggled, "I think you're it" Cynthia said. As soon as Ash heard this he sped off to tag one of his Pokemon as Cynthia laughed softly at his antics.

"Oh how I love him" Cynthia whispered to herself. Ash was now running from Lucario who was 'IT' while jumping and doing backflips to show off. After about 10 more minutes of Cynthia watching them play tag she decided that it was time for lunch so she and Ash went and bought a 50 kilogram bulk supply of Pokemon food from the store.

Once they arrived back at the field and all the Pokemon had food, with Snorlax eating 40 of the 50 kilograms while Ash and Cynthia just sat against a tree leaning on each other eating some chicken sandwiches. "Hey come check out all these Pokemon" someone said from behind them. Once they turned around they could see a short boy with dark blue hair, glasses, a green top and shorts who was standing next to a girl brown hair, blue eyes, green bandana with an orange sleeveless vest and black shorts.

"Hey don't those Pokemon look familiar to you" the girl said as she walked up to the group of Pokemon who just glared at her. "They should be" Ash said boldly from behind the tree just sitting there. "Who are you" the boy asked acting bravely. "You're worst nightmare now scram" Ash yelled back. "Make me" the girl said as she suddenly regretted it as all the Pokemon looked ready to attack her.

"Happy to oblige" Ash said as he clicked his fingers and all the Pokemon began to charge up attacks as the boy and girl ran out of their screaming_. 'That was one disaster I was happy to avoid'_ Ash thought to himself. But after about 5 minutes they returned looking very pissed off. "COME OUT HERE AND SHOW YOURSELF" the girl yelled, obviously annoyed. "I'm fine thanks" Ash said knowing it would annoy her.

"You better come out or else" the boy growled. "Or else what, there are at least 100 Pokemon right there on my side and you're threatening me" Ash said chuckling. "Oh please, your Pokemon wouldn't stand a chance against mine, I mean they are obviously poorly trained" the girl said as Ash whistled. "You think my Pokemon are poorly trained eh, well you might want to reconsider" Ash said as Keldeo appeared from the trees ready to blast the shit out of the boy and girl.

"Um, we might want to get out of here" the boy said scared much to the girl's confusion. "What, it's only one Pokemon" she said smiling. "Yeah a legendary one and I have a few more" Ash yelled from behind the tree still. "Okay I'm going now, goodbye" the girl said before she and the boy ran off.

After this Ash and Cynthia just laid down and Cynthia placed her head on Ash's shoulder and Ash placed his head on hers and they drifted off into a light sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Cynthia's eyes fluttered open as she felt something tug on her sleeve and she looked up to see Pikachu. "Hey Pikachu, what's up" Cynthia said rubbing her eyes as Pikachu pointed to the sky and the sun was setting. "Oh, thanks Pikachu now would you wake Ash up" Cynthia asked as Pikachu smiled evilly. (If Possible)

"PI…KAAAAAA…CHUUUUUUUU" yelled Pikachu as it released a powerful thunderbolt that woke up Ash. "Uhhh, what's going on" said an extra crispy Ash from the ground as Cynthia giggled. "It's getting a bit late Ash, we might want to go back to the condo" Cynthia said helping Ash up. "Thanks, and yes that does seem like a pretty good idea" Ash said as he started recalling all his Pokemon and so did Cynthia. "Let's go" Ash said as he slipped his hand into Cynthia's and Pikachu jumped on his shoulder.

"Do you know who we have next" Ash asked Cynthia who just shrugged. "Couldn't be as hard as Lance and Steven but we should really go and check at the Pokemon Centre" Cynthia replied as Ash's stomach rumbled. "And some food" Ash added as the three started laughing and walked their way over to the Pokemon Centre. In the Pokemon Centre they checked the board and found out they had trainers called Lyra and Khoury. "Lyra and Khoury huh this ought to be interesting" Ash muttered as Pikachu nodded his head in agreement while Cynthia looked at them confused.

"You know those people" Cynthia asked Ash as he nodded. "Yeah I met them in Sinnoh after her Marill got stuck in between two buildings" Ash said smiling while Pikachu laughed lightly. "I'm guessing that they will be a challenge" Cynthia asked Ash. "So were Lance and Steven, weren't they" Ash said as she giggled. "Good point" Cynthia said as they got in line for some food. After they ordered some food and went to sit down at a table, they saw the gang.

"Hey grab a seat" Percy said shuffling over. "Thanks" Ash said as he placed down his plate but Percy stole a chip. "SO, where did you two disappear off to today" Gary asked smirking. "Eh, went for a picnic, played tag with the Pokemon, nothing really just a little bit of fun" Ash said after he finished eating his food – which mind you is mere seconds. "That's all" Percy asked the two. "Basically" Cynthia said until Ash interrupted, "And we fell asleep"

"Good to know now I'm out of here, I've still got training to do" Paul said taking off and they watched him until he reached the door. "So Reggie how was your battle with Tyson" Ash asked breaking the silence. "Pretty good, we won by a landslide" Reggie said smiling. "Glad to hear it, Percy" Ash asked his old friend. "To easy if you ask me, I mean aren't they meant to be the best trainers in the world" Percy said chuckling. "So what about my Ashy-boy" Delia said smiling as she always was.

"Not too bad, I mean we only bet Lance and Steven" Ash said as he received a lot of shocked looks on the table. "I can get you the tape if you don't believe" Ash said as they all nodded their heads furiously. "Good, Gary what about you and Ritchie" Ash asked Gary drawing all the attention away from him. "Course we won" Gary said with a triumphant smirk. "Dawn what about you and Paul" Ash asked as Dawn gave him the 'Really' look as Ash just nodded his head.

"Good to know you all won" Delia said smiling as they stood up and left heading back to the rooms. "So what's the game plan Ash" Cynthia asked referring to their match tomorrow. "I don't know, we can work something out before we go to bed" Ash said as Cynthia nodded. "Sounds good" Cynthia said as they stepped into the hall and was surprised to find Scott sitting down. "Hey Scott" Ash said shaking his hand. "Hey Ash, long time no see" Scott said. "Did you need anything" Ash asked the person in the Hawaiian top.

"There is but you don't have to" Scott said looking at the ground. "Course we'll help Scott, I mean you've done so much for me" Ash said as the others nodded. "Okay, but just to let you know it's dangerous" Scott said. "Please, I've been killed before and I'm still here now" Ash said before realizing what he said. "Shit" Ash swore under his breath knowing that he'll be explaining the situation to the others later.

"Okay, well long ago there was a cult that was devoted to ending the line of Aura Guardians who they are themselves yet they are slightly different, their Aura is Black. Black like the night sky, and they have come over here looking for the last remaining Aura Guardians in the world and I'll need you to help protect them" Scott said before Ash tried to suppress his laughter and failed miserably.

"Something funny Ash" Scott asked clearly unamused. "I am an Aura Guardian" Ash said much to Scott's surprise. "Well… uh… oh well then I'll have to have protection put on you" Scott said stumbling on his words. "One, I don't think I need protection if you watched my match this morning" Ash said smiling. "Good point but still I'll need you and Riley protected" Scott said as Ash's interest perked. "I didn't know Riley was in the tournament" Ash said.

"Yeah he's pretty good but still need protection" Scott said. "But I don't need protection" Ash said sighing as he pulled out his Pokedex and showed he was allowed to have unlimited Pokemon and the list of Pokemon he has. "Fine, but if anything happens you will be under protection by Red himself" Scott said before walking away. "Okay well I'm tired I'm going to bed" Ash said before someone behind him fake coughed and made him turn around to many eyes. Anger. Surprise. Worry.

"I guess I have some explaining to do" Ash said before sitting down in the lobby. "To make a long story short, clone Pokemon were fighting original ones and Mewtwo was fighting Mew and I jumped in the middle of it and got obliterated and then the Pokemon started crying and I was magically brought back to life" Ash said recalling his memory relying on his Aura. As he looked around he could see faces of pity, sorrow and worry but the one that got him most was scared. Cynthia was scared. She was so scared that she broke down right there and pulled Ash into a hug and he had a feeling that she wasn't going to be letting go any time soon.

"Hey it's alright, I'm here know that's all that matters" Ash whispered in here ear as Delia and Dawn started shooing everyone away. "Come on let's head up to the room, it's getting late" Ash said as they made their way to the room they were currently staying in. Once they got inside Ash laid Cynthia down on the bed and fell down next to her and Cynthia nuzzled her head into his chest.

"Hey, it's fine" Ash said stroking her hair. "It's all fine, I'm here now" Ash said trying to calm her down. "I know… but it still…scares me…" Cynthia said sobbing into his shirt. "Don't let it, I'm not going anywhere soon" Ash promised her. "Just go to sleep" Ash said as Cynthia nodded slightly. "What about the strategy" Cynthia asked even though the words were muzzled by his chest he could still make them out. "Well do it tomorrow before our match" Ash said closing his eyes before drifting into a deep slumber.

Ash's eyes fluttered open as he felt some weight on his lips and looked up to see Cynthia giving him a kiss and she suddenly pulled away. "At least I don't need Pikachu to wake you up every time" Cynthia said smirking. "I like your way better" Ash said returning the smirk. "Glad to hear it" Cynthia said winking before walking into the bathroom. "Ah Pikachu, how did I end up with someone as wonderful as her" Ash said scratching Pikachu behind the ear.

"Pika Pi Chu Pika Chu Pika Pi" Pikachu replied happily. "I guess your right but I'm still as happy as I've ever been thanks to her, she's the best thing that's ever happened to me" Ash said as someone covered his eyes from behind. "Is that so" someone said from behind him. "Of course, she's the best person in the world" Ash said smiling before moving the hands away to see an extremely red Cynthia. "Do you mean that" she asked quietly.

"Every word" Ash confirmed but no sooner he felt lips crash onto his. It was the most passionate kiss that they had. Their tongue's fought for dominance until Ash finally gave in and let her tongue in his mouth as he tasted her lips. Strawberry. They tasted like strawberry. It would've gone on for longer but, Gary walked in on them. "OH FOR THE LOVE OF ARCUES" Gary screamed closing his eyes and slamming the door shut.

Leaving Ash, Cynthia and Pikachu, who was sitting there with a video camera recording everything, the words, the kiss and Gary. "Uh, maybe we should get ready" Ash said quietly before looking at Pikachu who was just posting it on his Facebook Page with his IPhone.

"Where the hell did you get the bloody IPhone Pikachu" Ash asked his longtime companion who just shrugged and put it in his pocket which was invisible. "I'm not even going to ask" Cynthia muttered before hopping of the bed and sent Ash into the shower. After Ash finished his shower, they decided to work on the strategy for their battle. "That's a good idea but what about this one as well" Ash said before pointing to the sheet of paper sitting in front of them.

"Good point, so well use tactics 3 and 7" Cynthia said as Ash nodded before looking at the time and nearly fainted. "ASH OUR BATTLE'S IN 10 MINUTES LETS GO" Cynthia screamed as Ash grabbed Pikachu and they bolted through the door. "If the trainer's from the blue corner do not appear in the next 20 seconds, they will be disqualified" The Referee said and the time ticked down, second by second.

"10…

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2…

"WAIT" Ash screamed running up to the stand with Cynthia next to him. "You are lucky, two more seconds and you would have been disqualified" The Referee said glaring at them before looking neutral again. "Due to the lateness from the blue corner, red corner will have first attack now send out your Pokemon" The Referee stated while waving his flags around.

"Butterfree, I choose you" Ash said throwing a Pokeball as Butterfree appeared from the Pokeball. "Gastrodon, Battle Dance" Cynthia yelled as Gastrodon stood next to Butterfree. "Go Meganium" Lyra said as the sauropod-like Pokemon appeared. "Feraligatr" Khoury said as the menacing water Pokemon appeared on the field. "Ash, just because were friends doesn't mean I'm going easy on you" Lyra yelled as Khoury nodded.

"Wouldn't want it any other way" Ash yelled back at them. "Feraligatr use Hydro Pump/Meganium, use Leaf Storm" Khoury and Lyra yelled as Feraligator let a jet of cold water fly at Butterfree and dozens of leaves flew at Gastrodon. "Psychic on Hydro Pump and use it to block the Leaf Storm" Ash yelled as Butterfree use Psychic and stopped the Hydro Pump in its tracks and created a shield-like barrier in front of Gastrodon, shielding in from the leaves that were then absorb into the water.

"Now send it back at them" Ash yelled as Butterfree sent the Leaf Storm and Hydro Pump back at Meganium and Feraligatr hitting them with the attacks. "Don't stand for that Feraligatr, fight back with Ice Fang" Khoury said as Feraligatr ran at Butterfree and bite it with an icy cold fang.

"Meganium, use Giga Drain" The leaves around Meganium's neck started to glow green and flew at Gastrodon in beams of energy.

"Gastrodon use Sludge Bomb" Gastrodon shot off a volley of brown sludge at Meganium's Mega Drain cancelling it out.

"Butterfree use Solarbeam" Butterfree began charging up solar energy.

"You two Meganium" Meganium began charging up energy as well.

"Let it rip/Fire" yelled Ash and Lyra as the two Pokemon shot off two beams of solar energy at each other, making contact in the middle of the field and neither of them gave way, both of them fighting for ground. "Come on Meganium" Lyra encouraged as Meganium gradually started to make ground.

"Don't give in Butterfree full power" Ash yelled as Butterfree's Solarbeam grew almost double the size before pushing Meganium's beam back towards it at a rapid speed and hit Meganium. Or so they thought, the beam exploded just before hitting Meganium creating a cloud of smoke but Meganium was still took some damage.

"Gastrodon Earthquake" Gastrodon jumped in the air and landed back down shaking the earth and hitting Feraligatr and Meganium even though it wasn't a very effective move.

"Feraligatr use Ice Beam on Gastrodon" Feraligatr shot a beam of Ice at Gastrodon.

"Counter with Stone Edge" 3 sets of stones in a veil began to circle around Gastrodon before he shot them off at the Ice Beam cancelling it out and causing a minor explosion.

"Butterfree use Psybeam, quickly" Ash said as Butterfree shot a beam of Psychic energy at Meganium landing a hit and knocking it back a few meters.

"Meganium use Magical Leaf on Gastrodon" Meganium shot a quick glare at Butterfree before sending glowing leafs at Gastrodon which caught it off guard and hit it.

"Gastrodon, Muddy Water" Gastrodon released some brown water in a spiraling shape before shooting it off towards Feraligatr.

"Feraligatr use Ice Beam" Feraligatr shot a beam of ice at the Muddy Water, freezing it but even though it was frozen, Gastrodon still pressed on hitting Feraligatr with the Muddy Water – Ice Beam Combo.

"Butterfree time to finish this up with Bug Buzz" Ash commanded as Butterfree let out a noise that made Feraligatr and Meganium flinch then recalled it and sent it off in a beam of energy towards the two making direct contact causing an explosion and a lot of dust.

As it cleared it was clear to see that Meganium was down but Feraligatr managed to get up. "Meganium is unable to battle" The referee called waving his flags at Meganium as Lyra recalled Meganium.

"Feraligatr use Hydro Cannon" Khoury yelled as Feraligatr made a final dash effort to knock out both Pokemon.

"Dodge it then use Earth Power Gastrodon" Cynthia yelled as Gastrodon managed to jump out of the way off the Hydro Cannon before it started to glow yellow before the ground started to crack until it hit Feraligatr and knocking it down making it unconscious.

"Feraligatr is also unable to battle making Butterfree and Gastrodon the winners and the victory goes to Ash Ketchum and Cynthia Shirona" The Referee said as the crowd went crazy with cheers.

"Great job Butterfree" Ash said as Butterfree received a pat on the head from Ash before he returned Butterfree back to its Pokeball. "You to Gastrodon" Cynthia said returning Gastrodon back to the Pokeball. "Good battle Lyra and Khoury" Ash said walking towards the center of the field with Cynthia next to him before shaking their hands. "You to Ash" Khoury said while pulling away from the handshake.

"So Ash it's been a while, what's happened since we last saw each other" Lyra asked Ash and answered when he grabbed Cynthia's hand a lifted it up gesturing to their relationship. "Yes, we know about that it's been all over the news" Khoury said as Ash and Cynthia looked somewhat shocked.

"Didn't see that one" Cynthia muttered. "Another one, Pikachu has Facebook apparently" Ash replied as they started to stroll of the field. "I know, I have him on Facebook, we've kept in touch" Lyra answered shaking her phone in next to her face.

"Okay" Ash said slowly before everyone started laughing. "Also how did you get so strong" Khoury asked Ash and Cynthia as they looked at each other. "Eh, hard training" was all they answered. "So being with Cynthia hasn't helped your training" Lyra questioned as Cynthia chuckled. "No, if anything he's helped me get stronger" Cynthia said smiling as Ash blushed.

"Anyway we've got to get going," Khoury said as they said goodbye and departed. "What now" Cynthia asked Ash. "I don't know, want to watch Dawn and Paul's match it's meant to be on soon" Ash said as Cynthia nodded so they headed off to find Paul's match.

After about 5 minutes of walking around they managed to find Dawn and Paul's match was 4 Fields down. "Come on, let's head into the change rooms to see if Paul and Dawn are their" Cynthia said as she, Ash and Pikachu headed into the change rooms and just managed to catch Paul and Dawn before they walked onto the field.

"Remember stay calm, collected and remember to kick their ass, I've got 20 bucks riding on you and Pikachu has a 10" Ash said as the Dawn and Paul just looked shocked and confused. "Since when did you start betting, and since when did Pikachu" Dawn asked them as they just shrugged. "I don't know but believe me I rarely get my bets wrong so I've won tons of money, ain't that right buddy" Ash said. "Pika" Pikachu said waving a wad of cash on front of their faces.

"Anyway, off topic, now go out there and smash them" Cynthia said encouraging them as Dawn and Paul left them as Ash and co. went to find a seat. Once they found a seat which was 4 rows back from the actual field and was on the side of the field. "This match between Paul and Dawn against Dylan and Shaun, Begin" The referee shouted throughout the stadium.

Dylan was about 6'2, and a build in between solid and skinny. He had dark Drown hair that was swiped to the right of his head.

Shaun was only an inch shorter and had the same build yet his hair was slightly lighter and was also swiped to the right and they could have been mistaken for brothers.

"Uh oh" Ash said softly. "What" asked Cynthia, "Just watch" was all Ash said.

"Electrivire, standby for battle" Paul said as Electrivire appeared on the field.

"Mamoswine, Spotlight" Dawn yelled throwing Mamoswine's Pokeball.

"Blaziken, damn that just happened" Shaun said as Blaziken appeared on the field.

"Sceptile, show 'em who's boss" Dylan shouted as Sceptile appeared on the field doing a backflip in mid-air before landing next to Blaziken.

"Sceptile, Leaf Blade on Mamoswine" Dylan said quickly as Sceptile sped into action and hit Mamoswine quick a quick yet powerful Leaf Blade making it cringe in pain.

"Electrivire, fight back with Brick Break" Paul said as Electrivire sped off into action and ran at Blaziken who just stood there waiting for a command.

"Blaziken counter with Sky Uppercut" Shaun said Blaziken took off towards Electrivire with its hand kicking up dust along the way as it dragged on the ground and made contact with the brick break and they were evenly matched.

"Thunder Punch with your other hand" Shaun yelled out as Blaziken quickly jabbed it with the Thunder Punch on the arm that it was still fighting the Sky Uppercut with that allowed it to give it the edge of the and strike it with the Sky Uppercut even though Electrivire had its speed boosted.

"Mamoswine use Ice Shard on Sceptile" Dawn said as Mamoswine began to shoot blocks of Ice at Sceptile who just ducked and weaved through them.

"Sceptile, let's go with Crush Claw" Dylan said as Sceptile's hands glowed blue and it ran towards Mamoswine but launched an Ice Shard at the command of dawn but just jumped over it and landed on Mamoswine's back and hit it with the Crush Claw before jumping back to his spot on the field.

"Mamoswine use Ancient Power" Dawn yelled getting slightly angry at the fact that they were taking a beating as Mamoswine sent off a glowing boulder at Sceptile who wasn't just fast enough to dodge it.

"Electrivire, while Sceptile is distracted use Fire Punch" Paul said as Electrivire's fist glowed red and spiraled around his fist as he ran towards the downed Sceptile.

"Blaziken, help out Sceptile with Superpower" Shaun yelled as Blaziken's flexed its muscles and picked up the running Electrivire and tossed it at Mamoswine.

"Sceptile, use Sunny Day" Dylan said as Sceptile brightened up the day as it got sunnier and then things got dim, for Paul and Dawn, "Solar Beam" Dylan said as the Solar Beam hit both pokemon making them take heavy damage from the powerful attack.

"Blaziken, use Overheat while Sunny Day is still in use" Shaun said as Blaziken sent off a power packed attack that hit Electrivire and Mamoswine damaging them further.

"What's going on, their taking a beating out their" Cynthia said as Ash nodded.

"I know, those two must be good trainers, I'd like to battle them again" Ash said.

"Electrivire, fight back with Thunder" Paul said as Electrivire began to move its arms in a circle repetitively and charged up Electricity.

"Blaziken, fight back with Flamethrower" Shaun said calmly as Blaziken let off a blast of hot fire at the oncoming thunder and cancelled out the attack, kicking up dust.

"Sceptile, use Earthquake" Dylan yelled as he smirked, "Blaziken jump" Shaun said quickly as Blaziken jumped the height of a 30 story building, completely avoiding the attack that hit Electrivire and Mamoswine.

"Mamoswine, quick fight back with Blizzard" Dawn yelled as Mamoswine blasted ice cold wind towards Sceptile who was clipped on its leg which became frozen to the ground.

"Electrivire, take out Sceptile with Fire Punch" Paul said as Electrivire, once again ran at Sceptile.

"Sceptile get out of their with Brick Break then straight into Electrivire with a Dragon Claw" Dylan said calmly as Sceptile chopped at the ice in one foul swoop and broke it, freeing his leg before charging up a Dragon Claw.

"Duck and Jab" Dylan yelled as just before Electrivire could make any contact whatsoever, Sceptile ducked before it quickly jabbed Electrivire in the stomach with a powerful Dragon Claw.

"Sceptile, time to end this Frenzy Plant" Dylan yelled as Sceptile glowed an earthy green and slammed its fist into the ground which caused giant roots to shoot out of the ground and started heading towards Electrivire and Mamoswine.

"Blaziken, Blast Burn" Shaun yelled as Blaziken's fist flames grew stronger and more violent as it released a relentless blast of fire energy setting the Frenzy Plant on fire yet not destroying it so it was a Frenzy Plant – Blast Burn combo attack.

As the smoke cleared it was obvious that no one, and I mean no one, could have survived that onslaught of brutal and powerful attacks, and the proof was there. "Sceptile and Blaziken are the winner's and the match goes to Shaun and Dylan" The Referee stated.

"Good try Electrivire" Paul said returning Electrivire as Dawn did the same with Mamoswine. "Good match by the way" Dylan said shaking their hands as they met on the middle of the field. "You guys are good, I hope I battle one of in the actual tournament" Paul said as they entered the change rooms. "Same here" Shaun replied.

"So how old are you anyway" Dawn asked them. "We are both 15" Dylan replied. "So you've only been trainers for 5 years, how did you get so strong" Paul asked shocked by their strength. "Yeah, we only competed in leagues since we turned 13, before that we trained" Shaun said. "You know you to still look like twins" Ash, who suddenly appeared out of nowhere with Cynthia next to him. "Why do we always get that" Shaun said slightly fuming

"Maybe it's because you to always look and act fairly alike" Ash replied chuckling. "How do you know each other" Cynthia asked puzzled as Dawn and Paul nodded. "Family friends but we were more like distant brothers" Dylan said smiling. "So wait, you two aren't twins, yet both your mothers are family friends with Delia not to mention that you two look very much like brothers" Cynthia said as th 3 nodded.

"Basically" they all replied smiling. "Anyway, what are we doing now" Dawn asked everyone. "Lunch" the 3 boys replied before looking at each other before everyone bursting out laughing. "So how is everyone else" Ash asked them as they walked off to find a restaurant or something.

"Good, they are competing in the tournament" Shaun answered smiling. "Good, I look forward to kicking their ass" Ash replied before he saw a café. "How about their" Ash said pointing towards the café as everyone nodded and crossed the road.

"What other Pokemon aside from the obvious do you have" Paul asked the two boys who shared a look and nodded. "Well here's the thing, you cannot tell anyone its secret" Shaun whispered leaning in. "I've got…" Dylan began, "Well you'll just have to wait now won't you" Dylan said before he and Shaun started laughing before the others looked slightly pissed,

"Fine don't tell us, but did you win yesterday" Dawn asked the two boys who just nodded. "Of course we won yesterday, who you think we are some hobo's off the street" Dylan said chuckling. "Could've fooled me" Ash muttered but everyone heard him.

"Bitch please" Dylan said before the waitress gave him his burger and took a bite out if it then realized the waitress left her number. "Rock off…" Shaun said as he held out his hand as Dylan nodded as well. "1, 2, 3," they counted as everyone watched in amusement and they all thought that it was 'sad' that they played rock paper scissors for a chick. Shaun had Rock and Dylan had Rock. It went for about 10 minutes with both of them drawing over and over again.

"Of bloody hell just both of you take her number" Dawn said getting peeved off. "Good idea" Shaun said as they both pulled out entered the numbers in their phones looked up to see everyone face down in the ground. "Ugh, what did we miss" Shaun asked as Dylan just shrugged.

"So who are you battling tomorrow" Ash asked the two boys. "Some random's probably" Shaun said cracking his knuckles. "Easy win" Dylan said as the door opened and Ash's face paled as to who just entered the café. "Ash, are you feeling okay" Shaun asked him, unaware of his predicament but Dylan caught on fairly quickly and whispered the situation to Shaun. "Quick Dawn hide" Ash said before Dawn was shoved by Ash towards the bathroom.

"Cynthia my beautiful star, oh how you shine bright in the night sk- yah" Brock said before collapsing after he copped a quick jab to the face via Ash. "Oh great, if it isn't the weakling of Kanto" Brock said as the others made their way over to where Brock was. "Hey look what the Meowth dragged in" Brock said pointing to Ash. "What, your ugly face" Ash retaliated. "DAMN" Shaun and Dylan said, pretending to be commentators with their hands in front of their mouths.

"No yours" Brock said lamely as all you could hear would be a cricket. "His what, sexy body, great personality or just his epicness in general" Cynthia retaliated much to everyone's shock but Dylan and Shaun they just went "OH, BURN"

"We talking about me now" Brock said being cocky. "I was talking about my boyfriend" Cynthia said knowingly. "Aw so you want me to be your boyfriend now" Brock said on one knee. "No, I've got one and his name happens to be Ash Ketchum" Cynthia said. "Pathetic, take a hint but then again you are just a retard" Paul said as Dylan and Shaun just went "AWHHHH" and Brock was officially enraged. "I CHALLENGE YOU TO A BATTLE NOW" Brock said lowly yet forcefully.

"I've got a better idea you weak piece of shit" Ash said standing up and pushing him. "Me, Dylan and Shaun take on all of you, Misty, May, Max, Tracey, Trip, Cilan and Iris" Ash said smiling. "Please, you're too weak to even stand a chance" Trip said smiling maliciously. "Funny I was just about to say the same thing about you" Dylan said glaring at him.

"You're on" Misty said wanting revenge as they all left the café and walked outside the café and into a clearing with a lake next to the clearing. "3 onto 8, I almost feel sorry for them" Shaun said smiling. "Almost" Dylan said drawing a Pokeball. "Gyarados go" Misty said as Gyarados appeared in the lake. "Steelix, crush him" Brock said as Steelix appeared next to Gyarados. "Scizor, go" Tracey said as his Scyther obviously evolved.

"Blaziken, on stage" May called as Blaziken appeared next to Scizor. "Sceptile" Max called out as Sceptile appeared on the field in between Scizor and Blaziken. "Pansage, time to shine" Cilan called as Pansage appeared in the field as well. "Dragonite, you too" Iris called as Dragonite started to hover over the field.

"How are you going to counter this you bitch" Trip said smiling. "Go" was all Dylan, Shaun and Ash said as their Pokeballs flew up into the air and appeared 3 Pokemon of legend.

"No way…" Cynthia said in shock.


	7. Chapter 7

Everyone on the field is looked in shock and awe as there, on the field was a legendary Pokemon. To the left in the lake was Kingdra who just floated their harmlessly and a Lucario that was Dylan's but there, in the middle of the field. "WHAT THE HELL" everyone on the other side of the field screamed as they looked at the towering over them.

"_Hm, I feel something dark emitting from their body, I wonder what it is" Ash thought to himself before he was pulled out of his thoughts by more outburst_s.

"WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GET THAT" Dylan and Shaun yelled by his side. "Rayquaza, Ancient Power" Ash said ignoring everyone's outburst as forms a glowing ball of energy and shot it at the others on his side of the field creating an explosion that knocked out all the others Pokemon as their trainers just looked at Rayquaza in sheer fear.

"Return my friend" Ash said recalling Rayquaza as they could see Gary sprinting over to them. "WHERE DID YOU GET RAYQUAZA" Gary screamed about 10 inches from his face. "Well talk about this later" Ash said before walking off with the others in tow as he left Trip and co. with jaws dropped and in shock.

"So mind telling me where you got Rayquaza" Cynthia said softly yet sternly as they were nearing the stadium for some reason. "Sky Pillar" Ash answered quickly with as they entered the stadium and took a seat for some unknown reason. "Why are we here" Dawn asked Ash but Paul answered first, "This is Reggie's match" and Ash nodded focusing on the match again as Reggie and Tyson stepped onto the field.

"Let's go Absol" Reggie said as Absol appeared on the field causing the crowd to murmur about the disaster Pokemon

"Sceptile" Tyson said throwing a Pokeball as Sceptile appeared, standing proudly in front of the crowd.

"Sandslash go" said the trainer on the left whose name was Alice.

"Rhydon, battle time" called the trainer on the right named John.

"Begin" said the Referee.

"Absol use Future Sight" Reggie said. Absol's eyes glowed blue before stopping.

"Sceptile Bullet Seed" Tyson called as Sceptile shot bullet from its mouth that sprayed at the opposition.

"Sandslash, Defense Curl" Alice said as Sandshrew curled up in a ball that softened the Bullet Seed.

"Rhydon, send it back with Hammer Arm" John called as Rhydon used Hammer Arm in a circular motion to send Bullet Seed back at Sceptile.

"Absol, Shadow Claw on its horn" Reggie said as Absol's claw glowed black and jumped at Rhydon, striking it on the horn.

"Sandslash, help out Rhydon with Crush Claw" Alice said as Sandshrew jumped at Rhydon and Absol, claws glowing blue, before it struck Absol barely missing Rhydon knocking Absol off.

"Sceptile, Leaf Blade" Tyson called as Sceptile rushed Rhydon.

"Rhydon, fight back with double Hammer Arm" John said as the crowd gasped. Both Rhydon's Arm glowed as it ran at Sceptile and began trading blows, neither landing a hit.

"Absol, Iron Tail" Reggie called as Absol charged at Sandshrew and swung its glowing tail at it.

"Sandslash counter with Slash" Alice called as Sandslash met Absol half way and caused a spark on contact as they fought for ground.

"Absol, jump and use Megahorn while spinning" Reggie smiled as Absol jumped and span around letting Sandslash follow through as he went past Absol before she hit Sandslash and knocking him into Rhydon letting Sceptile win a fast Leaf Blade.

"Sandslash, get up and use Rock Climb" Alice said as Sandslash jumped up and started to run up a hill that it created with Sceptile on top before ramming it.

"Sceptile, Bullet Seed" Tyson called as Sceptile was flying back through the air, it shot a Bullet Seed at Sandslash who also went flying back when all of a sudden a rainbow colored sphere came out of nowhere and hit Rhydon sending him flying back a good 10 meters.

"Sceptile, finish this with Frenzy Plant" Tyson said as Sceptile went on all fours and its eyes glowed a grassy green color as giant vines flew out of the ground and headed towards Rhydon and Sandslash who were whipped with the vines until they fainted.

"Sandslash and Rhydon are no longer able to battle leaving Reggie and Tyson the victors" the referee stated before the stadium erupted with cheers as Reggie and Tyson walked over to Alice and John and shook their hands and left the stadium only to be met with Ash and co.

After a round of congratulations the group headed off until they were interrupted by Riley who just appeared in front of them scaring the shit out of them. "Hey Ash, we need to train tonight, four thirty in the woods. Bring all your Pokemon" Riley said before disappearing, not giving Ash a chance to protest.

"Well there goes my night" Ash muttered looking at his watch and seeing that he only had 30 minutes. "Well I've got to get ready for training" Ash said as everyone said goodbye and Ash went off to his room before leaving not 10 minutes later arriving in a clearing where his Aura had been telling him where to go, where he saw Riley with all his Pokemon out.

"So Ash ready to get training" Riley said while stretching. "I guess" Ash replied, unsure about his training. "Alright, what we are going to do here is to try and create you an Aura Weapon" Riley said to a now confused looking Ash. "Meaning…" Ash asked as Riley chuckled. "You see, all Aura users are bestowed a gift, they can turn their Aura into weapons such as a Sword or Nunchucks" Riley said demonstrating as he held put his hands and materialized a Sword

"But be warned, you can only have one Aura weapon" Riley said making the sword disappear as Ash nodded. "Ok Ash, now focus all your energy into your hands and your soul" Riley said as Ash closed his eyes and began to send his Aura into the designated spots.

"Okay, now try and materialize a weapon of your choice" Riley said as Ash let the Aura pour out of his hands and created a sight that shocked Riley to his core. Ash had a Sword and Staff in one hand and a pair of Nunchucks in his other.

"Well I don't believe it" Riley said laughing like a madman. "You, Ash Ketchum, are even stronger than Sir Aaron himself, he had two Aura Weapons, the Sword and Staff, yet you surpassed him Ash, you will be the strongest Aura Guardian for many millennia" Riley said as he put a hand on Ash's shoulder who just looked shocked.

"Anyway, enough of that, I believe it's time for a training session" Riley said as Ash nodded before sending out all his Pokemon before Riley smiled. "Didn't expect anything less of you Ash" Riley said too a grinning Ash. "Thanks, I try my best" Ash answered.

"Well how about we try and work on your dodging ability" Riley said as Ash nodded. "Okay all your Pokemon go into a specific area depending on their needs and my Pokemon will shoot at them while they dodge" Riley said. "Sounds good, you all heard Riley" Ash said saying the last part to his Pokemon as they split. Flying Pokemon took to the air and swimming Pokemon dived into the lake.

"Okay, now on the count of three my Pokemon will attack you with some of their attacks and you are going to dodge" Riley said as he lifted up 3 fingers. "3, 2, 1, GO" Riley counted down using his fingers at the same time as Riley's Pokemon began their onslaught.

After about 2 hours of training they decided to call it quits, returning the Pokemon except Pikachu and turned their attention towards Aura training.

"Alright Ash now time for some fun, use an Aura Sphere on that tree" Riley said as Ash charged up an Aura Sphere and shot it out through his hands that hit the tree and caused an explosion of some sort. "Not bad, could be much better but not bad" Riley said looking at Ash studying his technique. "Okay Ash, to improve your technique, hold your breath when you release the Aura Sphere, it will become stronger also have a better center of gravity and stance, like this" Riley said as he placed his left foot in front of his right which was angled and upper body facing the same way as the right foot with the arms pointing out in the same direction as the left foot.

"Okay Ash, now you try" Riley said as Ash copied his stance yet this time shot a larger ball of Aura that knocked over 3 trees this time. "Okay thanks Riley, this technique really does work" Ash said smiling as Ash and Riley continued to practice their Aura Sphere's for the next half an hour.

"Okay Ash, time to call quits, it's getting a bit late" Riley said as he stood up straight again. "Good, I was getting a bit hungry" Ash said as he and Riley began to walk out of the clearing and back into the main area of the island.

"So what's the plan now with these Black Aura Guardians" Ash asked Riley who just sighed. "That's just it, we don't even know anything other than the fact that they use Dark Aura and that they have history with Aura Guardian's and are called Black Guardians" Riley said as Ash smiled. "And the fact that they hate our guts for no particular reason" Ash said as he and Riley started to laugh lightly.

"So Ash, had any trouble with any battles" Riley asked the raven haired trainer. "Really, did you really just ask me that" Ash said unimpressed as Riley laughed. "That answers that then" Riley said calming down from his laugh.

"Hey Riley, on a serious note do you actually think that we can defeat these Black Guardians with just us 2" Ash asked seriously. "Anything is possible Ash and there are more Aura Guardians than just us" Riley said smiling. "Such as…" Ash said as they neared the hotel. "None off the top of my head…" Riley began as Ash suddenly looked down, "…But, I know that there are at least 10 more Aura Guardians, each with their own apprentice, on top of that we have a whole army at our disposal. Not to mention how strong our Pokemon are" Riley said optimistically. "True…" Ash said before they walked into the lobby. "Later Riley" Ash said giving him wave as Riley just teleported out of here

After going up the lift to the elevator and entered his hotel room to a lovely fragrance of food that smelt absolutely wonderful. "Hey babe, smells great" Ash called throughout the hotel room. "Thanks, it all done" Cynthia said handing Ash a plate and they plopped down onto the bed and flicked the TV on a random channel and began eating. "So how was training" Cynthia asked Ash as they gulped down the spaghetti that Cynthia made.

"Pretty good, I'm sure all my Pokemon are a lot faster now and I learnt a neat trick"

"Can I see this 'neat trick' of yours?"

"After dinner for sure" Ash said smiling as Cynthia gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks, I really appreciate it" Cynthia said before focusing on the TV as they sat in a comfortable silence until they finished dinner and walked out onto the balcony.

"Here's the trick" Ash said as he closed his and focused his Aura and into his palms and materialized the Blade as Cynthia stood in shock, just seeing a blade being made from absolutely nothing.

"Here take it" Ash said, handing the blade over to Cynthia as he made a Staff out of nothing then handed it over to Cynthia and yet again made the Nunchucks out of nothing. "That's cool" Cynthia said as Ash dematerialized the weapons and began to walk back into the hotel.

"So what do you want to do" Ash asked the blonde trainer as she just shrugged her shoulders, "Whatever" she replied as Ash smiled looking outside glass door and into the ever nearing sunset. "I've got an idea" Ash said as he grabbed Cynthia's hand who blushed at the sudden gesture and started to walk out onto the building. "Charizard" Ash said as he called out Charizard as he crouched down.

"Hop on" Ash said as he climbed onto Charizard. "Okay" was all she replied with as she hopped onto Charizard and stood next to Ash as Charizard took off at Ash's command as they soared through the skies and just emerged above the clouds for a perfect view of the sunset.

"It's beautiful here" Ash said as he hugged Cynthia from behind and put his head on her shoulder. "I know what you mean" Cynthia replied as they just stayed like that until the sun fully set. "You know when we get a house, I want a view like this every night" Cynthia said smiling as Ash nodded on her shoulder. "Yeah, I'll see what I can do" Ash said smiling as they started to fly back to the hotel room where they landed and began to walk inside.

"Hey Cynth, Gary and Ritchie are going to battle soon, do you want to go watch" Ash asked the blonde trainer. "Sure why not, let me just grab a coat" Cynthia said as she grabbed her black coat and they headed off to the stadium to watch Gary and Ritchie battle.

Once they got a seat they focused on the battle that was about to unfold before their eyes. "May the trainers please step out onto the field" the referee said as all four trainers appeared on the field and much to the others surprise, their opponents were none other than May and Max.

"Send out your pokemon" the referee instructed the trainers.

"Blaziken, on stage" May called as Blaziken appeared in front of May.

"Gallade, let's go" Max said as the Psychic/Fighting Pokemon appeared on the battlefield.

"Electrivire" Gary said as he threw Electrivire's Pokeball and it appeared on the field in a fighting stance.

"Zippo, show time" Ritchie said as a massive Charizard appeared on the field that looked ready to fight.

"Begin"

"Blaziken, Flamethrower on Electrivire" May said. Blaziken released a jet of flames at Electrivire.

"Counter with Thunderbolt" Gary said as Electrivire's arm rotated in a circular motion and shot out a jolt of electricity and made contact with the flamethrower and sliced through the middle of it.

"Gallade, Close Combat" Max ordered as Gallade ran at Zippo who just stayed there, waiting for a command from his trainer.

"Zippo, Fire Punch on my command" Ritchie said as Zippo growled in response while Gallade neared Zippo, "Now" Ritchie commanded as Zippo's fist on Fire made contact with Gallade stomach sending the Psychic/Fighting Type reeling back in pain.

"Blaziken, Fire Punch" May commanded as Blaziken sped at Electrivire with a glowing fist of fire.

"Show them a real Fire Punch" Gary commanded as Electrivire sped at Blaziken and met half way across the field fist's colliding as they for dominance over one another, until Electrivire slowly made some progress, sending Blaziken flying off back near her trainer.

"Zippo, take to the skies and use Aerial Ace on Gallade" Ritchie commanded as Zippo flew up and then flew at Gallade who just stood there while Max looked mildly scared.

"Try and stop it with a Thunder Punch" Max said cautiously as Gallade sent electricity to its hand as it sent it in the direction of Charizard who neared him but just before Gallade could strike him, he disappeared and reappeared then hit Gallade sending him flying.

"Blaziken quickly hit Charizard with a Thunder Punch" May said quietly as Blaziken ran around behind Zippo and jabbed him with a quick Thunder Punch before jumping back over to May.

"That was shifty, Zippo use Focus Claw" Ritchie shouted angrily as Zippo roared so loudly that it would've sent a pack of Gyarados fleeing with their tail between their legs, Zippo began charging up a Focus Punch and a Dragon Claw into one fist as it sped towards a scared looking Blaziken.

"Blaziken, Dodge" May called knowing that know move in her arsenal of attacks could stop the attack, as Blaziken jumped up trying to dodge, but to no avail as Charizard flew up and smacked Blaziken into the ground effectively knocking Blaziken out.

"Blaziken is unable to battle" the referee said as May returned Blaziken looking disappointed.

"Gallade go for broke and use Psycho Cut while spinning" Max said as Gallade started sending out crescent shaped energy disc's sending them around the whole field.

"Zippo, use Dig" Ritchie said as Zippo dived into the ground creating a hole as Electrivire jumped in afterwards while Zippo continued on making a tunnel until it came out of the ground and hit Gallade knocking it back and struggled to get back but managed to do so.

"I'll give you one chance kid, forfeit" Gary warned Max "NO" Max shouted back in rage. "I warned you kid, Electrivire light up this stadium with a Thunder" Gary said as Electrivire released a powerful thunder that from a distance it would've looked like fireworks. When it died down all could see Gallade on the ground disappearing as Max returned it.

"Gallade is also unable to battle, meaning that Gary and Ritchie are the winners" the referee announced as the crowd cheered for the winning duo as the brother/sister duo ran out the stadium looking ashamed and embarrassed.

Ash and Cynthia were about to go down to congratulate the two until they heard over the speakers, "ALL COMPETITORS PLEASE REPORT TO THE STADIUM IN 15 MINUTES FOR AN ANNOUNCEMENT" Goodshow said and appeared no longer than 15 minute ready to say whatever he was going to say as soon as all the trainers gathered in the stadium.

"As everyone should know, the double battle rounds are not meant to be over but due to immense numbers dropping out and whatnot we have 1024 competitors left so we decided to just skip to single battle's" Scott said as the trainers murmured to themselves. "Also, it will be full battle's from now on and will begin in 2 days" Goodshow said as the crowd cheered in excitement.

"Okay that's all" Scott said as he dismissed all the trainers and the stadium started to thin out of competitors leaving Percy, Gary, Paul, Cynthia and Ash. "Let's go before it gets too late" Paul suggested as the 5 started to leave the stadium until Ash stopped suddenly catching the attention of the others.

"You guys go ahead, I'll catch up" Ash said casually as the others just shrugged and walked off back to the hotel. As soon as they left the stadium Ash threw a Pokeball and released Charizard and hopped on to Charizard's back and they flew off with Ash directing them every so often until they reached an airship just off the island that just on the coast out that was out of sight hidden in the clouds.

"Charizard their" Ash said pointing towards the Airship. "Use Slash to make a door Charizard" Ash said as Charizard made a door and dropped Ash and Pikachu inside. "Wait there for me Charizard" Ash said as Charizard growled in acknowledgement.

"Let's go" Ash said as he and Pikachu began to sprint around the ship looking for the ship's core and headed below deck to the engine rooms until he found it. "Alright, Gardevoir use Future Sight" Ash said as Gardevoir used Future Sight on the engine.

"Thanks, return" Ash said returning Gardevoir as he began to run towards the meeting point until he heard a faint cry and slowly backtracked to the room. It contained a girl. A baby girl. She had people dead around her and she herself was barely alive. Ash quickly took her in his arms and ran back towards the meeting point with Pikachu zapping anyone who got in the way.

Okay, thanks Pikachu, Charizard let's go" Ash said as he jumped onto Charizard as they flew back towards the hotel as they suddenly saw the ship destroyed from a huge explosion and Ash decided to enter from the balcony. As Ash slid the door open and stepped inside, baby in his arms. "CYNTHIA" Ash screamed as a sleepy looking Cynthia appeared from the bedroom.

"Can't it wait till morning" Cynthia said rubbing her eyes until she saw Ash with a baby. "WHAT THE HELL ASH" Cynthia screamed as she ran over to Ash and began to panic until they heard a knock on the door. "We heard screams" said an annoyed looking Dawn followed by Paul, Gary, Delia, Percy and Reggie and saw Ash with a baby in his hands and then everyone except Reggie and Delia began to panic.

"ASH YOU CAN'T GO AROUND KIDNAPPING BABIES" Dawn yelled as they all started running around crazily. "CALM DOWN" Delia yelled shocking everyone since she never heard them yell and slowly but surely calmed down.

"Okay Dawn warm up some milk, Ash get some blankets, Gary get a small cushion from the chair, Cynthia towels and Paul get a face cloth" Delia said as everyone began doing what she said as she took the baby. In a matter of seconds as she washed the baby, dried it off and wrapped it in blankets then gave it some milk as Delia put her to sleep.

"So Ash, care to explain to us why you have a baby" Delia asked Ash as she rocked the baby in her arms. "Well I was attacking a Team Rocket airship and on my way out I heard a cry and found her" Ash said gesturing to the sleeping baby, "so I took her and left and here we are now" Ash finished sighing. "You didn't mention something Ash" Delia said sternly as Ash cringed.

"Okay, she was in a cell with dead bodies so I'm assuming she has no parents" Ash said as he now received looks of shock. "We'll have to take her to the Hospital to get her checked up to make sure she's healthy" Delia said as everyone nodded in agreement. Soon everyone left leaving Ash and Cynthia with the baby as they just sat there watching her making sure she was fine and whenever she woke up they would just give her a bottle and put her back to sleep.

"Cynthia, we should head off now" Ash said scooping up the sleeping baby in his hands but not before rubbing his eyes feeling tired. "Okay, let's go quickly" Cynthia said as they quickly ran to the hospital.

"Hey it's an emergency, we found this baby and we'd like to make sure she's alright" Ash said as the receptionist who just pressed the ER button as a Doctor came and quickly took the baby from Ash's hands and ran her in to the ER.

Later Paul and co. showed up to the hospital. "Any news" Paul asked and Ash just shook his head as they just took a seat. Not 10 minutes later the doctor came out of the room. "She's alright, but she isn't your child is she" The Doctor said as Ash shook his head. "Then we'll have to put her up for adoption then" The Doctor said sadly as Ash suddenly looked defiant.

"Then I'll adopt her…

**Sorry, sorry, sorry for not updating in 6 weeks but between School, Life and Holidays, I've been busy and what not but I'm back and I'll try to update weekly again.**

**Laters**


	8. Chapter 8

**I know I didn't update last week but my computer was broken and had to get it fixed and since its holidays im going off schedule and updating whenever I can**

**Also I've had pkmn Y for a while now but my Friend Code is 2165-5859-3805 P.M. Or if you're a guest review yours if you want to add me. Thx.**

"Then I'll adopt her…"

"WHAT" everyone other than Delia screamed as they all looked at Ash, shocked. "Guy's, I'm legal age and I found her, so I feel as it is my responsibility to take her in" Ash said as Cynthia hugged him from behind and said "I agree with Ash we'll adopt her" Cynthia said as she gave Ash a peck on the cheek before turning to the doctor. "Any problems" Ash asked with the biggest smile on his face.

"No, I'll give you the papers and also we ran a DNA test and found out she is 3 months old and her Birthday is the 12 of October" The Doctor said as he handed Ash the baby. "Any name on the DNA Test" Cynthia asked the Doctor. "No I'm sorry but she wasn't a registered baby" the Doctor said as they were led into an office and handed them the forms. Once they were filled in they were stuck on deciding a name.

"What should we name her" Ash asked Cynthia as everyone started spurting out names.

"Lisa"

"No"

"Natalie"

"No"

"Kate"

"No"

"Sarah"

"I don't mind that, Cynthia" Ash asked her, which she replied with a nod.

"Middle Name"

"Ellie"

"Yes" Cynthia said quickly while Ash just looked at her and nodded. "So her name is Sarah Ellie Ketchum" Cynthia said filling it in and finished off and went back to the hotel with the baby and then had a problem. "Uh, how are we going to compete and look after her at the same time" Ash asked Cynthia who shrugged.

"Don't forget, we are in Single Battles now and I'm sure Pikachu would look after her" Cynthia said, "Pika" Pikachu replied saluting her before he went back to playing with the baby. "Also I should problem go tell Scott that Team Rocket is at the tournament" Ash said as Cynthia nodded.

"Okay see you later" Cynthia said giving him a kiss on the cheek before he walked out. Throughout the walk, he saw people training their Pokemon for the tournament, people going shopping, or were just sat at the café.

"ASH" someone from behind yelled and Ash turned around to see Dylan and Shaun running towards him. "How goes it" Ash said to them once they caught up to him. "Nothing much, you" Shaun replied. "Same old, same old, take out a Team Rocket Airbase and adopt a child" Ash said smirking. "Yes, wait, WHAT THE HELL" Dylan and Shaun screamed simultaneously.

"Just what I said, I found her in the airship then adopted her, got a problem" Ash said smiling as they shook their heads. "Congrats mate but what are you going to do with Team Rocket" Dylan said while Shaun nodded. "Kick their ass into jail" Ash said punching his right hand into his left palm.

"If you ever need a hand, give us a call" Shaun said smirking. "I highly doubt I need help but okay, if you insist" Ash said smiling. "Where you off to now" Shaun asked. "I'm off to Scott to tell him that Team Rocket are at the tournament" Ash replied. They then parted ways and Ash headed to Scott office.

On arrival to the office and after Ash explained the Team Rocket Airbase he left and on his way home he encountered a slight problem. "JUST WAIT RIGHT THERE KETCHUM" yelled a voice from behind him and turned around to see his 'friends' and they looked vengeful.

'_They still have that darkness on them, I better talk to Riley about it'_

"I don't have time for you" Ash said and began walking off. "Too bad" Misty said from behind him. "Gardevoir, teleport me out of here" Ash said throwing a Pokeball before he suddenly disappeared and reappeared in front of his hotel room.

_2 Day Time Skip_

Ash was standing on the field, with none other than May in front of him standing on the opposite side of the battlefield. "Ready to lose" May taunted Ash. "Funny, I was just about to ask you the same thing" Ash replied smirking as May turned an angry shade of red.

"You'll regret that" May said throwing a Pokeball to which Venasaur appeared. "Zoroark, Show Them Your Power" Ash said smirking as the Illusion Fox Pokemon appeared.

"Zoroark, Night Daze" Ash said. Zoroark slammed its two front paws into ground sending a crimson aura attack all over the field creating smoke.

Once the smoke cleared, "V- V- Venasaur is unable to battle, send out your next Pokemon" the Referee said in shock much to May's horror. "You'll regret that" May said madly. "You just said that and look where that got you" Ash said as the crowd started laughing.

"Glaceon" May said as Glaceon appeared on the field. "Zoroark, return" Ash said returning Zoroark into her Pokeball. "Pikachu, Show Them Your Power" Ash said as Pikachu jumped on the field. "Pikachu, you wouldn't attack little ol me, would you" May said with puppy dog eyes as Pikachu just shook his head.

"Fine, Glaceon Ice Beam" May growled as Glaceon charged a ball of ice at its mouth before expelling it towards Pikachu who just took the hit. "Pikachu, dodge" Ash said as Pikachu twirled around the Ice Beam like a ballerina.

"Shadow Ball" May said as the crowd started laughing while Pikachu was dancing around the Shadow Ball.

"Pikachu just end it with a weak Tackle" Ash said as Pikachu ran and hit Glaceon sending it into the wall at tremendous speed, knocking it out.

"Glaceon is unable to battle, send out your next Pokemon" the Referee stated monotonously.

"Beautifly, take the stage" May said as Beautifly appeared on the field. "Sceptile, Show Them Your Power" Ash said returning Pikachu while the dragon appeared on the field as May shivered. "Beautifly, Silver win- WAIT" May began but Ash stopped her suddenly before turning to the referee. "Can we handicap this and let her send out her other 3 Pokemon" Ash asked the Referee who looked at Goodshow who nodded.

"Cocky Bastard" May muttered before throwing three Pokeball's to which Blaziken, Munchlax and Blastoise. "I'll even give you the first move" Ash said smirking. "Beautifly, Silver Wind Blastoise Blizzard, Blaziken, Fire Blast, Munchlax use Solar Beam" May said as they all charged their attacks before firing their attacks at an oncoming Sceptile, who just stood their arms crossed. On contact there was a lot of dust kicked up upon contact.

When the smoke cleared, Sceptile was just standing there, unfazed about the attack. "Now Sceptile, do whatever you want" Ash said as he sat down and relaxed while Sceptile smirked maliciously before charging up a Leaf Blade. All four of his opponents fell and it looked like Sceptile didn't even move.

"A-a-all th-he on Ma-May's side of the field are un-unable to ba-battle, Sceptile wins" the Referee stated in shock since it looked like Sceptile didn't even move and all 4 Pokemon dropped down, unconscious. "I would say good job but that would be a lie" Ash said darkly before walking off with Sceptile and Pikachu following behind.

"Too easy" Ash said as he walked off meeting the group (Percy, Paul, Gary, Dawn, Cynthia, Reggie, Delia, Sarah) outside of the arena. "Well done" Cynthia said handing Sarah over to Ash. "Thanks Babe" Ash said giving Cynthia a kiss on the cheek.

"Sceptile is fast, I'll give him that" Gary said as Ash nodded. "Yeah, Sceptile is a perfect combination of Size, Speed and Power" Ash said as Sceptile looked pleased. "Yeah, it looked like he didn't even move" Dawn said joining in on the conversation.

"Training paid off then, hey buddy" Ash said to Sceptile. "Scep" Sceptile replied nodding his head. "Hey Ash wait" the group turned around to see May running after them. "What do you want" Paul asked, suddenly getting his old attitude back.

"Woah, what's with the rudeness" May asked Paul. _"Weird, she doesn't seem to have that Dark Aura radiating off her" _Ash thought to himself. "Wait" Ash said stopping an argument to break out, "She was possessed by a Dark Aura that is now gone" Ash said much to everyone's confusion.

"Okay, let me start from the beginning. When everyone turned on me, I felt a Dark Aura radiating off of them and now suddenly May's is gone" Ash said clearing up everyone's confusion, May what is the last thing you remember" Ash asked her.

"Um, I remember getting attacked by a bunch of Pokemon that was covered in this dark thing" May responded. "Ah shit" Ash said before Gary cut in, "Shadow Pokemon" Gary said as Ash nodded. "Wait, if it was Shadow Pokemon, how did May get affected" Dawn asked the two.

"I've got my suspicions and if it's true, we are in bad trouble" Ash said quietly but everyone heard him. "And what is this suspicion of yours" Cynthia asked Ash. "That Team Cipher has teamed up with the Dark Guardians" Ash said making Gary shiver. "Um, whose Team Cipher" Dawn asked Ash. "Team Cipher is an evil organisation that make Shadow Pokemon which are Pokemon that feel no emotion or pain, becoming the ultimate fighting machines" Ash said as everyone shivered.

"Not good then" Dawn said. "Not good at all" Ash said as everyone sighed in defeat. "Then what do we do?" questioned Paul. "Leave it to me" Ash said as he received unamused looks from everyone. "No, we won't" Cynthia said arms crossed. "Fine, but later, I really don't want to deal with that now" Ash said sighing.

"Okay then, mind telling me what happened between all of us and why you have a child" May asked Ash who sighed yet again. "This is going to be a long story, let's get back to the hotel before we explain" Ash said frowning.

Not 10 minutes later they arrived at the hotel as they went up the elevator and parted ways leaving Ash, Cynthia, Sarah and May. Once they entered the room, put Sarah to sleep and everyone got comfortable, Ash began his story.

Ash told May everything, the betrayal, becoming an Aura Guardian, getting together with Cynthia, about Sarah, everything except the island location. "So Ash where do you live then" May asked Ash who shrugged. "We roam the land, looking for a place to live" Ash said mysteriously while Cynthia looked incredulous, fortunately May didn't realize.

"Okay, I better go then, I'd hate to overstay my visit" May said about to get up before she was stopped. "No it's fine stay but we've got to go soon because I've got a battle soon" Cynthia said stopping May who slumped back into the sofa.

"Okay, I'd love to see your battle Cynthia" May said smiling. "Who wants a coffee because I'm beat" Ash said getting up and heading towards the kitchen. "Yes please" May said a bit faster than Cynthia who replied, "I'd love one babe"

Ash appeared 5 minutes later holding 3 cups of coffee handing them out. After some small talk and the empty coffee mugs, Ash put the Television onto the tournament channel just in time to see Paul's Torterra knock out a Beartic sending him to the next round. "Well Paul won now you're up next" Ash said before walking into Sarah's room.

"Sarah, time to get up, mummy's going to go battle let's go" Ash said as Sarah rubbed her eyes before being hoisted up into Ash's arms and walked out carrying Sarah and had a warm bottle of milk shoved in his hands by Cynthia. The walk to the stadium was uneventful and once they arrived, Ash and May went to find a seat leaving Cynthia in the Trainers room.

Once they found a seat and got comfortable, Cynthia and her opponent appeared on the field, "Look its mummy" Ash said pointing towards Cynthia as Sarah began to clap very uncoordinated.

"This is a battle between Cynthia of Celestic Town and Alex of Solaceon Town, Begin" the Referee said as both trainers threw Pokeball's as their respective Pokemon came out. On Cynthia's side was Gastrodon. Alex, Abomasnow.

"Abomasnow, use Hail" Alex said as Abomasnow's body glowed bright white before snow started to snow.

"Gastrodon, use Muddy Water" Cynthia commanded. Gastrodon spiralled brown colored water out of its body making contact with the Hail and making it disappear.

"Smart move using water to dissipate the Hail" Alex said complimenting Cynthia who just smiled.

"There's more where that came from, Gastrodon use Mud Bomb" Cynthia commanded as Gastrodon let loose a round of Mud Bombs at Abomasnow.

"Bullet Seed to counter Abomasnow" Alex said as Abomasnow opened its mouth and shot out green seed-like bullets countering the Mud Bomb and not pushing it back, despite the type advantage.

"Stone Edge" Cynthia instructed Gastrodon who sent a barrage of stones at Abomasnow who just stood, waiting for a command, which he got.

"Ice Beam" Alex said as Abomasnow sent off a beam of ice towards the Stone Edge but was quickly overpowered by the Stones before feeling the full brunt of a Champion level Pokémon's Stone Edge.

"Nice, use Rock Tomb" Cynthia said as Gastrodon tapped the ground with some force and Abomasnow was trapped in a wall of stone. "Abomasnow, get out of there with Wood Hammer" Alex said as you began to hear a pounding sound and the rocks slightly cracked, bit by bit before revealing a tired Abomasnow.

"You deserve more credit than I give you for" Cynthia said frowning while Alex replied, "Thanks, now Abomasnow, Ice Beam" Alex said as Abomasnow shot off another beam of ice at Gastrodon.

"Earth Power" Cynthia countered. The Earth Power went under the Ice Beam and hit Abomasnow crippling his aim of the Ice Beam so it just missed Gastrodon.

"Cynthia's good" May said as she looked on at the battle. "Well she wasn't the Champion of Sinnoh for anything and with the training we've done, I'm not surprised she's not using her full power" Ash said smiling while Abomasnow and Gastrodon were fighting.

"WAIT, your saying Gastrodon isn't even using his full power and Abomasnow is taking a beating" May said as Ash nodded. "The training was intense, we only did it for a few weeks but the results show none the less and she hasn't even used the Pokemon I gave her, even though I doubt she'll use though" Ash said while May looked at him for a second before turning back to the battle at hand.

"Abomasnow, Ice Punch" Alex said as Abomasnow charged at Gastrodon, Ice blazing from his and swung, hitting Gastrodon, sending him towards the wall.

"Use Icy Wind to slow down" Cynthia said as Gastrodon send out a cool breeze into the wall slowing Gastrodon until it completely stopped heading towards the wall just falling to the ground harmlessly.

"Abomasnow, get in close and use Blizzard" Alex said as Abomasnow ran at Gastrodon and once it got close it unleashed a powerful Blizzard.

"Dig to dodge the Blizzard then pop up and use Sludge Wave" Cynthia said as Gastrodon dug a hole to dodged the Blizzard before popping up behind Abomasnow and shot a wave of Sludge at Abomasnow doing severe damage, putting Abomasnow on its knee's.

"Gastrodon, end this with a Body Slam" Cynthia said calmly as Gastrodon jumped and landed on Abomasnow with a loud crash knocking it out as the referee ruled him unable to battle. "Very few people manage to survive so long against my Gastrodon" Cynthia complimented.

"Thanks but he's going down right here and now, Go Shiftry" Alex said as the Dark Grass type Pokemon appeared on the field in front of Gastrodon. "You do remember that Gastrodon knows Sludge Wave" Cynthia smirked.

"I do, but you do know Shiftry is a grass type" Alex smirked in return. "Well then, start off with Rest" Cynthia commanded as Gastrodon fell asleep and began to recover health.

"Okay Shiftry, use Sunny Day" Alex said as the weather looked sunnier thanks to Shiftry firing beams of light into the sky.

"Good, now use Energy Ball" Alex said as Shiftry fired off a ball of energy at the snoozing Gastrodon.

"Sleep Talk" Cynthia said as Alex's eyes widened, then the ground began to shake but that didn't stop the Energy Ball from hitting its mark.

"End this with Solarbeam" Alex said as Shiftry gathered solar energy into his palms fast thanks to the Sunny Day before towards Gastrodon, yet despite this Cynthia still remained calm.

"Gastrodon, counter with Sludge Wave" Cynthia said as Gastrodon awoke and shot a powerful blob of Sludge at the oncoming Solarbeam, causing a big explosion.

"Alright Gastrodon, before the smoke clears, use Earthquake" Cynthia said as Gastrodon shook the earth so hard that the field was slightly damaged from the earthquake.

"Shiftry are you alright" Alex said once the smoke cleared but Shiftry looked to be in pain, yet it was still standing. "Shiftry, time to finish this, Leaf Storm" Alex said while the Wicked Pokemon poured all its power into the Leaf Storm that was heading for Gastrodon.

"Gastrodon, counter with Stone Edge" Cynthia said to Gastrodon who sent another Barrage of Stones at the oncoming Leaf Storm and was matching it quite evenly. This went on for a couple of seconds until there was an explosion kicking up a lot of smoke.

Once the smoke cleared the results were clear, "Both Pokemon are unable to battle, send out your next Pokemon" the referee said while the two trainers returned their Pokemon before they both threw their Pokeball's.

"I must say I didn't expect you to be this strong" Alex said chuckling. "Ditto" Cynthia said as she released a Pokemon which was Honchkrow. "Go Houndoom" Alex said as the two Pokemon glared each other off.

"Houndoom, start things off with a Flamethrower" Alex said as Houndoom sent a jet of fire at Honchkrow.

"Counter with Dark Pulse" Cynthia said calmly while Honchkrow sent purple circles of dark energy at the oncoming Flamethrower that was stopped in its tracks by the Dark Pulse causing the Flamethrower to shoot off backwards.

"Honchkrow, use Superpower" Cynthia said as Honchkrow was covered in a light blue aura as it flew at Houndoom and picked him up in his beak then threw him across the arena.

"Houndoom, if you can move use Thunder Fang" Alex said as even though Houndoom was crippled, she quickly shook it off and jumped at Honchkrow grabbing it's wing with its thunder infused jaws bringing it crashing down from the sky as both Pokemon panted for breath for several moments before glaring at each other again.

"Honchkrow, Sucker Punch" Cynthia said while Honchkrow flew at Houndoom at blistering speed.

"You to Houndoom, use Sucker Punch" Alex said as Houndoom started to run at Honchkrow and hit it with its left horn while Honchkrow was matching it with its left wing. They were even. Almost.

"Honchkrow Wing Attack with your right wing" Cynthia said as Alex's eyes widened in shock as Houndoom was seen flying across the arena. "Houndoom, toast that bird with Inferno" Alex said pulling out one of the strongest fire-type moves. Houndoom sent what looked like a Blue Flamethrower at Honchkrow.

"Honchkrow, Sky Attack" Cynthia said while Honckrow's body became surrounded in a White Aura and flew at Houndoom through the Inferno and hit Houndoom sending him into the wall where he didn't get up from.

"Houndoom is unable to battle, Honchkrow wins" the Referee said but mere seconds later Honchkrow fell out of the sky. "Honchkrow is also unable to battle" the Referee stated as Cynthia returned Honchkrow.

"Ninetales, Battle Dance" Cynthia said while the majestic Fox Pokemon appeared on the field. "Go Claydol" Alex said as the Ground and Psychic type appeared on the field.

"Ninetales, set this place alight with Heat Wave" Cynthia said while Ninetales opened its mouth where a ball of fire was before creating a wind from its mouth sending the flames at Claydol.

"Rock Tomb as a shield" Alex said as Claydol used Rock Tomb in front of itself stopping the Heat Wave making contact.

"Melt it Ninetales" Cynthia said with much confidence while Ninetales' Heat Wave grew even more Red and started coming out at a faster rate as the rock started to smoulder and melt, much to Alex's shock.

"Did you see that Ash" May said not taking her eyes off the battle. "Yeah and you know what else" Ash said as May stayed silent so Ash took it as a sign to continue, "She only caught the Ninetales a couple of weeks ago" Ash said smiling while May looked shocked.

"WHAT, how does she manage to train her Pokemon to that level in a couple of weeks" May asked more to herself than Ah but he just answered anyway. "Let's just say that we have a brutal yet effective training schedule" Ash said as May looked surprised.

"Can you give me your schedule Ash" May asked before Ash burst out laughing that it attracted the attention of everyone near him but he just brushed them off. "What's so funny" May asked angrily.

"Well, the fact that this training schedule, is too hard for your Pokemon and also you're a co-ordinator so your Pokemon aren't as battle hardened as a trainers and it's just too hard for you" Ash said as May fumed red and looked like she had steam coming from her ears.

"So what you're saying is that you won't give me your training schedule because I'm a co-ordinator and my Pokemon aren't as strong or battle hardened as yours" May fumed while Ash nodded.

"Basically, I mean it wouldn't suit your battle style since you're a co-ordinator and did you look at our match, my Sceptile took out 4 of your Pokemon without breaking a sweat and in mere seconds might I add." Ash said as May calmed down. "I guess you got a point but still, can't you just give me the schedule" May said as she looked down.

"I'd love to but you'd incorporate it into your battle style too much and you'll try it out as well" Ash said as he just shook his head before turning back to the battle at hand.

"Claydol, Earthquake" Alex said as Claydol shook the stadium to its core with a powerful earthquake attack.

"Ninetales, jump and use Fire Blast on the ground" Cynthia said to Ninetales who jumped and used Fire Blast on the ground using the Kanji shaped fire attack to propel itself into the air completely avoiding the Earthquake.

"Ninetales, Energy Ball" Cynthia said much to Alex's and the crowds surprise as Ninetales began charging up a green ball of energy before dispersing it towards Claydol.

"Dodge it" Alex called out to Claydol who tried to move out of the way but only partially got out of the way taking the Energy Ball to its Left Arm.

"Ninetales, end this with a Dark Pulse, Faint Attack combo" Cynthia said to Ninetales who shot out dark discs of energy at Claydol before disappearing and reappearing behind it and slamming into it with her tail sending Claydol towards the super-effective Dark Pulse knocking Claydol out cold.

"Claydol is unable to battle, send out your next Pokemon" the Referee said to Alex who returned Claydol before throwing another Pokeball to which a Macargo appeared.

"Macargo, Rock Slide" Alex said to Macargo as rock's started falling out of the sky and Ninetales, despite being told to dodge was still hit by a few.

"Ninetales, return" Cynthia said returning the Fox Pokemon much to everyone's confusion again but she just threw another Pokeball as an Alakazam appeared while Ash cracked a grin that soon turned into a chuckle then a full blow out laughter.

"What's so funny" May asked somewhat annoyed at all the attention. "Well I and Cynthia have perfected a way to make fire types life a living a hell and her it starts with her next move" Ash stated, "Which is..." May said trying to get him to finish. "Dig" Ash and Cynthia said at the same time while May just sweat dropped and looked slightly angry.

Alakazam furiously dug a whole deep into the earth thanks to dig but dug deeper than a usual dig while Cynthia just smiled as Alakazam floated back up to the top thanks to its psychic powers.

"What was the point of that" Alex questioned Cynthia's motives. "Watch, Alakazam use Psychic" Cynthia said much to everyone's confusion but the earth began to shake slightly as Alex heard sound of water but brushed it off with that his ears are playing tricks on him until water suddenly burst up from the hole Alakazam dug earlier yet it was controlled like someone used Psychic on it.

"MACARGO GET OUT OF THE WAY" Alex screamed in realisation of what was about to happen but, you see Macargo aren't really fast Pokemon, in fact their snails and because of that Macargo got hit with a giant jet of water plus the concentrated power of a Psychic on top of that was just too much for the Lava Pokemon to handle and just fell unconscious.

"Macargo is unable to battle, send out your last Pokemon" the Referee said a little wide eyed after seeing that attack. "How did you do that" Alex asked eyes widened in surprise as he returned Macargo.

"Easy, if you dig deep enough into the earth, you will hit water sooner or later so I incorporated that and used Psychic to bring the water up to attack you" Cynthia said to Alex who grabbed a Pokeball in his hands. "So in other words you made a well and used Psychic to bring the water to the surface" Alex said dumbing it down. "Basically" Cynthia replied.

"Well this is my last Pokemon but we'll be going down fighting" Alex said kissing the Pokeball for good luck before throwing it into the air revealing a mighty Infernape. "That's one big Infernape, nearly as big as my boyfriends" Cynthia said to Alex who sweat-dropped.

"I don't know if that was a compliment or if that was an insult" Alex muttered before commanding Infernape to attack using U-turn and Shadow Claw. Infernape ran at Alakazam then jumped above him and ready a Shadow Claw before diving back down with the combined force of U-turn and Shadow Claw knocking Alakazam unconscious by the Ultra-Effective move

"Alakazam is unable to battle, send out your next Pokemon" the Referee said to Cynthia as she returned her battered Alakazam. "Flygon, Battle Dance" Cynthia said revealing the Mystic Pokemon to the crowd.

"Flygon, Dragon Breath" Cynthia said to Flygon who sent a light blue beam of dragon energy at Infernape who looked determined. "Dodge then Mach Punch" Alex commanded his Infernape jumped over the Dragon Breath and landed on Flygon slamming him in the back with an aura covered fist sending Flygon into the ground.

"Infernape, Focus Punch" Alex said to Infernape who jumped off the downed Flygon and charged up its first until it was glowing white before giving Flygon an uppercut sending it back into the air.

"Flygon, combine Heat Wave and Draco Meteor" Cynthia said as Flygon realised a red, not orange, red ball into the sky which dispersed and erupted into a meteor shower that was combined with the power of Heat Wave.

"Dig then end this with Rock Slide" Alex said to Infernape who nodded and dug itself underground and waited for the meteor shower to finish before appearing and caused Rocks to appear out of the sky each hitting Flygon, grounding him.

"Flygon, if you can use Stone Edge" Cynthia said in desperation for the first time this battle. Flygon manage to send of a barrage of stones that were once spiralling around him into the Infernape who cringed from the stones but nothing else happened. Then Flygon collapsed.

"Flygon is unable to battle, send out your next Pokemon" the Referee said to Cynthia who already had a pokeball in her hand throwing it to Ninetales who just smiled innocently.

"Ninetales, use Attract" Cynthia said to Ninetales who blinked and hearts formed around her before they were sent off and hit Infernape, immobilising him. "Good, know Ninetales end this Zen Headbutt" Cynthia said to Ninetales who started running while her forehead began to glow a bright blur before knocking Infernape into the wall but still managed to get up.

"Go for broke and use Overheat" Alex said in pure desperation while Infernape started to glow slightly red before releasing an extremely powerful blast of red and white fire.

"Match it Ninetales" Cynthia said to Ninetales who nodded, copying using the same process as Infernape before releasing an extremely powerful blast of red and white fire.

The Overheats' hit making contact as everyone in the crowd could feel the intensity of the flames as the stadium burned up. Bit by bit Ninetales inched forward until she was just an inch away from Infernape. "Finish it Ninetales" Cynthia encouraged as Ninetales mouth opened, size of the flame increasing to finish of Infernape knocking him out.

"Well done Ninetales" Cynthia said returning her before walking to the centre to shake Alex's hand before walking out of the field with Alex trailing. "Hey Cynthia" a voice called from her side that revealed Ash, May and Sarah, with Ash handing over the latter. "Woah Cynthia, I knew I never should've let you go on a journey, you've already had a kid" Alex said looking shocked while everyone just looked on confused.

"She's adopted" Cynthia said, before seeing everyone's faces. "Oh yeah Alex, meet May and Ash, May and Ash meet Alex, My Cousin…


	9. Chapter 9

"You're cousin, didn't see that one coming Cynth" Ash said to Cynthia shrugged. "Eh, you'll meet my family in some pretty weird places" Cynthia said while Alex nodded. "Okay then, I'm assuming that you're Cynthia's boyfriend, that's her child and your third wheeling it because you have nothing else to do" Alex said pointing at Ash, Sarah and then May. "Basically" Ash said while May glared at him. "You're mean" May retorted while Ash shrugged. "I try" he replied.

"Anyway, now that that's out of the way, I'm outta here" Alex said walking off. "Well that was interesting" Ash said while Cynthia shrugged. "It's usually like that" Cynthia replied. "Well I'm going" May said cutting before walking off somewhere. "Well it's just us" Ash said as they started heading off to the hotel room. "I'm going to pay Scott a visit" Ash said suddenly before Cynthia nodded while Ash walked away.

_1 Hour Later_

Ash walked into the hotel looking as happy as ever. "Hey babe" Ash told Cynthia giving her a kiss on the lips quickly before walking off and jumping over the couch and sat on it while Cynthia blinked. "Why are you in such a good mood" Cynthia questioned slowly. "The talk with Scott turned out great" Ash said smiling. "Mind telling me what went down" Cynthia said taking a seat next to him. "Okay, it went like this…

_Flashback_

_Ash knocked on Scott's office door then walked in not waiting for an answer. "What is – Oh it's you Ash, what could I do for you" Scott said to Ash. "I'm here to offer you a deal" Ash told Scott who looked interested. "I'm listening" Scott said focusing on the trainer. "Here's the thing, with the baby we won't be able travel so I've come to offer you a deal. If me or Cynthia win the tournament, I want you to buy 12 islands, one being the one we're standing on" Ash told the well-rounded man._

"_Why would I do that" Scott asked Ash. "Well I want to create a league and you know I can deliver" Ash said shocking Scott, "Here me out, if I win I want you to buy the islands and I'll create 8 gyms, an Elite Four and Champion yet there's a twist. Its double's so you need two people to challenge the league so what do you think" Ash said while Scott was contemplating. "Tempting, very tempting but I want a 30% cut from everything" Scott told the 18 year old. "20% and I'll put the prize money towards it as well" _

"_25%"_

"_20% and you can build a battle frontier on it as well as the prize money" Ash said while Scott grinned. "You got yourself a deal but don't forget you've got to win first" Scott told the Pallet Town native. _

"_You honestly think that is going to be hard, I mean we beat Lance and Steven for crying out loud and they are some of the strongest trainers to roam the world and are possibly the strongest trainers at this point albeit me and Cynthia can give them a run for their money" Ash stated while Scott smirked_

"_Also rig the _match_-ups so I'm up against Damian, I've got a score to settle" _

"_Okay but can I ask why" Scott asked Ash_

_Ash replied very darkly, "It's time to unleash the beast" After Ash said this he turned and left but not before hearing Scott whisper._

"_I don't doubt that you'll win Ash, in fact I'm hoping you win" Scott mumbled to himself but Ash heard him._

_End Flashback_

"So in short, you said if either of us win we make our own league and it will be a double's league" Cynthia said to Ash who nodded before he was tackled to the ground by Cynthia. "You're the best" Cynthia said into his shoulder before she asked, "Who will be the champions" Cynthia asked him slowly. "Really, out of everything that's what you ask, but to answer your question, there are two Champions since it's double's obviously but it's us" Ash said and not a moment later he was pulled into a kiss.

"You're the best" Cynthia said to Ash. . "Yeah, I've got other stuff to tell you about" Ash said slowly while Cynthia eyed him suspiciously. "You're not cheating on me are you" Cynthia asked jokingly but unfortunately Ash took it the wrong way. "No no no no no, I love you too much to cheat on you" Ash said while Cynthia chuckled. "I was joking Ash" Cynthia said to Ash who looked relieved. "Well it sorta kinda started like this…

_Flashback _

_Ash was walking back all happy go lucky until the infamous trio jumped out of the bush surprising him since he hadn't seen them in a month or so, "What do you want and skip the motto, I'm busy" Ash told the three who crossed their arms in annoyance. "Fine, we want Pikachu" Jessie said to Ash who just laughed. "What so funny twerp" James asked Ash. "Well you see, I don't have Pikachu or any of my Pokemon with me" Ash said to the trio who just huffed in annoyance._

"_Fine we'll take our leave then" Jessie said as they were about to walk back into the forest before Ash stopped them. "Wait, I've got a proposition to offer you" Ash told the three who stopped suddenly. "We're listening" the three said together. "Well I'm going to take down Team Rocket and I've grown custom to having you 3 around so I'm going to offer this once and only once, join me" Ash said while the 3 froze. "What was dat twerp" Meowth said looking shocked._

"_You heard me, quit Team Rocket and join me. I'll even train you and Meowth, I know how much you hate Giovanni's Persian so I'll even let you take him down" Ash said while Meowth got a malicious glint in his eyes. "You got yourself a deal twerp" Meowth said leaving a shocked James and Jessie standing there. "Aren't we going to talk about this" Jessie said to Meowth. "Think of it like this, we have no way of stealing Pikachu so we join them, help him take down Rocket and we are set for life" Meowth said to Jessie while James looked approvingly, "He's got a point. Can't be 'em join 'em" James said to Jessie who sighed._

"_You got yourself a deal twerp" Jessie said Ash shaking his hand. "Meowth, if you please" Ash said holding out a Pokeball, Meowth hesitated for a split second before tapping the Pokeball before tapping it._

_End Flashback_

"So Team Rocket is on our side now" Cynthia asked confused at his motives while Ash nodded. "Yep, they are now on my side" Ash said triumphantly while Cynthia still looked confused. "Why did you offer them that choice" Cynthia asked Ash. "Well for one, they really aren't bad people, they just had nowhere else to turn to but Team Rocket and they have helped out on more than one occasion. They also have potential to be good trainers" Ash stated again.

"How do you know they won't try anything" Cynthia asked yet again. "Charizard' Ash said leaving Cynthia confused leaving him to elaborate again, "They are scared shitless of Charizard and I'm sure that Sceptile and the others are pretty scary for them as well" Ash said while Cynthia shook her head mockingly. "You're almost to forgiving" Cynthia said to Ash who shook his head. "I'm never going to forgive someone" Ash said looking down before looking up again.

"Now where were we" Ash said pushing Cynthia into a kiss.

…

_6 Days Later_

The rest of the passed uneventfully with Ash and all his friends and Rivals made it to the Top 512 and unfortunately the betrayers.

Everyone was gathered in the lounge of the Pokemon Centre around a table. "So Ash, you have Damian today, I'm guessing you've met him" Dawn said while Gary was motioning to stop but Dawn paid no attention to him. "You know Charizard right" Ash said slowly. "How could I not, Strongest Charizard of Charicific Valley, beat Articuno and took on Entei. How could I not know Charizard" Dawn announced saying some of his biggest achievements.

"Yeah well Damian abandoned him as a Charmander" Ash said as everyone froze in place. "Wait that guy abandoned a Charmander and it's now the strongest Charizard in the world" Percy said looking shocked. "Who in their right mind would abandon a Charmander" Delia said shaking her head. "Karma's a bitch" Paul said smirking. "Very much so, I'm heading off to my match" Ash said as he got up and walked off to the stadium with Cynthia and Sarah in tow.

_20 Minutes Later_

"The battle between Ash and Damian will begin now, release your Pokemon" the Referee said the trainers.

"Hey Damian, remember the Charmander you abandoned 8 years ago" Ash said darkly while Damian laughed. "That weak thing, I'm sure it's still a little Charmander with no skill" Damian said to Ash who smiled. "Say it to his face" Ash said throwing a Pokeball to which a Charizard almost double the size of a regular Charizard standing at 3.3 meters and looked just as strong and sent the evil eye at Damian. "Just so you know, this Charizard is the Charmander you abandoned and is now the Strongest Charizard in all of Kanto and Johto. Even stronger than Lance's" Ash said as Damian looked shocked and scared but then looked cocky again.

"Prove it" Damian said releasing an Arcanine who normally would've looked menacing but compared to Charizard, it looked like a puppy. "Honestly, taking on one of the world's strongest Pokemon with an Arcanine, really" Ash questioned Damian. "Arcanine, Fire Blast" Damian said ignoring Ash's comment's. "Charizard, send it back" Ash said to the monstrous Pokemon who just hit the Pokemon Fire Blast and sent it back at Arcanine. Only with more force.

"I think Charizard just damn well proved it" Ash said while Damian was glaring at the downed Pokemon.

"Arcanine, get up and use Flamethrower" Damian told Arcanine who got up and shot a stream of fire at Charizard who just yawned. "Charizard, dodge and punch him. No moves just brute strength" Ash said to Charizard who nodded just as the Flamethrower looked like it was about to hit Charizard he flew out of the way at breakneck speed and then his right fist connected with Arcanine's jaw, sending him into the wall rendering Arcanine useless.

"I expected better since Charizard's so weak" Damian said returning the Fire Pokemon and sending out a Metagross. "You think because Metagross is heavy that Charizard won't be able to beat Metagross" Ash said to Damian who glared at Ash. "Well just so you know, Charizard can Bench Press over 3000 pounds" Ash said with Charizard flexing his muscles and Damian giving him a WTF look. "Enough of that, Charizard throw him" Ash said to Charizard who picked up the Pseudo-Legendary and without much trouble and threw him in the air and landed on the ground with a thud.

"Metagross use Psychic" Damian said to Metagross whose eyes shone blue before a blue line appeared around Charizard. "Charizard, shrug it off" Ash said to Charizard who refused to budge while Metagross tried as hard as possible to slam Charizard into the ground but to no avail. "Metagross, Shadow Ball" Damian commanded harshly as Metagross gathered a ball of black energy and dispersed it at Charizard who just stayed in its pathway.

"Charizard use Flamethrower and tone it down, I don't want to have to pay for you destroying the damn stadium" Ash said to Charizard who glared at him before shooting a stream of fire that looked larger than anything a normal Charizard could produce at the Metagross. "Charizard, when I said tone it down I didn't mean that much" Ash scolded Charizard who just pointed at the extra crispy Metagross saying 'I got the job done' while everyone sweat dropped at the two arguing.

"Gallade" Damian commanded with the Gardevoir counterpart appearing on stage. "Charizard, Flamethrower" Ash said to Charizard who sent yet another Flamethrower at Gallade yet was slightly bigger. "Much better Charizard" Ash praised the Charizard who looked over the burnt Gallade looking satisfied with its work. "Bisharp, bring me the head of Charizard" Damian said cruelly while Ash smirked. "Charizard Seismic Toss" Ash commanded while Charizard had picked up Bisharp before it could even react and slammed it into the ground.

"Bisharp that was crap" Damian said returning the Pokemon. "Machamp, break him" Damian said harshly while the Fighting Type appeared on the field. "Charizard, Aerial Ace" Ash said while Charizard flew at Machamp and disappeared only to reappear right in front of Machamp and slamming into him causing Machamp to fly into the wall before slumping down into unconsciousness.

"Gyarados, if you don't win, you'll regret it" Damian said to Gyarados who shivered and looked slightly scared. "Charizard, use Fury Claw" Ash said leaving Damian and everyone else in the crowd confused while Charizard flew at Gyarados with a Shadow Claw in his left Claw and a Dragon Claw in his right claw and placed them together causing an energetic field to surround Charizard. "Gyarados, Hydro Pump" Damian said while Gyarados shot a huge blast of water at the oncoming Charizard who just flew through it while Damian gaped at this and then suddenly, Charizard knocked Gyarados.

"Gyarados you're going to regret that" Damian said to the Pokeball he returned Gyarados to before leaving but walked into an invisible force field and turned around to see Ash's eyes glowing blue. "Oh Damian, sorry but you're not going anywhere until Officer Jenny gets here" Ash said making Damian panic and started banging on the invisible force field for the next couple of minutes until Officer Jenny arrived at the scene.

"Damian, you are hereby under arrest for charges against cruelty to Pokemon" Officer Jenny said arresting said person. "Mister Ketchum, I would like you to come with me to the station for questioning also" Officer Jenny told Ash who nodded. "Happily, if it puts him behind bars" Ash said coldly but not before sending Cynthia message via Aura to meet him at the hotel.

_At the station_

"I would like to ask some things about putting an arrest warrant for Damian, why did you do it" The officer asked Ash. "He abuses his Pokemon an unruly amount" Ash told Jenny who put it down on her notepad. "Might I ask how you know about this" Ash was asked. "My Charizard was once his Charmander that he left for dead, in fact I can even prove it" Ash told Officer Jenny who nodded her head. "Okay then but we might want to head outside, I don't think Charizard will fit in here" Jenny said while Ash nodded, agreeing completely.

Once they got outside while Ash let Charizard out of his Pokeball who let out a roar which easily could've been heard in a 10 mile radius. "Charizard, I want you to tell us about the stuff your old trainer did to you" Ash said while Charizard's eye's glowed maliciously. "How am I going to understand" Jenny asked Ash who smirked. "Aura" was all Ash said.

"_Damian used to abuse us by putting shock collars on us and used whips and other methods. For me since I'm a fire type, he used to dunk me in water and then later left me for dead" _Charizard told the Officer who understood thanks to the Aura. "That's all we need to put him away and have his trainer license revoked, thank you Mister Ketchum but the problem remains of what to do with his Pokemon" Jenny said putting a finger to her chin while Ash smirked.

"I'll happily take them off your hands" Ash said smiling, while Jenny nodded. "That would be for the best but I'd need some sort of proof from a higher to show that you are responsible enough" Jenny said to Ash who smirked. "Well, there is Lance, Steven, Wallace, Cynthia, Alder and most Gym Leaders and quite a few professors and Queen Ilene so I'll just show you that I'm an Aura Apprentice and I'll be on my way" Ash said pulling out his upgraded Pokedex and pressed a few buttons bringing up some documentation proving that he was in fact an Aura Apprentice.

_20 Minutes Later_

After Ash left the station he headed for the clearing that he found on the first day. Once he arrived there he let out all the Pokemon he obtained thanks to Damian. He released all the Pokemon, there were Gyarados, Arcanine, Metagross, Gallade, Bisharp, Machamp, Golem, Alakazam and Zangoose. "You're trainer Damian, has abused you and for that I have had him arrested" Ash said making all the Pokemon cheer in excitement.

"Hold your Horsea, I know he was arrested but I was given the right _to train you"_ Ash said saying the last part through his Aura making all the Pokemon gasp and bow their head in reverence. "You don't need to bow for I am your equal and not your superior, in fact I look as though all my Pokemon as family, ain't that right buddy" Ash said scratching his Pikachu behind his right ear making all the Pokemon look happy. "Also, if you think you can't trust me, this Charizard of mine used to be Damian's Charmander which he abandoned and I took in" Ash said letting out the monstrous Charizard after finishing his statement while all the looked in awe and envy at the size and power of Charizard.

"If you train hard, I can turn you into a specimen like Charizard but I won't push you any harder than you want" Ash stated before returning all of his Pokemon except Charizard and Pikachu. Ash mounted Charizard who began to fly to the hotel where he met Cynthia who asked where he had been this past hour. He then explained to his Girlfriend what had happened before they decided to go and watch Paul's match. Once they arrived in the stands they sat and got a few stares from guys and girls alike in jealousy.

"The battle between Paul and Trip is about to begin, send out your Pokemon" the Referee said making Ash and Cynthia's eyes widened. _"Paul, kick his ass"_ Ash told Paul telepathically who smirked. "Well that was unexpected" Cynthia stated putting her head on Ash's shoulder. "You're telling me and where is Sarah" Ash asked Cynthia stroking her hair. "Your mom said she wanted to spend time with her Granddaughter" Cynthia told Ash while the battle was about to begin.

Paul sent out his Alakazam who looked slightly bigger than normal while Trip countered with his Liepard. "Alakazam, Miracle Eye then Future Sight and Psychic" Paul told Alakazam while an eye shone on her Forehead then her eyes became blue and then became even brighter and picked up Liepard. "What, how's that possible" Trip exclaimed angrily. "Miracle Eye, and slam Liepard into the ground" Paul said calmly while Liepard was slammed into the ground.

"Liepard, Dark Pulse" Trip commanded the Dark Type who shot out a Dark Pulse towards Alakazam.

"Alakazam use Focus Blast" Paul said while Alakazam shot a ball of light blue energy from her hands at the Dark Pulse which was sliced right through and hit Liepard sending her back a few feet.

"Liepard, Night Slash" Trip said while Liepard ran at Alakazam with a claw glowing bright purple and prepared to scratch him.

"Alakazam, Toxic Protect" Paul said while everyone looked confused but Ash and Cynthia, Alakazam put up a barrier around him that looked like protect but was glowing purple. Liepard hit the shield and was sent back several meters. "What is that" Trip muttered in shock. "That is a Toxic infused Protect, it took me and Alakazam to get but we got it down" Paul said observing the current situation.

"Alakazam, Energy Ball" Paul said to Alakazam who flung a ball of green energy at Liepard who looked slightly out of comfort.

"Liepard, dodge then Dark Pulse" Trip commanded the cat like Pokemon who jumped left then in midair shot a Dark Pulse at Alakazam who didn't even blink.

"Alakazam Psychic" was all Paul said while her eyes glowed blue she gathered the Energy Ball and sent the controlled Energy Ball at Liepard who wasn't even paying attention until she copped an Energy Ball on the left side of his face.

"Liepard, use Slash" Trip said and Liepard was about to run but flinched for a second then ran at Alakazam again, extending her claws towards Alakazam and tried to swipe at him but he disappeared.

"Alakazam, end this with Focus Blast" Paul muttered darkly while Liepard turned around to see Alakazam a mere foot behind him and saw Alakazam launch a Focus Blast that smacked Liepard in the face with such force that he was sent into the wall and left a hole that traversed a foot in.

"Impressive" Trip said. "To bad I can't say the same about you" Paul growled back while Trip turned his head in confusion. "Did I piss you off" Trip questioned the purple haired trainer. "More than you know" Paul stated returning Alakazam.

"Magmortar, stand by for battle" Paul said as the fire type appeared on the field. "Conkeldurr" Trip said while the huge fighting type appeared on the field.

"Magmortar Flamethrower" Paul said to Magmortar who pointed the cannon's on it arms at Conkeldurr then released two mighty streams of fire at Conkeldurr

"Hyper Beam" Trip commanded sharply at Conkeldurr who fired an orange and yellow beam from his mouth at the oncoming Flamethrower but only stopped one of the proceeding Flamethrower before getting hit by one on his right arm.

"Conkeldurr, use Focus Punch" Trip said to Conkeldurr who started to run a Magmortar with a fist glowing a bright white color.

"Smog then set it alight with a weak Flamethrower" Paul said while Magmortar released poisonous, flammable gas on Trip's side of the field before using his Flamethrower to ignite it setting the whole field ablaze with the explosion sending Conkeldurr flying away, much to Trip's horror but looked better when Conkeldurr stood up.

"Magmortar Fire Blast" Paul said to Magmortar who put both of his hands together and released to jets of fire combining to make a kanji shape attack at the Conkeldurr.

"Focus Blast" Trip said while Conkeldurr sent a blast of light blue energy at the oncoming Fire Blast and turns out they were even. "Were even" Trip stated looking at the two attacks while Paul growled angrily. "We are not even, Fire Blast is a weaker attack than Focus Blast so that means I'm stronger" Paul said harshly while Trip recoiled.

"Prove him wrong Conkeldurr, use Dynamic Punch" Trip said to Conkeldurr who ran at Magmortar with a fist glowing a bright red.

"Rock Slide then Dual Chop" Paul said while Rock suddenly started falling from the sky in the path of Conkeldurr slowing down the Muscular Pokemon then started running towards Conkeldurr with the Dragon Type move being used by Magmortar and began hitting the Conkeldurr at with his powerful fists.

"Magmortar, stop" Paul said as Conkeldurr began to sway and collapsed on the ground face first and the referee called the match in Paul's favor as both of the Pokemon were returned. "Salamance, stand by for battle" Paul called letting out the Dragon and Flying type Pokemon. "Lampent" Trip said while the Ghost - Fire type appeared on the field.

"Lampent, Shadow Ball" Trip commanded Lampent who sent a purple ball of energy at Salamance who just yawned.

"Salamance, take to the skies then use Hydro Pulse" Paul said while everyone looked confused while Salamance shot out a purple Hydro Pump at Lampent, hitting him with a part super effective Attack and throwing him back several meters

"Lampent, Overheat" Trip said calling out the extremely powerful Fire Type move to Lampent who shot an orange blast of fire at Salamance.

"Take it" Paul said while it took the Overheat, yawning in the meantime and Trip started to look scared.

"Shadow Ball over and over" Trip said hoping a flurry of Shadow Ball could take Salamance down a few levels.

"Take all of them" Paul said to Salamance who kept taking Shadow Ball's for the next 30 seconds leaving a tired Lampent.

"If you've given up, Salamance use Hydro Pump" Paul said while Salamance formed a blue orb in front of his mouth before sending the massive stream of water at Lampent who recoiled in fear but other than that it didn't move giving Salamance the perfect shot which allowed said Pokemon to knock out Lampent.

"Good job girl, return" Paul said recalling his Salamance before turning to Trip, "I'm giving you a chance to concede" Paul said looking at Trip who looked unsure. "I-I I con-co-con-concede" Trip stuttered accepting defeat before leaving the stadium in confusion and embarrassment.

"Trip, wait" Paul said catching up to him. "What" Trip asked slightly angrily. "Let me guess, you don't know what's going on or where you are" Paul said while Trip looked shocked. "Hit the nail right on the head there" Trip said to Paul who sighed. "Come with me then" Paul sighed before walking towards the hotel with Trip in tow. The walk was short and silent, much to Paul's pleasure. "In there" Paul said pointing at a hotel room as they walked into it.

Much to Trip's surprise, there was Ash and Cynthia. "Explain to him what the fuck is happening around here because it's screwing with my head too much" Paul said before walking out of his room, and presumably heading to his room to sleep.

"Oh wow, this is going to be fun" Ash sighed before gesturing for Trip to take a seat. "So I'm guessing you want to know what's going on" Ash said, more of a statement than a question but Trip nodded anyway. "So here's the deal…" Ash started and began to tell him everything that happened up until this point albeit he left out the location of where he lived and the Aura Guardian stuff.

"So in short, your friends are being controlled by Dark Guardians and I was until I gave up against Paul" Trip summarized Ash's explanation, "And you are dating Cynthia and adopted a child" Trip said slightly sadly but no one could tell. "Yep, she's the best thing that ever happened to me" Ash said stroking Cynthia by the hair since Cynthia had moved her head into his lap.

"Okay, well I best be going so later" Trip said walking out of the room. "Well that's done so do you want to go out for dinner" Ash said still stroking her hair while Cynthia smirked. "Ash Ketchum, are you asking me on a date" Cynthia smiled. "Depends on your answer" Ash said while Cynthia giggled softly before pulling Ash's head down slightly pulling him into a soft kiss. "I'll take that as a yes" Ash muttered before she sat up.

"I'd hope so, if not I'd be worried about you, know lets go get ready" Cynthia said before walking over to the room with Ash in tow as they entered the room and proceeded to get ready. Ash wore a dark blue pair of jeans and a dark blue T-shirt underneath a black jacket. Cynthia on the other hand was wearing a pair on black skinny jeans and a Purple Blouse. "You look absolutely gorgeous" Ash said kissing her on the lips while leading her outside.

"And you look smoking hot" Cynthia said bluntly, while blushing at his prior compliment and slipping her hand into his. "Well let's go" Ash said leading her to the elevator that was empty while they both looked a little devious. When the two got out, they both look hot and flustered but everyone dismissed it as the two walked out of the lobby hand in hand.

"That was fun and we just started the date" Ash said leading her to a restaurant just around the corner from the hotel. The waiter gave them a window side booth and attracted many looks of jealousy and envy from guys and girls alike, the two just ignored the looks and continued on with their date. They gave the waiter there orders, a Porterhouse Steak with a side of Potato Salad and Cynthia ordered a large bowl of Carbonara Pasta and a glass of Sparkling Moscato

"So who do you battle next" Ash asked Cynthia who shrugged. "Not a clue, I pay attention to where and when I battle not who, I mean I can crush almost anyone here" Cynthia stated while Ash nodded. "I know and make sure you get to the finals because I'll be waiting" Ash said smiling while Cynthia put her head on Ash's shoulder while he began to stroke her hair until the meal came. "To a happy future" Ash said holding out his wine glass in front of himself. "To a happy future" Cynthia said smiling. "Cheers" they both said as they tapped there wine glasses together before downing the drink and began to eat their delicious meal.

After the meal at the restaurant, Ash took Cynthia to the beach where the two walked along the footpath next to the sand. "It's a beautiful night tonight" Cynthia said tightening the hold on Ash's hand. "Only second to you, which might I add will never take your place" Ash said to a now gleeful and blushing Cynthia. "You know you're the only person in the world who can make me blush like this" Cynthia said hiding her face in the crevice of Ash's shoulder.

"I should hope so, if not I'm in trouble then" Ash joked around with Cynthia giggled. "This is one of the best nights of my life" Cynthia said looking at Ash happily. "I agree, although the best time of my life is when I'm around you" Ash stated sliding an arm around her waist. "We should probably head back soon, it's getting late" Cynthia said showing Ash her phone which showed that the time was 12:27.

"But not just yet" Ash said as they walked further down the path until Ash stopped. "What is it Ash" Cynthia asked him suddenly. "I love you" Ash said pulling her into a kiss. "I know and I love you too but what was the suddenness in it" Cynthia asked Ash. "Nothing, I just felt like saying it" Ash said with a goofy smile.

"We should head back now" Cynthia said as she and Ash walked back towards the hotel, hand in hand as happy as they could get.

"I hope you enjoyed your time with him Cynthia, because he won't be with you for long" said a mysterious figure behind the trees


End file.
